School of many hearts
by Ashley-Ying
Summary: Kokoro High is not a normal school, Youkai and humans go together. This year is a dillema for the Tai brothers, as their father tries to mix them together with two random girls! (Rated as a safety) Inu-Kag, Sess-OC
1. Nightmare come true

Hello! It's me again ^^ I've come up with this new story, AND! I have an upcoming... IF! Somebody votes for it, I like it, my friends like it... but do you? Read at the bottom of this chapter about it!  
  
It was thanks to my friend ZAIBOT that this story came up in the first time! He gave me so many ideas ^^ Thankies a lot Zaibot! But now, ENJOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, so that's that, no more questions 'bout that. KAYASHI is mine though, so don't steal her!  
  
Summary:  
  
Inuyasha has a dilemma, His father. He does everything to get his both sons to get a girlfriend. And as he starts as a teacher on the school where the whole group goes, can there be anything less than trouble? The both boys think that it at least can never be worse... Never say never guys!  
  
-_-_-~*~-_-_-  
  
Ms. Yukata put a paper in front of the ten-year-old boy. He glanced up at her.  
  
"Whaddya want me to do with that?" He asked.  
  
"If you had listened, Mr. Tai Inuyasha, you would have known" She answered. "You kan ask Kagome to your left about it" He looked to his left at the smiling girl.  
  
"Okay" She started with a sweet voice. "We are about to write what we think about our parents" Inuyasha only half-listened, he was to busy studying the girl. She had those wam chocolate eyes... Her raven-black hair reached to her shoulders and made her look... really cute... He shrugged away the thought of it.  
  
"Did you understand?" She asked. He nodded. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his best friend Miroku.  
  
"You like her?" He asked. "She transferred last week" Inuyasha blinked two times and then turned his gaze to the one he didn't hope should hear it, Kikyo. She was sitting and writing on her paper... She was alike Kagome, bu her skin was cold and white, her eyes grey and as cold as the rest of her... No warmness at all.  
  
"If you don't tell... her" He whispered. Miroku nodded, he knew exactly who. "Yes, she is kind of cute"  
  
"So you do..." Miroku started but Inuyasha hissed and turned to his paper. He could hear the shriek of a girl... probably Sango. Miroku had started his groping again. Seconds later it was followed by a slap. He smirked and started to write. He could only write about his father since his mother died...  
  
"I kinda like my father, but he is very embarrasing. He thinks everything is funny and is very concerned about us having girlfriends... I mean, a FIVE-YEAR-OLD! Girlfriend? NAH! And then he wants us to have many... I can't get him. Only because he had two wifes... Other than that I like him, he is Kinda cool... sometimes... but I really find him embarassing... My worst nightmare would be him as a teacher at school or the leader of an activity......"  
  
~I never thought that nightmare would come true...~  
  
School of many hearts – Chapter 1  
  
"Overslept again, dear brother?"  
  
"Shut your mouth and hand me those Damn Cereals!" The 17-year-old Hanyo shouted at his elder brother.  
  
"Inuyasha, you really should do something about your foul language" His father told him. Inuyasha snorted and took a spoon of cereal. 'Like he's gonna do anything 'bout it when I'm at school the whole year!' His elder brother, Sesshomaru, watched him with a smirk. He was whole Youkai, and wore the title with pride. He already had his new School uniform on. Not that that made any difference. He could nearly wear anything and still look handsome. Inuyasha twitched his dog-ears in frustration at the smirk.  
  
"Whaddya smirk for?" He muttered.  
  
"I'm just thinking of this new wonderful year," He answered. 'And I finally are getting rid of Dad's attempts to make me find a girlfriend'  
  
"That is one think that I agree with" Inu-papa (Their dad stupid :P) said. His both son's stared at him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Hai, I found a new job you see..." He started, and Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"How fun for ya" he muttered boredly. 'Wonder what Kagome's done this summer...'  
  
"Yes, as I said, I'm getting a job, on a school"  
  
"S-school?" Sesshomaru stammered. 'Not possible...' Both brothers looked at each other, who would ask the dreadful question?  
  
"Eh... dad" Inuyasha started. 'It-it can't be...' "Which school is it?" Inu- papa thought a second.  
  
"Eh... well, I got it here..." He said and got out a paper from a  
drawer. "Kokoro High in Tokyo"  
  
"NANI!!!???" Both boys yelled. They stood up. "IT CAN'T BE!"  
  
"It says so on the paper," Their father told them while schratching his head. "OH! That's the school you're going to, right? We will see each other the WHOLE year!" He smiled. "Hey... where did they go?"  
  
"NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his stuff into the bag. He had put on the pants and the white shirt from the school uniform, while his jacket hung over a chair. 'This is NO fair!' He could hear his brother yell nearly the same from the next room.  
  
"It's impossible! I won't stand this!" Sesshomaru yelled. He used his new sword, Tokijin, to make a few holes in the wall. 'Why is fate AGAINST me!? Have I done something to deserve this!?'  
  
Inuyasha sighed and threw down some last few things before putting the Jacket on. The last thing he did was putting the Tetsusaiga into his belt. 'Hope Kagome got a better start...' He thought as he watched out on the sunny Kyoto outside. He looked at his watch. 06:20... it was too early to call yet... He heard the Taxi drive into the gateway and got his bag.  
  
"Time to go then..." He muttered and went outside.  
  
~*~  
  
The alarmclock started to beep. Kagome reached out a hand and put it off, rolling onto her stomach. A light rain was dripping outside her window... Tokyo in a nutshell. She sighed at first, but then remembered what day it was and rose up.  
  
"Wonder how Sango's summer was... Did she have to move to Hiroshima last year?" She said sleepily and got out her schooldress. "I bet Miroku missed her too... But he met her a month ago..." She put down some shampoo in her bag. 'And Inuyasha... Kyoto is far way...' She sighed again. The group had got splitted. Shippou had moved, but that was just a bit away from town... Inuyasha moved to Kyoto three years ago, but he still stayed at the same school... just because his brother's mother gave them so much money as she died... She was happy about that... But then Sango had to move to Hiroshima of all places! Miroku and herself where the only one's remaining on the same street as the whole group had.  
  
"KAGOME!" She turned around and faced her mother.  
  
"Hai?" She asked and put her Bow into the trunk.  
  
"You better eat breakfast, Sango will come by and you can walk together to school"  
  
"Really? Great! I'll be down in a minute!" She said. Her mother left her room. She closed her trunk and drew a comb through her hair. It fell in Raven locks to just above her waist. She took the trunk and dragged it down.  
  
"You all finished? You can get breakfast there!" Her mother pointed at the table. Kagome glanced at the clock, 08:30, she had an hour left before she needed to be at school. She took a sandwich and ate it. While she was going into the cereals, her cellphone rang. She took it out of her Bag (not the trunk of course) and glanced quickly at the number. She smiled as she saw Inuyashas number flashing on the screen.  
  
"Hai?" She answered.  
  
"Kagome?" Was the answer from the other side.  
  
"Hello yourself Yasha" she answered.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to know that it really was you"  
  
"How are things?" she leaned aganst the back of her chair.  
  
"Not very good... My dad's gonna start as a teacher on our school"  
  
"Your dad?" She asked. What she remembered of Inuyasha's father was that he was a really weird person, but could be quite funny.  
  
"Yes... total catastrophe" She could hear a sigh from the other end.  
  
"Where are you now?" She asked.  
  
"Tokyo airport, I'm coming by your house if that's ok?"  
  
"Sure, I already will wait for Sango, she's coming as well"  
  
"Oh, that's great! You haven't heard from Shippou yet?"  
  
"He's meeting up at school, a new girl moved in next to him, she is also going to Kokoro high, so he will show her around"  
  
"Show her around!?" Inuyasha chuckled. "He hasn't even went there before"  
  
"He surely just fell for the girl" Kagome suggested. "Kirara was her name I thought"  
  
"Kirara? Never heard of a girl with that name..." Another voice, probably Sesshomaru, cut him of.  
  
"Okay... Kag, I gotta go, see you in half an hour then?"  
  
"Sure, say Hi to Sesshy from me"  
  
"Okay, but I won't use that name... I don't wanna get beaten right now... ah well, Cya then!"  
  
"See ya!" She pressed the shut button and put her cellphone back in her bag. She ate the cereals, even if they had gotten a bit slimy, and then sat down in the sofa for a while while reading some notes from last year.  
  
~*~  
  
"So if you take 3,14 and multiply that with the length of r..." She stopped as the doorbell rang. She quickly stepped up. Her mother opened the door. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to make way.  
  
"Hello there Sango, good trip?"  
  
"Fine thanks" The 16-year-old girl answered. She wore her schooldress and had heir waist length brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey, Sango!" Kagome greeted her friend and shot past her mother.  
  
"Kag! Nice to see you" Sango replied.  
  
"Inuyasha is coming too, have you met Miroku yet?"  
  
"Hai, he is on his way"  
  
"Sango, I can take your trunk in the car as well" Ms. Higurashi suggested. Sango nodded.  
  
"It is standing in the stairs of the shrine, I was to lazy to bring it up"  
  
"Sango! Kag!" They turned to the stairs. Inuyasha runned up to meet them, his silvery hair blowing by the wind.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha" Sango said. Ms. Higurashi looked at Kagome.  
  
"I guess I should pick Mirokus trunk up as well?"  
  
"Hai, if that's okay?" Her mother sighed and got her car keys.  
  
"okay, I get them to Kokoro High for you" She said and left the house. She got Sango's trunk on the way down the stairs and put it into her red BMW.  
  
"These kids..." She muttered and started the engine. She drove over to Mirokus house to get his trunk.  
  
"Yasha, did you tell Sango?" Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"My dad's gonna work as teacher on our school this year"  
  
"You must be kiddin'!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Kidding about what?" A familliar voice asked.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango greeted and gave him a quick hug. She also grabbed his hand as it was traveling to much down. "Don't even dare to!" He sweatdropped and said:  
  
"I'm so sorry my dear Sango..." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"What Inuyasha talked about was his father, he's going to be a teacher at School this year" Kagome spoke out.  
  
"You must be kidding!" Miroku said.  
  
"Just my reaction" Sango and Inuyasha said. "But it is true" He continued.  
  
"Speaking of school" Miroku said. "We're going to get late if we don't hurry!" They all got their bags and started running down the street.  
  
"Just like old times!" Inuyasha chuckled and runned up next to Kagome.  
  
"Wonder if the old hag still is principal?" He asked. "Or if she even is remaining there..."  
  
"Kaede?" She answered and thought. "Maybe, I hope so, she is really good in Weapon class"  
  
"But P.E is too much for her I guess..."  
  
"Yes, I heard the brought in a lot of new teachers" Sango said.  
  
"But let's hurry now" Miroku said and they speeded up. Soon the white fences of Kokoro High were visible.  
  
~*~  
  
In the teachers room they where selecting the terms principal. Kaede got the lucky draw.  
  
"Okay, then we have some time to make the roommates and such things... Oh!" she said. "I seem to be choosing for some of the same students as last year, this would get interesting" She chuckled and started the puzzling.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome! Sango, Miroku! Inu!" They turned towards their friend Shippou. He held company to a girl, Kagome guessed she was Kirara. She had short brow hair with red strings, it reached to just under her ears. She had green eyes and had a really cute face. A playful smile showed her white teeth.  
  
'No wonder Shippou fell for her' Kagome thought and smiled. They greeted Shippou and then Kirara.  
  
"We better get our shedules" Miroku suggested. "You continue to show Kirara around..." Shippou nodded and the group left for the office.  
  
"WOW! You didn't touch her!" Sango said.  
  
"Acctually... i needed to really force myself to not do it..." He answered. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. When they reached the office they both met their most hated object...  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!!!" Kikyo shouted. He got a really scared face.  
  
"Kag, help me!" He begged. She smiled. (A/N: Kikyo-bashing time!!!)  
  
"Kikyo, He's already taken" The 19-year-old stopped in her tracks.  
  
"And who would dare to?" She asked.  
  
"Me" Kagome said with a challenging voice. Inuyasha flinched. 'SHE? She really means it?' Kikyo grabbed his left arm.  
  
"But Yashie, you're my boy, right?" She asked with a bittersweet voice. he clenched his teeth and shook his head. Kagome grabbed his other arm.  
  
"No! He's mine!"  
  
"Eh..." Inuyasha said. Sango laughed, Miroku smirked.  
  
"Rivality to 100%" He said. The two girls continued to shout at each other when a special Person came in. Inuyasha whimpered.  
  
'Shit... not he... not now!' Inu-papa watched the two girls.  
  
"Now, now, don't get angry at each other" He said before grabbing Inuyasha from them. They stared at him. He gave Inuyasha a noogie.  
  
"TWO girls eh? That's Mah boy!" Inuyasha struggled.  
  
"DAD!!! It's not like THAT!!!!!!" He yelled. Now everybody in the room stared at them, sweatdropping. He broke away from his dad and glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need to get my shedule, come Kag" Kagome followed, after sticking her tongue out at Kikyo. They met Kaede in the office.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome, shedules I presume?" They nodded and she gave them a shedule.  
  
"At ten there is the meeting in the aula, where ye get your roommates and such things" They nodded and left.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Kag" He said slowly.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome, she deserved it!" She said smiling. 'Wonder if he didn't mind... he looked quite shocked...'  
  
"Totally" He answered. It was still just 9:45, but they got into the aula to get good places. Miroku and Sango had already found a bench. Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku and Kagome next to Sango. They spoke a bit about the summer.  
  
"Hiroshima is so DAMN boring" Sango said. "None uses weapons, and all the kids are freaking about which cell phone is the best!" Kagome shook her head. The room was filling with people, and she could see Kagura, a girl that had helped her in math last year and Kanna, a quiet girl she knew from elementary. She waved at them, but they headed for Kikyo.  
  
"Strange girls..." She muttered. Then she could hear Sango shout:  
  
"RIN! Over here!" A girl with a ponytail at the side of her head smiled at her and sat down on the other side of Kagome.  
  
"Hey guys! How was summer?" She asked. They told her about how they had the summer when somebody grabbed Kagome from behind. She yelped.  
  
"How is my woman?" A male voice asked.  
  
"KOUGA! Let- GO!" she yelled. Inuyasha rose up with a growl. Kouga glared at him.  
  
"So dog-turd? Back again?"  
  
"Let go of KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled. Kouga laughed.  
  
"She is my woman, so I can do whatever I want" Kouga said. He received a slap from Kagome and surprised let go.  
  
"KOUGA, I am NOT your woman!" She shouted. Naraku, a creepy guy with black hair and red eyes joined behind Kouga.  
  
"She will understand what guys are worth looking at" He said to Kouga with a smirk towards Miroku and Inuyasha. "Just think, little Miko, that the stronger ones survive" With that he leaved the group, with Kouga following. As Kouga passed Inuyasha, he hissed:  
  
"She's mine, got me?" Inuyasha just smirked.  
  
"Thanks Yasha" Kagome said and sat down again. Rin looked around.  
  
"Many students from the other year are here now too..." She said.  
  
"Hey, Kag" Sango said "we should check if we got some same lessons!" The others nodded and took forth their schedules.  
  
"What the!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"We've got the same shedule!" Miroku smirked as he constated it.  
  
"That's definitely Kaede" Sango said and nodded. Kagome checked with Rin as well. Rin had the same except for History and Japanese.  
  
"Oi! Higurashi!" Kagome sighed. 'Not Hojo...' Hojo joined them.  
  
"I've missed you the whole summer" He said.  
  
"I didn't miss you..." Kagome muttered. (A/N: Hojo-bashing?)  
  
"What did you say?" Hojo asked.  
  
"That I did miss school" She said. He nodded.  
  
"Okay, I need to head back to my place, but Cya around"  
  
"Sure..." She started, but when he was out of hearing range she sighed: "not..." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Baka" He muttered. Kaede got onto the stage and everybody got quiet. Sesshomaru Had joined on Mirokus right side.  
  
"Welcome students!" Kaede started. "To make this room-thing simple we will take every corridor out first" Everybody nodded.  
  
"In corridor A..."she said. "We start with room 101, Houshi Miroku and..."  
  
"Sango, Kagome, Kikyo...Sango, Kagome, Kikyo..." He muttered. Inuyasha hit him on the head.  
  
"Kikyo!? Are you crazy!?"  
  
"Tai Inuyasha, please be quiet" Kaede yelled before continuing. "Since it only is boys with boys..."  
  
"DAMN!" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Is Miroku in room 101 with Tai Inuyasha" Both nodded, but Miroku seemed still a bit sad about the boys-with-boys rule. They stood up.  
  
"Cya later Kagome, Sango, Rin" They said and got out to the end of the room to get their keys.  
  
"Room 102, Higurashi Kagome and Taijya Sango" They did the High-five and rose up.  
  
"Cya Rin" Kagome said and got to get her key. They stood beside Inuyasha and Miroku to find out the others.  
  
"Room 103, Kitsune Shippou and Tai Sesshomaru"  
  
"Poor lad" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Room 104, Hikari Rin and Kagame Kanna. Room 105, Bakemono Naraku and Bakenou Kouga. Room 106, Shikono Kikyo and Kaze Kagura. Room 107, Kasumi Hojo, and room 108, Nekomata Kirara. Then we continue with corridor B..."  
  
"Let's go" Inuyasha said. They nodded and got up from their places to head for their rooms. They got their trunks from the place by the gates and headed for corridor A.  
  
"Room 102... Here!" Kagome said and opened. The dorm was not too big, a bedroom with two beds, a workroom with a bookshelf, a desk and a computer. Two chairs where there also. A bathroom with a bathtub a toilet and a douche, and a living room with a TV (this one was inside the working room, it was a two-in-one room)  
  
"This seems nice" Sango said and chose a bed. "This one's mine!" She tossed herself uppon it.  
  
"HEY! Why do you get the one by the window?" Kagome said and put her own trunk by the other bed. They quickly unpacked and then headed for the boy's room.  
  
"You finished?" Kagome asked through the door.  
  
"Hai" was the answer from the inside and she went in. The two boys where watching TV.  
  
"Look! They got MTV this year!" Inuyasha said triumphantly.  
  
"Great" Kagome said. "We where thinking of going to the first lesson at 11:00 now, since it is 10:45"  
  
"What do we have?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Math, with Goshinki sensei" Sango said.  
  
"MATH? On the first day!?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's only a starting lesson! GEEZ Inuyasha, don't skip, okay?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Sure... whatever" Inuyasha muttered and got up. "Let me just find my notes..." he and Miroku got their notes into their bags and headed out.  
  
"Room 3:1 in building 2:6" Miroku said while watching the map. "HERE!" They quickly got there. All students where waiting for the teacher. He came in just minutes later.  
  
"Hello, I'm Goshinki, Call me Goshinki sensei" (A/N: Imagine Goshinki with black pants, white shirt and black jacket... and then put glasses on top!)  
  
'What a weirdo...' Sango thought.  
  
"You!" He pointed at Sango. "I'm not weird, ok?"  
  
"I didn't say..." She started frustrated but got cut off by Goshinki.  
  
"NO! But you thought!" (A/N: great! A mind-reading teacher! Lol!)  
  
"Eh..." All students muttered.  
  
"Get yourself a seat!" He commanded. The group quickly got together, Sango and Kagome at one bench, and Miroku and Inuyasha on the one in front of them.  
  
"We start lightly because it is the first day" He said.  
  
"Sensei?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Hai?" He asked and looked her way.  
  
"Can I switch places with Miroku?"  
  
"Miroku? Raise your hand!" Miroku raised his. "And why... Kikyo... do you want that?"  
  
"Because they can't sit next to each other... and..."  
  
"Liar, get to the office!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO BUTS!" Goshinki yelled. Kikyo got up and left the room muttering. The group watched her as she left, smirking.  
  
'I like this teacher' all four thought. Goshinki smiled at them.  
  
~*Lunch*~  
  
"I never forget Kikyo's damn face!" Inuyasha laughed quite maniacly. Miroku tried to calm him down.  
  
"Try to keep it QUIET, people are staring!"  
  
"But you agree, right?" Kagome and Sango sighed.  
  
"Let's go sit by Rin and that new girl, Kirara" Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure" Kagome answered and leaved the two boys at the table. As they sat down by the two girls, Rin smirked at them.  
  
"I saw Kikyo as well, she looked like she had bit a rotten lemon or something"  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny" Kagome nodded. Kirara stared at them with a confused look.  
  
"Hey-hey, slo' down a sec' would ya?" She asked in her tomboyish language.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Rin said. "Kikyo is that slut that almost looks like Kagome" Kirara nodded to confess she understood.  
  
"Oh geez! Kirara, we have History in five minutes!" Rin shouted suddenly, startling everyone in the whole room.  
  
"Damn it all!" Kirara cursed and drew even more attention to the table. Kagome felt like wanting to sink through the earth, and by the look of her friend, she wanted the same.  
  
"See you later!" Rin said and tossed her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Cya lat'r" Kirara followed and they went off. All students where watching them leave, before continuing their lunch. Kagome took a bit of her Oden.  
  
"Hey Kags, I have wondered a thing" Sango whispered. "When you faced up against the slut, why did you choose yourself as candidate?"  
  
"Why do you THINK!?" Kagome hissed. "Kikyo would get most mad then!"  
  
"Nothing more?" her friend asked slyly. "You liked him in elementary, do you still?"  
  
"Hey, don't go into this...!"  
  
"I only asked!"  
  
"Okay, fine!" Kagome took a breath. "I still like him a bit, okay? But he doesn't seem so..."  
  
"Why not?" Sango asked. 'Miroku said Inuyasha liked her in elementary as well... and still now... Sometimes a boyfriend can give good stuff' (A/N: You heard right! Sango & Miroku are a couple... at least right now...)  
  
"When I used that in the office before, he flinched... I don't know..." Kagome bit her lip, looking around so none heard.  
  
"Maybe he was just confused..." Sango glanced over at the table where Miroku and Inuyasha sat. 'Then he must still like her...'  
  
"But I'm not sure! Maybe I just look stupid... or..."  
  
"Hey Kags, don't worry about that, ok? I'm sure I can make Miroku find out"  
  
"You would?" Kagome asked with new hope in her eyes. 'Does she mean it???'  
  
"O'course! Why do you have friends for anyway? Or make that boyfriend" They giggled and continued their lunch, but a certain Hanyo HAD heard some of their conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha took some of his Ramen and stared after Rin and Kirara. Miroku started blabbering about something again, but he didn't listen. He twitched his ears to hear some of the girl's talk.  
  
'Sango would kill me if I...' He cut of his thoughts as he heard them clearer.  
  
"Nothing more?" Sango asked. "You liked him in elementary, do you still?"  
  
'She liked me then? Gee... If I had known...'  
  
"Hey, don't go into this...!" He blinked, her scent had turned... what? Embarrased?  
  
"I only asked!" Sango said. He tried to listen more carefully.  
  
"Okay, fine!" Kagome answered and his heart skipped a beat at the continue. "I still like him a bit, okay? But he doesn't seem so..."  
  
"Why not?" Sango asked. Inuyasha snorted. 'What? Don't I??? Gee... does she think I'm cold or what?'  
  
"When I used that in the office before, he flinched... I don't know..."  
  
"Maybe he was just confused..." Sango glanced over at their table. He tied not to look at her.  
  
'Confused yes... that's true... but if she likes me... but then ALL girls would get over me... especially Kikyo... No way!'  
  
"But I'm not sure! Maybe I just look stupid... or..."  
  
"Hey Kags, don't worry about that, ok? I'm sure I can make Miroku find out" Inuyasha smirked. 'HE can find out? Ah well... maybe I should take up the topic... Kagome is not to think I don't like her... I DO like her...'  
  
"YASHA!" Miroku nearly shouted.  
  
"W-What?" He asked cnfused.  
  
"What where YOU doing? You're off today..." Miroku saw his glance towards the girl's table.  
  
"Don't tell me you listened to them!" Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"Well..." He said slowly.  
  
"Did they say something 'bout me???" Miroku looked at him pleading. Inuyasha jagged back for a second.  
  
"Nope" he then answered and took the last of his noodles. He could see Mirokus shoulders drop and tried to say something that would glad him. "But I think Sango's gonna talk to ya soon" This made his friend to light up a bit. He ate the last of his Burger and then took forth his schedule.  
  
"Hm... we have history next... In an hour..." He murmured.  
  
"Ke! Like I would care about history" Inuyasha snorted. "I ditch that one" Miroku sighed.  
  
"You really should start thinking about your grades... and besides, I heard from Hojo that we would have a project... two and two..." Miroku tried.  
  
"And who would that be? I'm not doing another project with YOU!" Inuyasha started to look at the girls again. Kagome had finished her Oden... What was so special about that food? Ramen where much better... Mirokus comment made him nearly fall of the chair.  
  
"I will do it with Sango, why don't you make one with Kagome?"  
  
"NANI!?" He yelped. "You are kiddin' me, right?"  
  
"Nope, not a bit" Miroku said. "I just want you to stop ditching. It's not good for your grades"  
  
"KE! Like I care!"  
  
"Yasha, you should really go" This time, he DID fall of the chair.  
  
"K-Kagome?" He stammered as he tried to get up. "Don't fuckin' scare me like that!"  
  
"Dad's right, you should do something about your language" Sesshomaru joined them. This made Inuyasha snort again.  
  
"Ke! Like..."  
  
"We know, like you care!" They yelled at him. He held his sensitive ears.  
  
"Would you stop that? It hurts ya know!" Kagome dragged him onto his feet.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah... Come on now, I want some spare time before history"  
  
"I am not going to that damn History lesson!" Sango and Miroku sighed and got past them, heading for the dorms. This could continue a LONG time. Sesshomaru also found it time to leave. He silently made his way out of the room.  
  
"YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled. The whole room got quiet. Everybody stared at the two.  
  
"ARE NOT!" He yelled back.  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"Wanna make a bet?" He smirked at her. She thought for a moment, then smiled and turned towards a table in the corner. Inuyasha widened his eyes as she was turning to Kikyos table.  
  
"Say Ki..." She started but Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth and dragged her outside, still having everybody's looks at them. Outside, he let go of the struggling girl.  
  
"OKAY! Fine! You win!" He said before she could say anything. "I go to the damn lesson!" She smiled warmly, making his heart beat faster. 'She's so DAMN cute when she smiles... Wait! What am I thinking!?'  
  
"I knew you would change your mind" she said and turned to leave. He thought for a second.  
  
'What should I use as an "if"? Something I must get in return...' He thought some more and woke back to world when Kagome was nearly out of sight. He ran after her to the dorms.  
  
'I'll think of something...'  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-papa watched the scene from a corner.  
  
'Hm... he and that girl seems fitting for each other... now it's only my oldest son left...' He made a mark on a paper he had in his hand. 'Hope Kaede makes everything in order for my plan...' He smirked and left the room.  
  
-_-_-~*~-_-_-  
  
The Chappie got kinda long, so I end here. Oh, and my new Idea is for a story called: "The day the world ended" Here's the summary:  
  
"Kagome leaves the group after three years gathering of shards. The jewel is complete. She gives it to Inuyasha to do what he wants, but he doesn't want it. He instead insists on her having it, in case she wanted to come back. In her time, five years passes and she finishes school and takes a job as a photographer. One day terrible news is spreading across the world,  
the ozone layer is so weak that the sun in less then a week will break  
through and burn the entire world into ashes. Kagome gets forced by her mother to go down the well, and gets knocked unconscious in the fall. She wakes up and tries to go back... but she can't! The world five hundred years into the future... is gone... How will she be able to live and know that the  
world will face that fate? The answer is: SHE CAN'T! Now is her and her reunited friends "mission" to try and make the future brighter, And to do  
that they first must find a way for eternal youth..."  
  
And here *dramatic music* is the TRAILER!!!:  
  
The day the world ended:  
  
~*they thought their quest was over*~  
"Inuyasha, I will miss you so much! And the others too..."  
  
~*A memory left and a promise made*~ "Kagome, keep the jewel in case you ever want to come back! I'll be waiting  
for you my love..."  
  
~*Years passes and something terrible is approaching*~  
"The ozone layer will not hold against the sun's flaming heat for much  
longer, we think of maximum a week"  
  
~*suddenly our heroine finds herself facing the feudal era again*~  
"MOM I can't leave you here!"  
  
"You leave right now!"  
  
~*the present world stops existing*~  
"I can't go back! It's not true!!! IT CAN'T be!!!"  
  
~*reuniting with old friends to make the world not face the same fate*~ "We need to find a way to make the present not become as it was before!"  
  
~*the question is... How?*~  
"We need to find a way to get ourselves live until those days come!"  
  
~*A battle against the future that is destined to be destroyed...*~  
"We can do this Kagome! We have been through harder things than this!"  
  
~*to rescue a doomed future... needs someone who has faced it... before...*~  
~*Soon on fanfiction.net: THE DAY THE WORLD ENDED!*~  
  
Like no like this story? Want me to put it up? Write it in a review then! And also say what you like school of many hearts! Love ya all ^^  
  
/Ashley 


	2. History class turns on

Thanks for ALL your reviews! I never got so many in one chapter! And it seemed that many liked the new idea of 'The day the world ended', But both that story and this has LONG chapters, so don't think I will update everyday... I HAVE got school too! Grades ya know... geez, and I'm just 14 yet!  
  
Review feedback:  
  
Zaibot: Well, You did give me many good ideas. And you might maybe be right, Inu-papas plan might work... And the last names? Well, I just thought of some :P  
  
white- Angel1215: Good you like my 'ruling' story :P And 'The day the world ended'... I thought it was a good idea too (Why else would I even have brought it up?)  
  
swimchick1614: Awesome? Hope I will be able to live up to it... And I will update as soon as I can!  
  
DiZzY F.o.B: Kawaii story, ne? I will surely continue with the story, and OF COURSE more Kikyo-bashing *evil smirk*  
  
K-Bob: Kouga will get a part in 'The day the world ended' don't worry, you will see how big it will be (I can promise that he is gonna show up quite much ;) )  
  
Sanosa: You love my story? Thankies so much ^^  
  
Jixi: Thanks for your review! Hope you will continue reading even if you don't know much 'bout Inuyasha ;)  
  
And then to everybody else liking my story, LOVE YA!  
  
Well then, on with the story, here's chapter 2!  
  
I will in every chapter have a little 'before-hand' story part. It can be a diary post, a flashback, or something like that, only to make the story more... ehm... interesting...  
  
-_-_-~*~-_-_-  
  
"18:th of August, 1998  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I remember the first time I worked in a project. I was nine years old, and my companion was Sango. But when the teacher suddenly changed his mind two weeks later, I got Sango switched to Inuyasha. I don't quite remember what we worked on for subject, but it turned out pretty good. Too bad Kikyo had to ruin it all... I still remember her evil smirk when she had 'dropped' her red nail polish on our paper. I cried then... But Kikyo got her bad side of it too. She got three weeks detention and a black eye, delivered by myself. I know that Inuyasha and I got ice-cream then. And we still got a good grade. I sometimes laugh at the memory of Inuyashas frenetically twitching ears as I managed to hit him in the face with some of my vanilla ice-cream. This ended in a food fight and a week's detention for us, but it was a fun time. Inuyasha was a great friend, and he still is.  
  
Today's history-project start made me remember this... and when I think of it, all my time in Tokyo, Inuyasha had always been at my side... even after he moved to Kyoto...  
  
I need to turn out the light, Sango's getting a bad manner tomorrow otherwise... But I will always remember Inuyasha as a friend...  
  
Love, Kagome"  
  
~Or are we more than friends?~  
  
School of many hearts – Chapter 2  
  
By the time Inuyasha and Kagome reached history, most students already had gathered there.  
  
"Inuyasha heh? Never thought you would show up here" Some teased. The Hanyo growled once to keep nearly all of them away. They tried to find Miroku and Sango.  
  
"I can't see over all the people!" Kagome yelped. Not even Inuyasha saw anything.  
  
"If I lift you up maybe?" He asked. Kagome looked down at her short skirt for a second but then nodded.  
  
"Okay, but only a little bit" He smirked. Of course he knew why. 'The girls skirts are way to short... but guys don't find that bad... except me then... Kikyo is trying too much..'  
  
"No problem, you can climb up my back if it is easier. He kneeled down. She carefully got onto his back.  
  
"Is it really no problem?" She asked.  
  
"No, not at all, see if you can see them now" Some boys tried to get a look under her skirt, but Inuyasha got them away with some growling and threats. "If any of you even DARE too, I will fuckin' make you regret it!" was one of them. Kagome saw her friends and got down quickly. She could still feel the attempted looks from some boys, but tried to ignore it. Inuyasha rose up to full length again.  
  
"You saw them?" He asked. She nodded and tried to get her way to the right. Why were people ALWAYS standing in groups? And everyone in the HALL outside history class? She then saw that math group B and Japanese where there also. History C, which Rin and Kirara went to, was on the end of the corridor. Inuyasha helped her to get the way to their friends.  
  
"Seems like it's full with people here" Miroku said. "But most are males... too bad"  
  
"You should be happy Bouzu" Inuyasha growled with Holden-back laughter. "Otherwise you should have been half-dead by now.  
  
"He WOULD have been dead!" Sango stated. Miroku sweat dropped with a careful smile.  
  
"Should we go inside?" Kagome suggested. The other seemed to have forgotten her presence, because they first stared at her for a second before nodding. They got themselves a seat while waiting for the teacher. Inuyasha grumbled a little and gave out his anger on Shippou that unfortunately just walked by. The poor Kitsune (Fox-youkai) grabbed his now sore head and opened his mouth to shout at Inuyasha, but shut up after one look at the angered Hanyos face. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a confused look as Shippou walked on to get himself a seat.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked.  
  
"History teacher is one of my fathers old... 'pals'... and that would probably make problem..." He muttered and threw his feet up onto the bench.  
  
"Really? Like what problems?" She shoved his feet down from the bench and nearly made him fall over.  
  
"None of your business girlie" He said and winked at her. She blinked twice, of confusion. 'What was THAT about?' But she hadn't seen what he had...  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-papa took away the camera from his right eye and checked something on the paper.  
  
'I can let Myoga watch over these two while I check on Sesshomaru... He really would need someone now' He thought and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Myoga sensei was in truth a... Little teacher. He was a flea demon and needed a microphone to make his voice clear. As he saw Inuyasha he smirked a little and tried to say something (A/N: Inuyasha & Kagome is in the front line, middle block, Miroku & Sango is behind) But Inuyasha just clenched his fist and got the flea to shut up. This made Kagome even more confused. Inuyasha leaned over to her.  
  
"He is as concerned as dad about us having girlfriends..." He muttered.  
  
"Okay class!" Myoga shouted in the microphone. Some pupils held for their ears and Inuyasha even fell backwards of the high sound. He clenched his sensitive ears before getting up, mad as ever, and squishing the flea under his thumb.  
  
"What the HELL are ya DOING!?" He yelled before sitting down again. Myoga popped out in his normal form and wrote something on a paper (A/N: pretty long time it would take, ne?) before talking again.  
  
"Sorry for that, I'm so used needing to shout..." He muttered. Then he cleared his throat. "Tai Inuyasha, you have detention one week"  
  
"Just my luck" Inuyasha muttered silently. Kagome patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Come over it..." She started.  
  
"You owe me something for this" He growled, even though he didn't actually mean to.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"K-Kagome...?" he whispered. As she started to sulk he stood up and walked around the table to the blabbering flea.  
  
"Hey, I take more than gladly another week's detention if I can take Kagome out the class for a second. We need to talk" he muttered after picking the flea up.  
  
"Hm? Relationship problems?" Myoga asked slyly. Inuyasha was about to say something, but Myoga finished. "Of course, and don't think of detention, a lady is more important"  
  
"Arigatou..." He muttered. He put the flea down and went back to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kag, let's go outside for a while, okay?" He said. She looked up with tear-filled eyes, which made his heart hurt, and nodded. She stood up and they went outside, felling the piercing gaze from everyone inside. He walked a bit through the corridor with her sobbing after and then sat down on a bench.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked after they both had sat down.  
  
"I insisted on getting you to that class, and now you've got detention and all... and..." She sobbed. "Are... are you mad at me?" She continued. He shook his head.  
  
"Not at all" He smiled. "You shouldn't feel guilty for something like that, I've taken detentions before ya know"  
  
"Well... but when you growled... I thought..." He cut her off by taking her hand.  
  
"Kagome, I was mad at the flea. He made it ring in my ears, you know how sensitive they are!" He said, before continue in a soft voice: "I could never get so mad at you..." Her tears where beginning to dry on her cheeks as she looked up into his Amber orbs. He smiled. She felt the sadness leaving her as quick as it had come. She gave him a little smile back.  
  
"Thanks Yasha" She said. "That was sweet said" She gave him a peck on the cheek and then rose up to go back to class. He just sat there, stunned. 'Those eyes... when I saw the sadness disappear... it made ME happy! And she kissed me... on the cheek, but still...' He shrugged his shoulders and then followed after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Two flashes more and then Inu-papa took the camera away.  
  
"I couldn't resist" He smirked and then left the hall to find his older son.  
  
~*~  
  
As the two students entered the room it got completely silent and the only one left talking was Myoga, but he soon also got quiet. Inuyasha stared at them all.  
  
"What are you bakas looking at!? I don't need any attention right now!" He cracked his knuckles and then growled. Everybody, except for Myoga, Shippou and the two smirking people on the second line (A/N: guess one time) stopped watching them. He snorted once and sat down on his place, staring at the flea. "Something funny bastard?" He muttered.  
  
"Not at all" Myoga said slowly and as Kagome sat down he continued with the lesson.  
  
"Those who not know what the project is about will have to ask a friend. Now we get the groups..."  
  
Five minutes later all groups got into their work. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the other two.  
  
"Okay, tell us now! We don't get anythin'!" Inuyasha said. The two just smirked at them.  
  
"What's WRONG with you two?" Kagome sounded a little frustrated.  
  
"We tell you..." Miroku started.  
  
"If you tell us" Sango finished. They grinned wider than ever. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at them with what-the-hell-do-you-mean faces. Shippou also joined them; the unlucky Kitsune had been paired up with Kikyo...  
  
"I should also want to know what happened outside..." He started before running away. Kikyo was taking his place, angrily glaring at Kagome.  
  
"HIGURASHI! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" She yelled. Inuyasha laid his ears flat to his head to keep the shrill sound out.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Kagome asked all of them. Inuyasha also glared around, and at Myoga, the annoying flea was smirking like an idiot.  
  
"WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" They all screamed. Except for Kikyo, she glared angrily and yelled:  
  
"You better kept your hands away from MY Inu!"  
  
"I'm not your DAMN Inu!" Inuyasha yelled back before growling at the others, still his ears flat to his head.  
  
"Happened? Why would something have HAPPENED!?" Kagome and Inuyasha both said to them, but aware of their faces turning slightly red. The whole class got silent, and by the silence you could know that ALL of them wanted to know. A long silence followed. Sango and Miroku looked around suspicious.  
  
"Why are everyone so silent and all looking this way?" Miroku broke the silence. Immediately everybody returned to work except for Kikyo, who still was snarling at Kagome over her taking "My Inu" as she said. In the end Myoga had to order Kikyo to leave the class again, with a week's detention.  
  
"DAMN!" Inuyasha muttered. "Now I have a week's detention with HER!" Kagome pitied him. She shouldn't even stand Kikyo for a lesson!  
  
"Now when Kikyo is gone..." Sango grinned. "Why don't you tell us?"  
  
"We already said nothing happened!" Kagome hissed. Miroku sighed and then chuckled.  
  
"Why... If I may ask, are your faces turning red then?" Kagome looked down, covering her eyes with her bangs. Inuyasha just cracked his knuckles, looking really annoyed. Miroku smirked.  
  
"So something DID happen?" He asked. Both of them flinched. Sango clapped her hands.  
  
"Tell us, come on!" She chirped. Kagome and Inuyasha searched for a way to escape as it came automatically. The speaker turned on.  
  
"Lessons end now, this is because of a teachers meeting... *crackle*"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome spurted out and towards the dorms. They said a little "later" to each other before entering their rooms. Kagome threw herself on the bed, picking up a book. Inuyasha turned on the TV. Both feared for what was going to happen in about... ten seconds. They counted.  
  
"One... two... three... four... five... six..." Both doors slammed open. Inuyasha turned off the TV and tried to get away in some way, while Kagome tried to escape into the bathroom. Inuyasha headed for the windows, but was stopped by a Monk's staff. As Kagome tried to reach the door to the bathroom, Sango's giant Boomerang, Hiraikotsu, slammed into the floor in front off her. At the same time, both Inuyasha and Kagome gulped, and, at the same time, both of the others said:  
  
"Now... now I want to know what happened..." Another gulp from both victims.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaede, Is thing settled for the plan?"  
  
"Soon, in a month or so you might be able to get the post, yes" The old principal said. "What would you do the first thing?" Inu-papa smirked.  
  
"You'll see..." He said.  
  
~*~  
  
That evening the four joined Sesshomaru in the cafeteria for dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome looked really exhausted.  
  
"What have you gotten through?" Sesshomaru asked them. They just glared at the couple behind them, who were talking happily. Sesshomaru got the hint and shut his mouth. Inuyasha sat down next to him; Kagome sat down on the other side of the table. They had both been chased around the rooms until they had told every single detail. Kagome didn't look at Sango as she sat down, and Inuyasha ignored Miroku. They just started eating their meals. Sesshomaru, who somehow was really disturbed by the silence, decided to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you noticed our father today?" His Hanyo brother looked up, looking surprised.  
  
"No, what about it?"  
  
"He has been sneaking around some, he didn't have any lessons today..."  
  
"Ho-Ho, wait a sec. SNEAKING around?" Inuyasha interrupted him. Kagome swallowed some Oden and looked at The Inu-Youkai as well.  
  
"I noticed him on my Japanese lesson, he was around with a camera... in Corridor 2:16... about two o'clock this afternoon... he looked really happy..."  
  
"NANI!?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled. That was about the time in the middle of History class...  
  
"Oh? You noticed him too?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Hey, Fluffy" Inuyasha said, slowly. "I think our little... dad... is plotting something..."  
  
"One!" Sesshomaru said, annoyed. "Don't call me Fluffy, and two, yes, I think so myself..." Sango and Miroku looked interested.  
  
"Oh... maybe he saw..." Miroku started, only to be cut of by a pound on his head. "WHAT!?" He yelled, holding his aching head.  
  
"One word Bouzu..." Inuyasha growled. A gulp from Miroku was the only answer.  
  
"Tai Sesshomaru, come to the principals office now" The speaker screeched. Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"Sesshy, I never thought you would need to go there..." Sesshomaru rose up with a snort.  
  
"I bet ten dollars our dad's fixed this"  
  
"I won't say against that" Inuyasha nodded. "He's up to something..."  
  
"I better be leaving in each case..." Sesshomaru leaved the table, turning one time. "Try to get together again, something says me that somebody wants us to be fiends" The four stared after him.  
  
"Okay, sure..." Sango said. "I'm sorry for... well... you know Kagome"  
  
"Same here" Miroku said. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends!" They shook each others hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mizuno Kayashi, hm?" Inu-papa said, looking at the papers.  
  
"Hai" The seventeen-year-old girl answered him. She had blond hair reaching to past her shoulders, tied up with a blue ribbon behind her head. Some hair fell over her shoulders in the front, a little curled at the bottom. What made most attention was her two pointed white-gold dog ears on top of her head, twitching as she heard the area off. Her sky-blue eyes were cold, thought she tried to keep her voice a bit cherish.  
  
"And have you fixed to let my dog in?" She pointed to her silver-coloured husky standing beside her. The dog's eyes were slight bluish beneath the brown, making it look really... you could say cute.  
  
"Of course dear! We are after all dog's both of us" Kayashi giggled a little and petted her dog.  
  
"I'm glad, Mikomi is my only friend, and family left..." A sad look came over her face, darkening her eyes.  
  
"Hai... I heard about the accident..."  
  
"Accident! Ten years ago... an accident they now say... But I saw...!" Tears welled up in her eyes. The husky whimpered beside her and put her nose under the girls hand, softly licking it.  
  
"Now, now... don't get that touchy... It will be fine, Kaede took you here so you shouldn't need to go to private special school..." Inu-papa eyed through the document again, before slamming it into his desk, making the Mikomi jump a little.  
  
"Well... I appreciate that... Now... Didn't you say somebody would lead me around school?"  
  
"Oh, Hai. He would be in any mo..." The door slammed open.  
  
"What the hell are you... Oh my...!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stomped his way through the corridor. Students, his age or younger all backed away from him, looking scared half to death. But nobody said anything; a glance at his face would keep even Naraku quiet, who he bumped into once. He muttered curses under his breath and shot glares at everyone nearby. He saw his fathers door, next to the principals office.  
  
'Now he's gonna get a bit of MY thoughts!' He thought angrily before slamming the door open.  
  
"What the hell are you... Oh my...!" He grasped.  
  
-_-_-~*~-_-_-  
  
Stopping there, a little shorter chapter than number one, but felt like stopping there! What is Inu-Papa planning? And what is it with the new girl Kayashi, a Hanyo as well? What is her past about? And HOW will it go with the school now? Next chapter is gonna including Gym class, with the new Teacher YURA! (right, She IS the hair demon...) This teacher surely freaks the group out... and then we'll get a bit of Kikyo bashing (REAL much ^_~) and some Naraku-hell-making :P... Wait up until next chapter, and REVIEW!  
  
Little of the character's ages, if you wondered:  
  
Inuyasha: Age: 17  
  
Kagome: Age: 16  
  
Sesshomaru: Age: 19  
  
Sango: Age: 16  
  
Miroku: Age: 17  
  
More ages in next Chappie! CYA all!  
  
/Ashley 


	3. Kayashi and Mikomi! Gym class is getting...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, so stop picking on me! sob  
  
Ahoy! New Chappie... Well... why don't just go on? And I still recommend you to read my other story 'The day the world Ended'  
  
Stats:  
  
'The day the world ended' chapter 3 up – chapter 4 = 60% finished  
  
Review feedback:  
  
K-Bob : Yeah, Kayashi is coming again! I just love to put in her! Even though she reads minds... But but, enjoy reading ;) And I will NOT forget the two tails of Kouga (heh, just love call 'em that XD) they will come in a chapter or two.  
  
swimchick1614 : Sesshy? Well, look a bit into this chapter and you'll know a bit :P  
  
twineyes-blacksoul : Interesting? Yeah... well... I agree   
  
DraGonMistress704 : You will get more, I write as fast as I can   
  
Savannah : Yeah, I go! (:P) Hope you will continue reading!  
  
asianvietgirl52 : I'm updating as soon as possible!  
  
Sesshomaruinluv : Good you like the funny story I've made this to. And this is only the beginning... If you wait a few chapters the REAL much fun begins (If it is not enough right now :P)  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
.:"Mind reading talk/thought":.  
  
---  
  
.:13 October 1988:.  
  
The thunder crackled once outside the house as the seven-year-old Hanyo glanced out the window. She was fascinated by the thunder, how it could come and go so quickly...  
  
"Kayashi" A female voice behind her said.  
  
"Hai?" The girl didn't look at the old woman, she just continued watching the Lightning outside, like she was watching a movie... The woman sighed.  
  
"You should need to get yourself to bed young miss, your parents will not like this behaviour, and they'll be back any moment now..." She stopped and gulped as Kayashi turned an icy glare at her.  
  
"Then they at least look at me! My mother is a high-settled Youkai, and my father is a high-settled human! Both have exactly what they want, except for me! I'm a nothing-worth HANYO!" She stormed past the woman and into next room, putting herself by the window again.  
  
"They say I'm nothing worth! All in school..."  
  
"Honey, what do you mean?"  
  
"Okaa-san!" She turned around and hugged her mother around the waist.  
  
"Hello sweetie, who were you talking about?"  
  
"How everybody at school teases me for my stupid ears! They say I'm worth nothing more than dust, something between a Strong Youkai and a smart human, making me a stupid Half-breed!" Her mother kneeled down.  
  
"Don't listen to them Honey, I love you whatever they say..." Her father stormed in.  
  
"Keiko! They are coming, get Kayashi out!"  
  
"Coming... Okaa-san, what is...?"  
  
"Not now Honey, just come here..." Her mother pushed her into a little room under the stairs. "Stay there, quiet!" The little Hanyo could only nod before the door was closed, leaving her in complete darkness, except for a little string of light...  
  
"So, The Mizuno family finally came back?" A dark voice was heard.  
  
"Yes, what do you want? We have the money now..." Her father spoke.  
  
"I don't want any money... anymore..." The voice hissed.  
  
"Then what?" Keiko's voice interrupted.  
  
"I want you to the grave, along with your bastard kid! And when I find her..." The last words got drowned in a flash of metal and two shots. Kayashis eyes widened in fear as she saw her parents fall to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, slamming the little door open, forgetting about the silence.  
  
"So brat, are you here?" She didn't even look at the man, just ran. She bumped into the old lady, looking up.  
  
"You need to help..." Her words choked. The lady was smirking, holding a gun herself. Kayashi gasped, tears welling up, forming crystals in her eyes.  
  
"No... not you too..." She ran. Away, out of the house... nearly...  
  
A crash of the thunder was heard before the whole house exploded in the lightning. Kayashi flew away from the blast, landing on the hard stone ground outside, scratching her arms against it as she was shielding her face. She turned her head to the burning inferno.  
  
"Need... to get..." She rose up, struggling for her consciousness. She walked slowly into a side-alley, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Oto-san, Okaa-san..." She whispered with tear filled eyes. A white-silver Husky pup came walking towards her, putting itself down by her.  
  
"Hey little doggie... you alone too?" The Hanyo girl asked, getting a whimper as answer. She hugged the dog, before loosing herself to darkness, but she felt save with the dog at her side... Mikomi...  
  
------  
  
.:"That was the day hell began, and lived on... until that day I saw... Him...":.  
  
--  
  
School of many hearts – Chapter 3  
  
Inu-papa had looked up as his oldest son stormed into the room. He eyed him as he stood, staring from Kayashi to him, and back again. He pulled his papers together as they had blown away by the wind. He hit them once in the desk, making Mikomi, Kayashis ten-year-old Husky to jump a feet into the air before growling at him. The two both stumbled back into reality as the dog growled and turned to him.  
  
"So Sesshomaru, why don't you present yourself?" Inu-Papa smirked.  
  
------  
  
Sesshomaru had stopped up, staring at the girl. She was obvious a Hanyo, those two ears on her head and her claws and fangs... But those eyes... Icy cold blue, and probably turned that cold by the sadness that gleamed over them. She had been surprised by his storming in as well, her eyes showed that too. He felt like wanting to light those eyes up, imagining how she would look with happy, soul-filled eyes...  
  
'WAIT! What the HELL am I thinking!?' He yelled at himself in his mind. She smiled slyly at him. He gave her a glance with a half-confused look, but trying to keep his cool. He was right, her eyes were sparkling as she smiled, some happiness... but still with that sad tone. Her body form was strong, she was standing tall, but her shadow was faint, broken. Once again he felt that feeling of wanting to cheer that girl up. And once again he cursed himself for it. Her Husky growled at his father, making him stumble back to earth.  
  
"So Sesshomaru, why don't you present yourself?" Sesshomaru mentally cursed him too.  
  
------  
  
Kayashi eyed the young man with a surprised look. He was obvious family with that teacher guy... but this one seemed colder, strict...  
  
'Like me...' She thought. Youkai he was as well, with narrowed amber pools, two stripes on each cheek and a blue-black crescent moon on his forehead. 'Something more remind able about me...' She seeked his aura, in order to find out some things about him when...  
  
.:If those eyes where happier... I suppose she would shine up more... and... WAIT! What the HELL am I thinking!?:. She was surprised by his thoughts and left his aura, smiling at him. He just glanced at her, with cold eyes. They stood there, silent, until Mikomis growl made her remember where she was.  
  
"So Sesshomaru, why don't you present yourself?" The teacher said. She glanced back at the Youkai. 'Sesshomaru, ka?' She thought.  
  
------  
  
While Sesshomaru and Kayashi presented them selves and he showed her around the school area, the four friends sat in Kagomes and Sangos dorm playing cards.  
  
"Yeah! I soooo totally rule!" Inuyasha shouted as he won for the fourth time. Somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Kagome said. Shippou entered the room with a smile.  
  
"You're playing cards? I'm in!" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"There goes my happy evening!" He muttered as a joke. Shippou smirked and took a hand of cards.  
  
"Okay, I start!" The others took a hand of themselves and then the game started.  
  
"Shippou, any Aces?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope, Goldfish" The Kitsune answered. "I heard a new student came in today, a little later than the others..."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked. "Is it a boy or girl? Miroku, any nines?"  
  
"Damn! You got me" Miroku handed two nines over as Shippou answered.  
  
"A girl, she's going to live in Kiraras room... But they will have to put in a bed from Hojos room since it first was made for one person... If they don't just switch rooms, which I think..."  
  
"Cool... hm... what to continue with..." Kagome looked at Sango, who was sitting with a smirk. "Sango, nines"  
  
"I have NO poker-face at all!" She answered and gave Kagome the last nine. "And I also heard about the girl, some say that she..."  
  
"She what?" Kagome asked again, looking around the room. "Shippou, any queens?"  
  
"Goldfish" Shippou looked around as Kagome took a card. "Sango, do you mean the rumour of that new girl being... A Hanyo?"  
  
"Miroku, eights?" Inuyasha tried. "A Hanyo? You mean it? Geez... Now I'm not alone then..."  
  
"Have you ever been?" Miroku asked. "And Goldfish"  
  
"Nope... eventually not, but the only HANYO at least"  
  
"My turn... Miroku, Kings?" Sango asked.  
  
"My lovely Sango, how could you know?" Miroku handed three kings over, letting Sango get all.  
  
"I know you" Sango just said. "Isn't this getting boring?"  
  
"Agree" All nodded, and Miroku smiled.  
  
"How about doing strip-poker now? That's more fun!" Two slaps, one punch and a Boomerang later a very unconscious Miroku laid on the floor. Another knock on the door.  
  
"I get it" Kagome said and opened. Rin stood outside.  
  
"Hey guys, you want to meet the new girl? The Hanyo?"  
  
"Sure" They answered, as the others had joined, except for Miroku, who was still unconscious.  
  
"She is in Kiraras room now, and guess what?" Rin said.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as she stepped out in the corridor.  
  
"She's got a crush on somebody..." Rin smiled. Inuyasha peeked out behind the others, since they had all made a wall.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"You should ask her..." Rin said. "Or your brother"  
  
"NANI?!" Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I think he likes her too... but I can be wrong..."  
  
"What made you think of it?" Sango asked. Miroku groaned in the room, marking out he was awakening.  
  
"Kayashi, the girl, is a mind-reader. Even Sesshomaru doesn't know... and then he also showed her around school and stuff..."  
  
"Mind-reader?" Everyone asked, even the new-awakened Miroku.  
  
"Yup, shall we go?" The all-honest Rin asked. The truth was, she never told lies, she was a pure as light... They shook their heads before nodding. Rin smiled.  
  
"Okay, but I am going to bed now, cya tomorrow" and she left.  
  
"GOSH!" Shippou shouted. "I have illusion soon! GTG guys, Cya later! I'll think I'm asking Sesshomaru about that girl... later..." And he sprinted of.  
  
"Activity of Shippou... Illusions?" Inuyasha said. "And Fluffy is gonna rip him to shreds!" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"We should get and see her now" With that she started walking, her friends soon joining.  
  
------  
  
They had indeed switched rooms, so Kirara and Kayashi got room 107. The Hanyo girl looked around, and unpacked her trunk, trying to ignore the other girl's looks at her.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Kirara asked.  
  
"The street" She answered. Mikomi curled herself up in a corner with a yawn.  
  
"Nice dog..." Kirara tried to keep the conversation alive.  
  
"Yeah, Mikomi is my best friend..." Kayashi finished unpacking, and took up her schedule.  
  
"Great... P.E on Fridays, I like that!" Kirara looked at her again.  
  
"Do you like Sesshomaru?" She suddenly asked. The other girl stopped up.  
  
'Do I?' She asked herself. She pictured the young man up in her mind again. He was somehow alike her...  
  
"Well... yes, I think" She then answered. "But I hardly know him... And he's Youkai, and I'm Hanyo, probably the only..." She stopped by Kiraras thought.  
  
.:"Sesshomaru at least doesn't hate Hanyos with Inuyasha as his brother... He might like this girl...":. Kirara noticed the Hanyo girl's looks. "Nani?"  
  
"Is there another Hanyo here?"  
  
"Eh...? Hai... Sesshomarus little brother, Inuyasha..." Then something hit her. "How did you come up with the question?"  
  
"I'm a Mind-reader" Kayashi shrugged her shoulders. "That was a way of talking to Mikomi... and stuff..." Kirara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Do dogs acctually comunicate?"  
  
"Well... I'm an Inu-Hanyo... so... yes" Kayashi muttered in an annoyed voice. Mikomi, sensing this, threw her head up and whimpered.  
  
.:"Is she bothering you sister?":. the dog asked. Kayashi shook her head and tried to concentrate for an answer.  
  
.:"No Mikomi, It's a natural question you know":. the dog gave up the conversation and lay back again. Kayashi closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She furred her eyebrows as the picture of that Inu-Youkai, Sesshomaru, was appearing in her mind everytime she did. She sighed. 'I cannot fall for a guy... They only hurt you... I've learned from my years on the street, Humans nor Youkais are relyable...'  
  
Kirara had stopped staring on her, and left the room, as was heard by the door slamming shut. Kayashi inhaled the air in the room, listening to the silence, while trying to force Sesshomarus image away. 'This can't be! I'm not allowed to... and I don't want to get hurt... again...' There was somebody knocking on the door and turned her attenttion back to the world. She rose up and opened the door, and thereafter stopping in an instant. For the first time in her life, she saw another Hanyo.  
  
"Well hi" He said. "I'm Inuyasha, you're Kayashi, right?" She only nodded before looking at the other three. A raven-black haired girl with chocolate eyes presented herself as Kagome, another girl, this one with waist-length brow hair and the same coloured eyes, was Sango... and as the last one... With violet eyes and black hair, Miroku...  
  
"It'a an honor to meet a lovely lady as you" He said. Wonder if she will bear my child? She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"No, sorry... Miroku, don't even say it" She said and turned, leaving a dumb-founded Miroku with three glaring friends behind. "You want to come in?"  
  
.:"I'm gonna kill Miroku for even thinking it!":. the three thought, while Miroku thought:  
  
.:"How in the seven hells did she know?":.  
  
"Hello?" She asked. They jumped a feet into the air before coming into the room.  
  
.:"She really is a Hanyo... I'm not the only one anymore...":.  
  
"Nope, thats right Yashie" She said while sitting down on her bed. Four pairs of eyes blinked at her, with the same dumb expressions. "You didn't know I could read minds?"  
  
"Rin said so..." Kagome said. "I knew she was all-honest!" Mikomi Yawned from her corner.  
  
.:"GEEZ! Can't they even tell by the looks? That girl shone with the puriness not even I have seen before...":. Kayashi smirked.  
  
"Well..." She said.  
  
"You've already met my brother right? And you've fallen for him" Inuyasha said. Kagome punched him on the arm.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango just frowned at him and Miroku was somehow still wondering how Kayashi could know, even if he had it explained for him.  
  
"Ehm..." Kayashi stared at him before turning her gaze away. "I'm not falling for any guy anymore" Sango rose up and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why the troubled aura?" She asked. Kayashi gave her a rosen eyebrow. "I live in a family of Exterminators, Youkai-exterminators, from long ago... so I know a aura well..." She continued.  
  
"I hope to leave that to me... that secret of why" Kayashi said slowly, icy. Sango shrugged her shoulders and watched the others; neither of them knew what to do. "How is your brother Inuyasha?" Kayashi continued.  
  
"Huh?" The Hanyo looked up. "Icy, cold... monotone... boring..." He counted up. Kayashi shook her head.  
  
"Not on the outside"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? He's always like that..." Inuyasha thought back. "Wait! I know! He wasn't like that..." He thought a bit more.  
  
"He changed some time after his mother died... and then my mother also died...I was about four then..." He shrugged his shoulders. "I think he went tired when our dad started acting strange, suddenly urging to get us girlfriends... I think that together with his mothers death made him mad... angry... I heard him cry once... he was nine... and I was seven... Since then he never cried a tear, never" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I on the other had had my friends, but he has been alone for his entire life, not even talking to me most of the time. And after I turned ten... we spoke, well, but he never found his life again... If you know what I mean?" Kayashi nodded, she knew it... It sounded like her dilemma, but in a different way.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said. "But he somehow is still normal, just a little cold, right?" Sango nodded.  
  
"He misses something..."  
  
"How was his mother?" Kayashi continued.  
  
"Like he is, strict... maybe he found it needed to follow her up... or something..." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders again.  
  
"Or maybe he does it..." Kayashi turned the following to a whisper. "Because he wants somebody to really care... to soften him up..." Inuyashas ears twitched, he was the only one hearing it.  
  
"Like you?" He asked. Kagome and the others two stared at him, not knowing what he meant. Kayashi shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe... but I don't want to have a guy in love with me, or me in love with him... I have been hurt before, and..." As the others stared at her, she shut. "Not your business..."  
  
"Ehm... we should head back" Kagome said. "It's getting quite late..." The others nodded. They stood up and leaved after a 'Goodnight'. Inuyasha stopped in the doorway and glanced back at Kayashi, who watched him quietly. Mikomi had fallen asleep.  
  
"I think you are just what my brother needs... and he is just what you need" He leaved before she could respond. She stared at the closed door.  
  
"What does he know?" She asked herself. 'But on the other hand... what do I know?'  
  
------  
  
The friends said goodnight by the doors and went in.  
  
"Sango" Kagome called at her friend.  
  
"Mm?" Was the response from the other bed.  
  
"Do you think Kayashi was alone?"  
  
"Hai..." Sango sighed. "I know who she is. Mizuno Kayashi, daughter to Mizuno Keiko and Mizuno Keji. They were both rich and famous, she was Youkai and he was Human, both high statuses on both sides. They died in an accident ten years ago. The lightning hit their house... Kayashi escaped from the house in time, but they didn't found her until three years later..."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Social workers and the police... Well, those three years, nobody know... But she had that dog with her, and was in a gang... can you believe, a ten- year old girl? And they wanted her to come and live with a family, but she escaped from that 'home' as they started to tease her... yeah... and then five years ago... when she was twelve... something happened. My dad never got to see the papers, but it was really cruel... yeah... and then by the age of fifteen they captured her for stealing... she was forced to it, so they let her go. Some gang-leader had threated to kill her dog if she didn't... well... and now, Kaede accepted her here, and she got in..."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"My dad handeled the case until a year ago... so..." Sango sighed. "Let's sleep, ok?"  
  
"Uh-hu" Kagome nodded and turned over before falling asleep, with a last thought. 'Kayashi, what happened five years ago?'  
  
None of them heard the cracking of the walls...  
  
------  
  
Sesshomaru punched his fist into the wall again, making a big hole. Shippou curled up against the wall, frightened.  
  
"S...S-sesshomaru...?" He asked shakily. The Youkai growled.  
  
"What is your problem, BRAT!?" He punched again, cracking the wall some more. 'I can't get that damn girl out of my mind! Not her smile, her rare smile, not her eyes, not her face... nothing! And dad is probably planning me and her together... How can he do this to me!?'  
  
"I want to sleep some before tomorrow, and you're gonna wake people up..." They indeed heard a resaponse from the other side, and Kikyos shrill voice:  
  
"Stop it! People need their beauty sleep!" Sesshomaru showed his fangs and drew hisclawed fist right through the wall. Kikyo screamed on the other side.  
  
"Kikyo, let him be, you will get hurt..." Kaguras voice said. Kikyo screamed again.  
  
"My make-up is ruined!"  
  
"Only because you are not SUPPOSED to wear make-up at night! BITCH!" Sesshomaru shouted and punched through the wall again.  
  
"I'll purify you if you not stop!" Kikyo shouted. Sesshomaru punched again. He hit something. The other side went silent. Ten seconds passed before Kagura spoke.  
  
"Nice hit Sesshomaru... Now she will at least be quiet..." Then her voice died out too. Sesshomaru drew his hand back and looked at it. Shippou curled up, trying to sleep.  
  
'Why is she occupying my mind? I don't want to love somebody my father made up... wait! LOVE!? What the hell am I thinking!?' He hadn't stopped thinking of her since they met. 'I promised myself not to be softened up like my dad... And I also promised to resemle my mother... but was she like this?' He stared at his hands. 'No... She wasn't...' He lay down on his bed, somebody would probably fix the wall tomorrow... In the dark he could see the big holes... He could even see the other side. Kikyo was fainted on the floor.  
  
"That's what she deserved... That bitch...!" He muttered before falling asleep. (A/N: First part of Kikyo-bashing in this chapter :P)  
  
------  
  
Days came and passed... Until Friday.  
  
"Morning guys!" And extremely happy Kagome shouted to her three friends.  
  
"What are you so... bouncy... about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Our first P.E. lesson is today, remember?" Kagome clapped her hands together. "WOW! Fried eggs!" She got up and grabbed a plate before putting the food onto it. Miroku sighed.  
  
"I need to go... I need at least half an hour to even remember our first lesson..."  
  
"P.E!" Kagome yelled, making the whole room look at her. Sesshomaru, next to Inuyasha, growled.  
  
"You really should teach your girlfriend some manners..."  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha cast him a glare. "S-she is not..."  
  
"Yet" He only answered before gazing outside, of course the first thing he saw was Kayashi who was playing with her Husky. 'Not even here can I get away from her' Inuyasha looked out the window as well, smirking.  
  
"And how much 'yet' is it on your side?"  
  
"Don't dare to even say something like that!" Sesshomaru said. Kikyo entered the room, and her first thing to do was picking on Kagome.  
  
"Higurashi! Don't you know how much fat there is in those eggs?" Kagome glared at her, before looking at the other girls' body.  
  
"Not half as much as you" She said before leaving the dumb-founded Kikyo standing there. Everyone hearing it laughed, and Kikyo snarled.  
  
"But you have at least double as much!"  
  
"Really? Wanna match weight?" Kagome shouted, which made the witch shut.  
  
"Good work Kag" Sango said. She stood up, finished. "I think I follow Miroku... he went away..." Thereafter she left. Sesshomaru didn't notice, he just looked outside.  
  
"Hey Fluffy, what's your first lesson?" Inuyasha asked. No response, which made his eyes going wide. He turned to Kagome. "He didn't react as I called him Fluffy!"  
  
"He's love struck" Kagome said, putting some eggs in her mouth.  
  
"I'm not" Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Inuyasha said teasingly. "Fluffy has just returned to earth!"  
  
"Don't..." Sesshomaru got up and pulled Tokijin out. "Call me FLUFFY!" And the chase began. Inuyasha ran for his life while avoiding the blasts from the sword. Kagome watched them silently as she ate.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Inuyasha yelled. "You have a sword that can shoot wind- gusts! It's no fair!"  
  
"Like I care!" Sesshomaru barked. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and put her plate aside, looking at her watch to see she was in time for , she had nearly an hour... and then watched the show. People had began do bet who of the two would win.  
  
"Either way Inuyasha dies or escapes, he's not winning against Sesshy when he's angry" Kagome said.  
  
"No Fuckin' way I'm gonna be killed by my brother today!" Inuyasha yelled, drew Tetsusaiga and turned around, blocking the Tokijin.  
  
"Way to go Yasha!" Kagome clapped her hands. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin.  
  
"See you at P.E, dear brother" He said before leaving. Inuyasha looked after him, dumb-founded (A/N: Many people are that in this chapter, ne? ;)  
  
"Yeah..." He said. "Sure..." Kagome sighed.  
  
------  
  
Kouga glared at the Dog-turd and his brother running around like idiots.  
  
'Bakas' He thought, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Way to go Yasha!" He heard Kagome yell. He growled lowly. Naraku, who sat next to him, leant forwards.  
  
"I know a way to really make her your woman before the Half-breed" He hissed. Kougas interest was immediately transferred to Naraku, who smirked. "Listen now..."  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome found their friends at the dressing rooms.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said as she got in and quickly changed. Her friend smiled.  
  
"You're late" She stated. Kagura looked around the room.  
  
"Wonder how boring P.E is this year...?" She said. Kikyo shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I just hope it's a male teacher, it's much easier to get good grades then!" Kagura rolled her eyes and turned to Kanna.  
  
"Aren't you gonna change?" The white-haired girl didn't answer, just looked at Rin and holding her mirror.  
  
"Such a pure soul Aneue... do you believe it?" She said some seconds later.  
  
"You're weird" Kikyo said. Kirara slapped her. "HEY! I'm Four years older, you should respect me!"  
  
"Respect?" Kirara snorted. "I respect the people worth respecting, and you are not in that group, slut!" And then she went out the gym hall. "And besides, you don't pick on younger people"  
  
Kagome smirked at the staring Kikyo and the went past her into the hall.  
  
"Kikyo, for you to know" She said silently. "You must work for your grades, the teacher is a female" Kikyo looked like a volcano, and even Rin thought it was funny and Giggled as she went past. Kayashi was inside speaking to the new teacher... at least tried.  
  
"You have such GORGEOUS hair!" The teacher, Yura, said.  
  
"But LISTEN!" Kayashi said. "Answer me now, is my dog allowed to be here?"  
  
"For a photo of your hair, yes" Kayashi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Photo? Are you sick or..." One, two, three flashes. "HEY!" She turned around to Yura, who was picturing her... ehm... hair.  
  
"But it's sooooooo cute! So soft, and well cared!" Yura looked at her new pictures. "So sweet!" Kayashi sighed and took Mikomi by the collar.  
  
"Come here Mikomi, you can lay in the corner" Kagome stared, as the rest of the did. Yura Turned around, instantly spotting two silver-haired boys (A/N: Guess?)  
  
"How GORGEOUS!" She chirped with starry eyes and all students were pushed out the way. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru soon found them selves... or make that their hair, being the full attention of Yura and her camera.  
  
"This teacher is... weird" Miroku said, and watched as the two Tai brothers tried to escape from the mad teacher.  
  
"Agreed..." Kagome said.  
  
As Yura finally was finished, after photographing all the students hair, except for a few, like Kikyo, she finally started the lesson.  
  
"We are going to play tennis today" She announced. Everybody sighed but nodded. "What are you waiting for? Get your stuff"  
  
The rest of the lesson was playing tennis, while Yura continued photographing everybody's hair from many places, once she was hanging upside down from the ceiling and Photographing Kiraras hair from above.  
  
"Isn't she weird?" Inuyasha asked the whole , and everybody nodded, except Kikyo, 'cause she was screaming over a broken nail.  
  
------  
  
"Have you understood what I'm saying?" Naraku asked Kouga again. The wolf- Youkai nodded.  
  
"This will get completely clear to use in about a month, it will take some time... be sure you get some time with the little Miko, alone, when it's finished, get me?" Naraku continued. Another nod and he smirked, handing Kouga a little bottle. "It will only work for half an hour"  
  
"So I need to do it in half an hour after use?" Kouga asked for the last time.  
  
"Yes... You need to do... The marking within half an hour" Naraku smirked.  
  
---  
  
My first 'cliffy' in this story, what in the SEVEN hells are Naraku plotting? And what is it with the Half-an-Hour thing?  
  
Hope you like my little teacher Yura, she is the hair-demon from episode 3 and 4, and I thought she fitted in.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Inu-papas plan will get started, what is he doing?  
  
First Chemists lesson! Explosive with water, what does that mean?  
  
More Kayashi secrets, and more sweetness, and of course... Humour!  
  
P.S. I have internet-problems and can only update at school, just for you to know! D.S.  
  
LOOK FORWARD TO IT!  
  
/Ashley 


	4. A new principal changes all

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha**

New Chapter! I still recommend you to read my other story **_'The day the world Ended'_** and give reviews to start my story **_'Innocent Eyes'_**

**Stats:**

**The day the world ended -** chapter 5 up / chapter 6 = 5% finished

**Innocent Eyes - **Summary up / Chapter 1 = 10% finished

This will be a quite interesting chapter if I say it myself... So go on!

------

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**_.:Mind reading talk/thought:._**

------

**_.: Journal - Date: 24/8 :._**

_I never thought it would be easy But this is just **TOO** Good!_

_Both of them has one at least... This is so nice... But Inuyasha... he has appearantly two of it... He's really _**'Mah Boy'**_ as it is said. As Kayashi Mizuno joined the classes, I thought I would die! What could be better than that girl for my oldest son?_

_Principal Kaede says the post will be ready for me in about a month... I just can't wait! I want my oldest son to be engaged before 20... and my youngest before that as well... but the earlier the better!_

_I teach Home Education and Chemistry... H.E. is not starting yet... But Chemistry... The first lesson for that was today... Some time forward we teachers will plan a little surprise for the students... How does a halloweenparty sound? Or maybe a Christmas-Ball? I haven't thought to much of it... but still..._

_Need to get some sleep now, next Journal update:_

**_25/8_**

_GOODNIGHT!_

**_Inu-Papa_**

------

_I need to remember not Mixing some substances with water..._

------

**.:School of many hearts - Chapter 4:.**

The room was totally silent... until...

**_"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen! It's now 06:00 and..." _.:SMASH!:.**

**"MIROKU!!!" **Inuyasha yelled after he had smashed the radio-clock with his fist."What the **HELL **were you thinking when setting the **DAMN **Clock!?" Miroku yawned and stretched a bit.

"Inuyasha, you have the worlds worst morning-personality" He said before rising up and making his way to the bathroom. "Our first class is at Eight AM, so better get fixed quickly... and hopefully the girls forgot to lock the door..."

"You Perverted bastard" Inuyasha muttered before rising up as well. He took out a new school-uniform from the wardrobe and put it on. _'Man... I hate these uniforms'_

Miroku was finished first and sprinted silently out the door. He went to the door next in the corridor and Inuyasha sighed and looked after him as he let out a happy yelp. "It's not locked!" He whispered and silently opened the door.

"You're such a fool..." Inuyasha muttered. He counted two seconds before Loud noises were heard and to five seconds before Miroku rushed back inside their dorm and locked the door, bruises everywhere. A katana struck through the door just next to his head and he gulped.

"You never learn, do ya?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku calmed for two seconds before answering.

"Probably not, and it's good morning exercises!"

"Say that Again Houshi, And I'll hit your head next time!" Sango's voice was heard and the Katana got drawn out. And surprisingly, Miroku got awfully quiet. Inuyasha opened the door to go out, and had to duck an arrow and grab hold of a boomerang just to get out.

"Hey! It's just me! Miroku fainted of fright in there!" The two girls put down their weapons inside their dorms after two quiet _'Gomen'_. "It's okay, anyone wants breakfast?" And so they left, Miroku still sitting by the door shaking of fright.

------

Sesshomaru left the dorm with a sigh, he had hardly got any sleep. The little Brat had been out that sunday with some _'friends' _and had gotten himself drunk. In the end, He had been forced to punch the kid unconscious to get it quiet. And the rest of the night was trying to sleep without thinking of...

"Sesshomaru!" A female voice called out. _'Speaking of the devil' _Kayashi hurried over to him, frowned and sighed. "You didn't get any sleep, didn't you? Shippou got drunk and you had to hit him, what a night..." Mikomi, standing next to her, nodded.

"I wish you could stop that mind reading" He said slowly. "It makes me feel really uneasy"

"Really? **GOMEN! **I never thought of it... All Right, I won't do it anymore!" He raised an eyebrow. "I promise!"

"I hope so..." He said and turned around. _'Then I at least can think without interuptions'_

"Is it that bad?" She asked worriedly.

"You promised!" He clenched his teeth.

"Can't help it" She shrugged her shoulders. "But I try" He sighed and they started walking towards the cafeteria, he was quiet, thinking thoughts of his own, and she was thinking her thoughts, neither of them believing the other one would think about themselves. The only one knowing was the dog walking besides them, and she didn't tell them, it would be too easy that way...

------

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome looked up from her Chemistry book with a confused look.

"Hai?" She asked. Sango shook her head.

"You're all gone in that book..." She got cut of by Inuyasha, who had gotten himself another portion of Ramen for breakfast.

"She won't need the reading" He said before sitting down. The girls looked at him even more confused. Not needing to read and study? Chemistry was hard enough without...

"He's right" Sesshomaru leaned over from a table to the left. "If you've got the same schedule on this one as me"

"And me!" Kayashi exclaimed. "First lesson right?" Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome nodded **(A/N: Miroku is still not there :P) **Kayashi smiled, an attempted smile but got cut of by Mikomi telling her quickly that **SHE **couldn't stand this minds and left.

"Then you will definitely not need to study..." Another person got cut of by Inuyasha, and this Sesshomaru didn't like it.

"Because, as Fluffy was about to say, Dad knows nothing 'bout Chemistry" The Hanyo said, milliseconds before ducking for a clawed hand. "What are you so mad about..." He said before smiling and adding:

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru rose up quickly but sat down again after a look from the three girls. Kagome sighed as the two brothers sat down again before letting out a little scream as she got drenched in Orange Juice.

"Oops, sorry Higurashi" Kikyo said with venom dripping from every word. "But it shouldn't matter, you just can't get uglier than you are" Kagome clenched her teeth and looked down but Kayashi smirked.

"Is that why you... Kikyo... are so jealous of her?" Kikyo flinched. Everybody stared. Jealous? Kikyo Shikono?

"Why should I be jealous of that foolish, ugly..."

"Perfect body, Long, smooth legs, Living eyes" Kayashi continued for her. "That's what you think of her"

"L...L-Liar!" Kikyo shouted before dropping all her breakfast over the already drenched Kagome. "That's what I think she's worth!" She ended before storming of with a:

"And she stays away from my Inu!"

"That... **Witch!" **Sango hissed and Kayashi nodded. Kagome didn't say anything. As Inuyasha looked towards her, he saw her shoulders slightly shaking and he clenched his teeth. _'How Dare she... That slut of a...' _He rounded the table to Kagomes side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go get you cleaned up, you can't look that messy all day" He said slowly and helped the girl up. Sango made a move to rise but got stopped by a person behind her. She turned and faced Miroku **(A/N: Finally ne?) **He smiled and gestured to her to sit down. She looked confused at him, but a few seconds later got the point and smiled as well. Kayashi did smile too, a little sad, as she looked after the two leaving the Cafeteria. And Sesshomaru was the only to notice.

------

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to open the door to her and Sangos' dorm before helping her in. Her hair was all messy with Orange Juice and scrambled eggs, and her clothes were done for it. He took out a new uniform from the wardrobe to her and She went to take a shower, but he was still worried about her not saying a single word. She came out five minutes later and sat down on her bed. He laid the old uniform in the laundry basket when she spoke with a stammering voice, cracked from tears.

"Why does she hate me? Why doesn't she let it go!?" He laid the uniform in the basket before sitting down next to her.

"You heard Kayashi, she is jealous of you" He said, laying an arm around her.

"Is that a reason to hate me? To hurt me, or anything?" She asked, still looking down. "I can't help how I am, **What **I am..."

"I now Kags, I know" He said. "When I went to _'normal' _Human schools, I got abused and stuff too, but, that was just only because of it too, Jealousity is strange..." He went silent when she leaned towards him. A small blush came upon his face. _'K-kagome...'_

"Do you remember the first day at school?" She asked. He nodded, a week ago... a **LONG **week.

"Hai, I do..."

"The confrontation with Kikyo?" She continued. He answered a _'Hai' _again.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Oh, Inuyasha!!!" Kikyo shouted. He got a really scared face._

_"Kag, help me!" He begged. Kagome smiled._

_"Kikyo, He's already taken" The 19-year-old stopped in her tracks._

_"And who would dare to?" She asked._

_"Me" Kagome said with a challenging voice. Inuyasha flinched. _'She really means it?' _Kikyo grabbed his left arm._

_"But Yashie, you're my boy, right?" She asked with a bittersweet voice. he clenched his teeth and shook his head. Kagome grabbed his other arm._

_"No! He's mine!"_

**_-End Flashback-_**

"I ment it" She murmured. He blushed deeper.

"M...M-ment what?" He stammered. She looked up, straigth into his eyes.

"Everything..." She whispered. He swallowed once, his heart was speeding up... when the door slammed open.

"Whoops! Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sango asked. The two jumped apart.

"N...N-not at all" Kagome said, a blush was forming on her face as well. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to inform you about Class beginning in ten minutes... And somebody was spying by the window..." Sango said before leaving.

"By the window?" Kagome asked. "Who would?" Inuyasha just growled.

------

Inu-papa whistled while he put his new photos inside a scrapbook, on a page with the text:

**_Inuyasha, day 7, date 24/8_**

"This is great" He said while studying the pictures and then the camera. "It doesn't even flash!"

"_Crimson Mist _Is a good Camera" Yura said as she took it from him **(Remember Yuras sword that doesn't cut hair :P? This is a camera that never needs to flash, even in darkness) **"Now, You know the other part of the deal"

"Hai I do but..." Ten flashes later he could speak again. "I have a class to go to"

"Do so" Yura said while looking at **HER **new photos and handing him the camera again. "Just remember, for each picture you take, I get one as well"

"Eh..." Inu-papa nodded. "Hai..." Then he left his office towards the Chemistry lesson while Yura left to her office to enjoy her new pictures.

------

"Hey guys!" Rin Shouted over the classroom, getting Miroku's attention. Rin held a few places in the back of the classroom for them, and Sango and their two red-faced friends followed. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't look at each other, both tried to control their faces. Kikyo was sitting next to the door, but they ignored her totally. Kayashi was sitting next to Sesshomaru on the first row, and Shippou was surprisingly sitting as far from Kirara as possible, and everytime she looked at him as he was watching her from the corner of his eye, he blushed and looked away even more. Kagome raised an Eyebrow and Rin spoke from the row behind her **(A/N: On the last row, middle seats: Rin, Fourth row, middle seats: Kagome & Sango, Last row, right seats: Inuyasha & Miroku) **:

"He got drunk yesterday, he was out with Kirara and some friends..." Inuyasha turned to her.

"Really? Why is he so of then..." Kagome hissed and gestured to Rin to continue.

"It was like this that afterwards he was _'Leading' _her back to her dorm... She did most the leading, but... Back to subject. As he left her, I passed by just as he said it"

"Said what?" Four interested students asked.

"He said to Kirara that he loved her" Rin said.

"Why is he avoiding her then?" Miroku asked.

"He doesn't remember doing it, but the whole school knows, he said it quite loudly... Kirara doesn't know what to think..." Rin shrugged her shoulders and Kagome sighed. _'Love is complicated... First to know it, then to show it, and then to exclaim it...' _Kayashi turned her head towards her and nodded knowingly. Kagome shuddered a little, those things could be creepy, but you better believe it would be a part of daily life... after all, it was.

"Hello Class!" A cheering Inu-Papa said. He looked over the front row with a smile and wandered down over the whole class, he looked surprised as he passed by the last rows but shrugged his shoulders.

"We start Chemistry now, take forth your books!" Everybody did as told.

"According to page 125, point _b, _The substance _H2O _**(A/N: My program can't do the number 2 down if you understand me) **Needs to be mixed with..."

"Excuse me sensei" Sango said slowly, after getting a hint from Inuyasha. "But What exactly is the substance _H2O_?" The class stared at her, didn't she know? But Inuyasha smirked at them and as Inu-Papa started to flip through pages in his book and mumbling, they started smirking too.

"Ano... Let's see..." Inu-papa flipped two more pages before getting an idea. "Can anybody answer that question? Which substance is _H2O_?" All knew it, none raised their hands up to answer. Kagome smiled, poor Inuyasha's dad...

"Nobody? Then open up page... Let's see..." He closed his book. "We jump that one, it must be something wrong with the books..." He took out two bottles, one with a clear substance and one with a red-like. The clear one was definitely water, and the other...

"Now, note what Chemical reaction these two substances make..." Inu-Papa started to pour the red substance into the bottle of water when Kayashi read some of the text on the red-substance bottle:

**_WARNING! Explosive if to make contact with H2O..._**

"**RUN!**" She yelled before doing as she herself said, not too late being followed by Sesshomaru and the four friends. Shippou was next after and Rin as well, Kirara got stuck somewhere along the other students who where soon out the hall. Two seconds later an explosion was heard from the room. Sesshomaru, Kayashi, Rin and the four where left after the other ran away, an exception for Shippou who was hiding from Kirara, who was slowly leaving. They looked inside and found Inu-Papa as a black figure covered in dust from the roof and walls, and, to their surprise, Kikyo, her whole person messed up from the blast. Her hair was standing upright **(A/N: And it is waist-length :P)**, her face black and dirty, and she was holding a bottle of what apparantly should have been nail-polish.

"Eh..." Kagome said. "Kikyo, why are you left inside?" She didn't like the slut, but why not ask?

"I didn't make it to the door!" Kikyo wailed. Everybody sweat-dropped as they looked from Kikyo to the door... ten feet...

"Say me one thing" Sesshomaru said. "You had about ten seconds, and still you didn't make it ten feet?"

"I had to let the Nail-Polish get dry first!" Kikyo yelled. Everybody fell over. Kikyo started to wail over her dirty look.

"My hair! My Make-Up! My Nails... all ruined!" Inuyasha rubbed his palms towards his head.

"Can we leave now? I'm starting to get a Headache" No one complained.

------

Two weeks passed, and Shippou finally dared to look at Kirara again, they where now know as the youngest couple at school. Sango broke up with Miroku after he asked another girl to bear his child, but they went together again after ten minutes, as he said he was terribly sorry, it always went like that. Inuyasha thought much about what Kagome said that morning, and she wondered if he thought she was an idiot or something, she felt like one. Kayashi was beginning to become really good friends with everybody and was cheering up a bit... until...

------

Sesshomaru looked up from his Study Guide in History when a loud knock on the door brought his attention. It was followed by many more quick knocks, and he felt disturbed by the frantically knocking and opened the door. Thereafter he stood, frozen. Kayashi was covered in bloody stains, her hair was messed and her clothes partially ripped. He opened his mouth when she spoke herself, crying sobs, but the message was clear:

"It's Mikomi... She's dead!" She cried. He didn't waste a second. He took his sword he got from his father, _Tenseiga_, which was able to save lives and ran together with Kayashi towards her room, but not before yelling to his brother to go get the principal. Inuyasha didn't waste a second either, because by the look of it, it was serious.

Sesshomaru slammed the dorm's door open and went inside slowly. He saw the dog immediately. It was lying in the corner of the room, towards the wall, bloody as well. The room was in a mess, and the lamps didn't work. He walked up to the dog while Kayashi walked sobbing after him. He unsheathed _Tenseiga _and waited for the response to find the messengers of the other side who would get the soul... but found none.

"What the **Hell**..." He muttered. "The dog's Damn **Soul **is gone!" Kayashi sucked in a breath.

"Kayashi" He continued. "Who did it?"

"I don't..." She said. "Quite remember... it is all foggy... but..."

**_-Flashback-_**

_She closed the door behind her and sighed once. Mikomi walked her way towards her place by Kayashis bed when a sudden blast hit her in the side and sent her flying towards the wall._

_"**MIKOMI!**" Kayashi yelled and ran forward before kneeling by the dog. When she turned towards a silent laughter beside her she saw two figures... but she couldn't see contours or anything like that... One spoke with a creepy voice:_

_"Your dog comes first... Then you... Our Families continue in their going path. My father hurt you and not too much say your parents ten years ago... My brother hurt your soul five years ago... And I'm Gonna **TAKE **it... but the dog first..."_

_Something the figure next to the one who spoke held began glowing and Mikomis soul emerged into it._

_"**NO!**" Kayashi yelled but the figure started chanting and her mind was getting drowsy._

_"You're next..." The first figure said. Then, she ran. She ripped her clothes, Mikomis blood was all over her, but she ran towards the only person she trusted._

**_-End Flashback-_**

"I can't remember what they looked like..." She said after finishing her tale. He nodded and then Kaede came to them.

"What happened!?" She asked.

"Mikomi got murdered..." Sesshomaru said. "And the ones who did it took her soul as well... and tried to take Kayashis" Inuyasha sucked in a breath, this was **not **ordinary happenings.

"Tell me what you saw" Kaede said, and when Kayashi looked down. "Or what you do remember, quickly, before that as well disappears. You" She pointed at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "You leave now"

"Hai" They said. Inuyasha left immediately, but Sesshomaru looked at Kayashi one time first before leaving as well.

_'She is followed... but by who?' _Then he remembered what that person had said. _'It was the son of the one murdering her parents... and the brother of the one who... Hurt her soul? Five years ago... and now he himself is after killing her... And what was the other one...'_

------

Soon the whole school knew. There was a murderer there... or maybe not. Some said it was a joke by the teachers, some believed it. But some people knew it was true. Kirara moved into a extra room, number 109. Kayashi lost her social part and locked herself up in her room when she wasn't at class. She barely ate anything, and she was always silent. But the only time she spoke... was when She spoke with Sesshomaru.

"Kayashi" He said as he one day was with her in her room. "You must let go, live instead. I think that this is just what that person wanted... Live again... That's all I wish"

"Really?" She asked. "All you wish? I don't believe you"

"See" He said. "You don't believe anything, that's another part, trust and believing"

"But I can't trust nobody" She looked down at her hands. "Does nobody trust me? I don't trust them, so why would they?"

"Because you are who you are!" He rose up and sat down next to her. "Because some people are better friends than other. Take my brother for example. He and Kagome are really trustworthy"

"Oh, so you're not?" She said, and he could see a little playful tingle in her blue eyes.

"Well..." He said. "That's your own decision"

"That's a good answer" She said and looked out. The sun was setting. "You better leave now"

"Why?" He asked. The sun went down the last hill, and before she could answer, he knew. Her Youkai aura was disappearing rapidly. Her hair's colour darkened into a dark bluish colour, nearly black, and her eyes were blue as she closed them, and Chestnut when she opened her eyes again. Her claws disappeared, and her dog ears shrunk into human ones.

"That's why" She said, and her voice was a little lighter. He nodded.

"Don't you want company?"

"Maybe" She answered, and he stayed, until her breaths turned into deep, sleeping ones. He watched her for a minute before leaving, silently closing the door after him.

------

Kayashi was indeed coming back to _'life' _again, and the others liked the company. The girls went shopping to celebrate, and guess who got to carry everything? Sesshomaru got the lightest package, since Kayashi wasn't much for spending money, and how would she? Another two weeks passed, and new moon as well. Kagome knew that day, or make that night, too well. She and Inuyasha stayed up all night together with Miroku and Sango, mostly because Inuyasha never wanted to sleep that night, because he felt fragile in his human body. Another new week came, and while they were working with their History project about the warring states, _Sengoku Jidai_, a message was spoke into the speakers.

**_"All students to the main hall!"_**

Inuyasha rose up and took his notes he had been writing, History was **SO **boring, but this time-period was bearable. Kagome took hers as well and they headed for the Main hall, where they met up with Kayashi and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, which notes did you take now?" Kagome asked.

"Uhm... the one about the west part of the country"

"Why?"

"Because our father would have inherited the position of '_The Lord Of The Western Lands'_ If they had still existed" He answered. "You?"

"About the Musashi domain"

"That's a nice part too..."

He stopped there as Kaede went up the stairs to the platform. Inuyasha turned from Kagome to Sesshomaru.

"What can be so important right now?"

"I don't know little brother" Sesshomaru answered, and as Inuyasha glanced at Kayashi, she shook her head.

"That woman shields her mind, but the others" Kaede took out a hat filled with papers.

"I will leave my post as principal due to medicinal request from my doctor. We will choose a new one right here" She put her hand into the hat and searched out some papers before grabbing one.

"Hope it will be someone good" Kagome whispered. Kaede opened the paper and showed it to all teachers before turning back, none of the teachers made any face.

"And the winner is" Kayashi sucked a breath in before turning to the Tai brothers.

"Guys You're not gonna like this" They looked at her strangely.

"Inu-Papa!!!" Kaede stated. Two big _'Thuds'_ were heard in the room, followed by Kayashis voice:

"Can somebody get some water? We have to fainted pupils over here!!!" Miroku wrinkled his nose.

"No, not water; I hate the smell of wet dog"

**.:End Chapter:.**

**_.:LFMAO:._** Oh, Kami, I like that ending, have been thinking of it for a while now and Whatever, now their nightmares have come true even more :P! Poor lads aren't they? And Kayashi... You who liked Mikomi, **GOMEN! **But I just forget her all the time, so she had to... disappear... so she died... but who did it? And what is it with the relationships? Will more couples become, or will they just break up?

And I know... I jumped pretty fast forward now... but... Who cares? **_.:Gets vegetables thrown at me:._** Okay! Gomenasai! But just keep on, soon it will be October... and autumn... and then November... and I have plans for that month... and December too so... Read on!

Okay, R&R, and tell me what you like and dislike with this chapter, I can take critics.

**In next chapter:**

Kouga and Narakus plan, will it work?

Inu-papa, the new principal, will make **CHAOS** in the whole chapter :P

Look forward to it!

**/Ashley**


	5. Gf Bf

**DISCLAIMER: I do STILL not own Inuyasha!**

Okay, starting new chapter up! This one will center the new Principal, and a little other things... and **K-Bob**, **Ginta** and **Hakkaku** are coming here too :P And in this Chappie there won't be a fore-play, just continuing where we where :P

**Story stats:**

**The Day the world ended: **Chapter 6 up / Chapter 7 = 10% finished

**Innocent eyes: **Trailer = 90% finished / Chapter 1 = 100% Thought out

**Reviewers/Review feedback:**

**Wolfgrl1880's Review-feedback:  
**Thanks for loving my story, I Update now XP

**Sanosa's Review-feedback:  
**Hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell I love your reviews, keep going

**AyameSama's Review-feedback:  
**Many people think this story is so funny... Maybe I'm a mistress of Humour :P And It WILL be interesting with the new principal - everything will be turned upside down XP And Here's you update!

**niichan626's Review-feedback:  
**Your new best friend? You flatter me! Update's here ;)

**Let's get going!**

------

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_.:Mind Reading Talk-Thought:._**

_.:Lyrics:._

_"Singing"_

------

Two pair of Amber eyes opened, gazing into one pair of brown, and one pair of blue.

"Don't tell me..." Sesshomaru started, but the look in the eyes told the two brothers it was.

"It's true?" Inuyasha finished the sentence, and the two girls nodded sadly. Both groaned and fainted again.

"Poor guys..." Kagome mumbled. Kayashi nodded.

"Make way!" The all too known voice interrupted. Inu-Papa was on his way. "What's going on?"

"Miroku!" Kagome hissed. "We got to get them away, the will snap if they wake up and sees him!" Miroku nodded and together they got Inuyasha out of there, as well did Sango and Kayashi get Sesshomaru away, while the other students blocked for the new Principal.

------

As they woke up again, they were in Kagome's and Sangos room.

"You okay?" Kagome asked.

"Should we be?" Inuyasha muttered angrily. "This is the worst!"

"But, little brother" Sesshomaru said. "It can at least not..."

"Don't you **DARE **say 'It can't be worse'!" Inuyasha growled. "You did that the same day he became teacher, and now look!"

"But it can't be worse" Kayashi said. "What could happen?" Inuyasha flinched and looked at Miroku, who looked back.

"Oh, yes... it can..." The Hanyo whispered as he remembered their father's biggest 'mission'... and Miroku's anger about a certain rule... "So much worse..." Kagome started to notice what he meant, and She groaned.

"That would be too much, wouldn't it?" She asked, and Sango, nearly screamed as she also realized.

"No **WAY!**" She yelled.

"What?" Kayashi asked.

"We can't say that.. not if we don't want anyone to suggest..." Sesshomaru stood up. "It to... the principal..." He and his brother made a face.

"We still have lessons, You know, math after lunch?" Kagome said.

"Not math..." Inuyasha groaned. He rose up as well and went for the door. "Everything at once..."

The speaker loud with Inu-papa's voice:

**_"All students! Further lessons are cancelled because of changed rooms! See in the main hall for more information, after 12:00 The new rooms will be set!"_**

"It..." Sesshomaru started.

"Can't..." Kagome continued.

"Be..." Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"**TRUE!?**" Sango screeched. All made a face, except Miroku, who smiled.

"Wonder who I will get as new room-mate?" He wondered cheerful.

"You dare..." Sango started, looking like she was taken by madness.

They all left the room, leaving a **VERY **bad hit Miroku still inside, nearly invisible under the bookshelf his girlfriend crushed him under.

------

Inu-papa hummed as he placed names over the paper. As he was finished he showed Kaede the paper, and she shook her head.

"No way we can get three students in one room" She said and pointed to room 102: _Tai, Inuyasha _/_Higurashi, Kagome_ /_Shikono, Kikyo_

"Aw, please?" He asked but the old principal shook her head. She looked through the paper.

"And we also have two new students coming in tomorrow, Here are the names" She put a paper on the Table and he read the names.

**Ookami Ginta / Hakkaku - Request for same room**

"Okay... like this then?" he said after five minutes. Kaede sighed as she looked at room 109.

"You won't give up until you get it that way?" The new principal shook his head with a big smile. "Okay, go for it"

Inu-papa had one of his happiest moments in his life right then, and he started singing a melody as he put the paper up in the main hall, exactly 12:00...

------

The group of students, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kayashi and Sesshomaru were there seconds after the... 'principal' left. A look at the paper, and they fell over (Exception the badly hit Miroku). Then they rose up.

**"NO WAY!!!" **They yelled, drenching Miroku's: "Yay", which was lucky for him, if he didn't want to have another bookshelf over him.

"T-this isn't true..." Sango stuttered and drew her finger over her name:

**Room 107:** Taijya, Sango/ Houshi Miroku

"What about this then!" The other two pairs yelled. They pointed at their names.

**Room 108**, _one bed_: Tai, Sesshomaru/ Mizuno, Kayashi

**Room 109**,_ one bed_: Tai, Inuyasha/ Higurashi, Kagome

"If I ever get the chance..." Inuyasha growled.

"I will kill him!" Sesshomaru finished.

"And we will not be late to help!" Kagome and Kayashi yelled. But even so, they couldn't do anything, so they checked the rest.

**Room 101: **Kitsune, Shippou / Nekomata, Kirara

**Room 102: **Bakemono, Naraku / Shikono, Kikyo ("Ha, just what that bitch deserves!" (Kagome & Inuyasha))

**Room 103: **Hikari, Rin / Kasumi, Hojo

**Room 104: **Kagame, Kanna / Bakenou, Kouga

**Room 105: **Kaze, Kagura

**Room 106: **Ookami, Ginta / Ookami, Hakkaku

"Who are those?" Miroku asked and pointed at the two last names.

"I have no clue, probably new students" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "And... since we don't have anything to say against this... I suggest we move into our new rooms now..."

"What about killing our father?" Inuyasha, still mad-angry, asked.

"I hire an assassin, what else?" Sesshomaru said causing everyone to fall into laughter, except the Hanyo.

_'But still... It can't be too bad?' _He thought before kicking himself in his mind. _'What Am I thinking!?' _And he got that kind of creepy feeling, and looked at Kayashi, smirking at him.

"Even if you play, truth will come out eventually" She said and left. He stared after her, but shrugged his shoulders and saw he was the only one left there, and so he did the same.

------

Sango and Kagome made quick work of their packing.

"I can't belive this" Kagome said as she put her Diary into one of her bags, and then some of her manga-book, she was glad Sango had taken the bookshelf without books.

"No... not me eith- Hey, is that _Chobits_?" She switched. Kagome took up the book she just held, the eight and last volume.

"Hai, do you also like it?"

"Bet I do!" Sango took out volume 3 from her own bag. "But I have the old version, your cover is much better than mine"

"Do you have all volumes?" Kagome asked.

"No, not the last, can I borrow it?" Kagome reached Sango the book, and then took her next manga-series, _Love Hina_.

"This one is quite good, but I only have the first three volumes..." She sighed.

"Do you **ONLY **have _Shoujo _Manga?" Sango asked.

"Quite, yes... but this one..." She held up a volume of _Ceres, Celestial Legend _"Is one I just bought, volume 1"

"And all of them you cannot show to..." Sango was interupted by a loud crash and then cracking sound in the wall, followed by an angry Hanyo's voice.

"**BOUZU! **How dare you even **THINK **things like that!?"

"As I said, you cannot show these to... Miroku" Sango finished. She packed down 38 volumes of _Ranma ½ _And Kagome beamed.

"I need to borrow those! I just read the tenth book, they are great!"

"Sure" Sango started on her Anime, and so did Kagome.

"I have a whole Bag for my Manga and Anime" Kagome said afterwards.

"Me too... We need to make a movie night sometimes..." Sango started.

"**Without guys!**" They said in unison and packed their last stuff.

------

Miroku packed his stuff down, and heard giggling and mumbling from the girls room.

_'Man, I'm lucky' _He thought. _'Sharing room with Sango' _He smiled. Inuyasha, who was throwing his stuff into a trunk, glared at him.

"What are you smirking for?" He growled.

"Just about how wonderful sharing room with a girl will be..." Miroku seemed to dream away. "Like..." He was knocked out of thoughts as he was slammed into the wall by Inuyasha.

"**BOUZU! **How dare you even **THINK **things like that!?" He yelled and then left Miroku there, the cracked wall and all. And Miroku only felt his headache increase.

Inuyasha left the same moment he was finished, still ignoring the monk.

------

He met up with Kagome outside room 109, Kayashi's old room. The Hanyo girl came outside with her small luggage. She smiled and sighed slightly while shrugging her shoulder, before giving them her key, Even though they got each one already.

"I made your brother fix me a key for room 108" Kayashi said before adding. "Maybe an extra is good, you never know..." Then she went to the room next to their. Kagome sighed before opening the door and going inside. One look and she turned to him.

"You sleep on the couch" She said at the same time he said: "I can sleep on the couch" They nodded and went inside, packing up. Neither of them looked at each other. Kagome suddenly rose her voice.

"I heard you throw Miroku against the wall" She said as she packed her Manga-books into the bookshelf. As everything else, there was just one.

"Hai, I did" He said. He was also about to put his books into the bookshelf, but hesitated as she was there, before shrugging his shoulders and put them there either way. She looked at him.

"And why?" She asked slyly.

"Because he was a Hentai again" He said and turned around. "As always" He went to his trunk and nearly started laughing as he recalled his own thoughts a while ago.

"Oh, Well, I guess I can understand him" He spun around and faced her. "That's what he always dreamed of, right? Sleeping in the same room as Sango I mean" He nodded, and she continued with a sly smile as he put his trunk under the bed.

"Haven't you ever done that?" That caught him off guard. "Dreaming of something like it?"

"N-no... I mean... maybe or..." He stammered, a sudden blush rising on his face as he looked out the window to not face her. _'Damn her... Why is she bringing that up?'_

_'Hm...? Now that was a weak point for him it seems...' _Kagome smiled. "Yes, or no?"

"Why are you asking this?" He demanded suddenly.

"Well..." She didn't know how to say. _'I just want to know if he ever thinks... of me...like that or anything...It's to embarrassing to just ask about it...'_

"I'm waiting" He said. She walked away from the bookshelf and stood then next to him, looking out the window as well, but slightly gazing at him from the corner of her eye. Then she smiled.

"You're blushing"

"Am not!" He said and turned away from the window. Then he looked at her. "But you are" She watched herself in the window, seeing he was right.

"No, I'm not blushing, you are!" She turned around, her eyes gazing into his.

"You are" he said.

"Okay, but only if you confess you are too!" She said, backing two steps, finding herself against the window.

"Sure, maybe I am" He said, taking a step forward, smirking as he saw the small glimpse of fright in the younger girl's eyes. _'Now this is kinda scaring me... I never confessed anything like this before...'_

_'What is he doing...' _Kagome thought, panicking a little. _'I don't like that smirk...'_

"Okay... so..." She went to the side, a little try to escape. "Then... shall we finish..." His movements caught them both off guard. One second her smirked at her, a second later he had her pinned against the bed, still with that smirk.

"Finish what?" He asked. She swallowed. A little bit of her was scared, but the most... not...

"Eh..." She bit her lip, still not able to leave his gaze with hers.

"Well?" He asked slowly his face merely inches from hers...

A sudden movement caught his eye and as he realized what was going on, he threw himself of her. She looked quite confused as he pushed the window open and then cursing.

"Damn him! Can't he just let me be for once!"

"Who?" She asked, sitting up on the bed.

"My dad... or 'The Principal'!" Inuyasha muttered and turned around, suddenly feeling embarrassed again. "I'm sorry... I don't know what I was thinking"

"It's okay..." She said, then asked. "If your father hadn't interrupted... ehm... would you have... you know... kissed me?"

"Probably..." He mumbled. "I'm sorry if I scared you or..."

"No, it's okay I said... and... ehm..." She hesitated. "If you want to... it's okay as well..." She said it slowly, whispering more like it, but he heard her perfectly.

"What... you mean..." He stared at her, and she just nodded a little. "It wouldn't... scare you or anything...?" She shook her head. He swallowed. Before, it had seemed so easy... but now...

"You don't have to if you don't want... but..." She continued whispering. "I wouldn't complain..." His ears twitched, he had heard that too.

_'Man, this is making me nervous... But she said at lunch that day that she liked me... this could be my chance to show her the same... right?' _He thought.

_'Is he hesitating... why? I got to find out eventually if he likes me... I got to!'_

Seconds passed by, and none of them moved. She looked at him, he looked back. Then, he took one step, and another, until he sat down next to her, and then he stopped again, hesitating a bit.

_'Okay, here goes...' _He thought before slowly cupping her chin and leaning forward, his lips softly brushing against hers. She herself kissed him back more deeply while tilting her head and her heart pounding in her chest.

He seeked her mouth and she slowly gave him entrance, and his heart was pounding as well as he explored her mouth, her sweet taste nearly drugging him. His tongue touched hers, caressing it softly and carefully.

She didn't know what he was doing, but she liked it. A small moan from her startled herself a much as him. She had never made that kind of sound before, at least not while kissing anyone. He lowered his hand to her shoulder and pushed her lightly, guiding her to lay down as he kissed deeper. She decided to try and take over a bit and pushed her own tongue against his. His resistance was more than she expected, and as another moan startled her, he pinned her tongue under his, while he continued caressing it.

It felt almost like she lost something as he pulled back and looked at her. Her hair lay as a cascade under her and her eyes watched his, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Man..." He panted. "You taste damn good girl" She panted as well, breathing for a while before replying.

"So do you" He smirked at her. Then he realized something.

"Maybe I should move..."

"I'm not complaining as it is now" She answered lightly. He chuckled and rose up before sitting down next to her. She sat up slowly, continuing to look at him. "Why is your father going on like that?" She then asked as she reminded the interruption before.

"Oh... he's just so complaining about us having girlfriends... In Sesshomarus case it's more about marriage..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh... But don't you think he would just give up if you **HAD **Girlfriends?" She then asked and moved closer.

"Maybe... but possible he just would give it more attention..." He suddenly realized where she was leading, and looked at her. "What about it?"

"Eh?" She blinked before looking down. "Well... I was just thinking..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If I had a chance... of... of being your girlfriend?" She looked at him the same time she said it, the question also written in her eyes. He smiled. He hadn't dared to ask... but she did... He laid an arm around her shoulder and dragged her close to him.

"Of course" He whispered in her ear. Her heart jumped over a beat. The sentence echoed in her mind a few times before she finally understood the message. Her face blushed again and she looked down, whispering.

"Thank you..." With breathless voice.

"Silly girl, how could i not say yes?" He asked her smirking. She got her voice back and smiled as well.

"I don't know... tell me?" She asked and looked up again.

"I can't" He simply said. "Because there is no way I could say no to you"

This time, she kissed him first, but that didn't mean she got control. She soon found herself pinned against the bed again, her tongue stuck under his, and small moans escaping her as Inuyasha explored the depths of her mouth.

------

Miroku was sitting with his ear against the door and as Sango came by and asked him what was going on, he silenced her and gestured her to listen as well. She instead put her eye against the keyhole, and, well, she understood perfectly.

"At least seems something good came out of the room changing" She whispered. Miroku stared at her, with a fake shocked face.

"What? Wasn't all for good?" She whacked him lightly on his head before dragging him away, he complained, but she just snorted at him and thereafter closed the door at room 107, Miroku inside, without key, locked in.

------

Kayashi left room 108 with a sigh.

"Man, Sesshomaru is stubborn" She mumbled as she stretched out. It had taken more than ten minutes to finally making an agreement about the bed. In the end she had gotten her will through, with the promise to never read his mind without permission.

_'I can always do it without telling him, but... a promise is a promise...' _She looked at the room next to them, and sighed again. She should close her mind a bit more sometimes... But she was happy for them at least. Her stomach growled and she chuckled.

"Time for dinner I guess..." She saw Sango sitting outside room 107, smirking while Miroku was knocking hard against the door, begging her to open.

"Hello Sango" Kayashi greeted. "You better let him out before he interrupt someones sleep..." _'Sesshomaru's that is...' _"Or someones privacy" Sango smiled and unlocked the door, Miroku more falling than going out.

"Shall we go and eat dinner?" The Hanyo girl asked. "Sesshomaru is sleeping, so we won't have to wait for him... and the others..." The two just nodded understanding, and they left for the cafeteria.

------

Inu-Papa glanced at the pictures, they became quite good, but since Inuyasha saw him before he got what he really wanted... but, not more about that... He put them into his Inuyasha-photo-album, and saw it much more pictures than Sesshomaru's, his oldest son had only five pictures in his album.

_'Too bad that is...' _He thought and then looked at the clock, half past six. He took the pictures at Half past two... four hours ago...

_'Wonder how they're doing now...' _He thought with a chuckle before leaving the room, the Camera in his grasp.

------

Inuyasha and Kagome left for dinner at six and met up with the others in the Cafeteria, Sesshomaru wasn't there, but the other three were... far more than enough. The two just sat down to eat with a quiet "Hi" to the others. Kayashi returned the greeting but didn't say anything more, that was less than the other two... much less.

"Come on, tell now" Sango said to Kagome, who was just silent. "I know something happened, come on!" Miroku wasn't better, but he got what he deserved at least.

"Come on now Yasha" He pleaded. "How far did it go...?" He got a punch on his head, making him crash into the ground. Sango smirked.

"Kagome..." She whispered and leaned over to her friend. "If so to say, I **heard **you" Kagome got wide-eyed and blushed before looking down. "Ha!" Sango continued. "Now I know something happened! And I gues Miroku blabbered..." That comment came from the now storming Kikyo coming towards them.

"**HIGURASHI!**" She yelled, this drawing the whole cafeteria's attention. "What do you **THINK **you have? Gettin oyurself into **MY **Inu's room is already worse enough... but **THIS!?** You're no better than a common whore!" Kagome flinched, but she wasn't the only one. Inuyasha did as well, and he rose up, taking two steps until he faced the two year older woman.

"Don't you dare..." He said, growling more than saying. "Calling my **GIRLFRIEND **a whore!" and with that, he slapped her across the face, sending her flying until she hit the ground a few meters later. No one in the whole Cafeteria said anything, just gaped. They had heard. The word still echoed... 'Girlfriend'

"Inuyasha" Kagome said and rose up. "It's okay, she has no might in that word"

"Still I don't tolerate it!" He said and stomped forward, but the sixteen-year-old girl got before him.

"Kikyo" She said slowly. "Who are **You **to call **ME **a whore, hm?" She stood right before the Nineteen-old. Kikyo rose up.

"I already know about it Higurashi" She spat. "How you snared **MY **Inu and..."

"He..." Kagome started. "Is not..." She clenched her fist. "**YOUR **Inu!!!" She punched her, sending her flying again.

"You have no right to call him anything..." She continued. "**Whore**" And then she turned around and went back to the table, sitting down. Inuyasha stared around inside the room.

"Why are you staring? Is there something on your mind you can tell me right now!" He growled, and the room turned back into a chatting hall, exept two persons... One muttering Miko who strode away with a black eye, and another...

------

_'How dare he!?' _Kouga thought frustrated. _'He cannot take Kagome as **HIS **Girlfriend! I won't allow it!' _He looked at the little bottle, soon... soon he would get what he wanted...

------

The following days rules got changed. **NO** More school uniforms (If you didn't want to) Was the first, and Inuyasha acctually liked that rule. Kagome still used her School uniform, since she hadn't brought so many clothes, and none of the guys wanted to help with shopping... so... Next rule was that there was no rule for going to bed, which was also appreciated. Next was not as much appreciated...

"He can't mean it!" Inuyasha yelled, staring at the paper note. "A must to go on lessons, anyone who doesn't get's to have a meeting with the principal about it!?"

"He just wants to talk to **US** more" Sesshomaru said. "...Or maybe you"

"Haha, very funny" The Hanyo growled. His girlfriend... It was quite different to call Kagome that, but she was... Took him by the arm.

"You are either way not ditching any classes Yasha, so that doesn't do anything to you... and you know, weapon class is today"

"A light among the darkness" He sighed. "Well then, Japanese first right?" A nod and he swore to kill his father if he got to meet him again.

------

Two new students strode down the main corridor. The both had punk-clothes and earrings... and they were twins.

Ginta and Hakkaku Ookami were old 'friends' of Kouga, they had transferred as he had asked them, and right now they were on their way to fullfill a mission.

"The girl... If she hangs around that Hanyo..." Ginta started.

"We tell her that she has to go to the math classroom, since their first lesson was math" Hakkaku finished. They saw the girl they sought and went forwards.

"Higurashi Kagome, right?" Ginta asked. Kagome looked surprised. She asked Inuyasha to stop, and he glared at the Wolf-Youkais, and they gulped a little.

"Goshinki-sensei had a request for you to go back to the Math classroom... it was about some test or something..." Hakkaku said. She nodded.

"Okay, thanks for telling me" She turned and Inuyasha made an attempt to follow, but she stopped him.

"Remember the new rule" She whispered and left. he turned around muttering and left towards Japanese. The twins snickered, mission completed.

------

Kayashi met up with Inuyasha outside class, this was the only lesson that Sesshomaru wasn't among them.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked.

"Those wolf-twins told her Goshinki-sensei wanted her something..." He muttered and went inside.

"Why didn't you follow?" She sat down next to him.

"The new rule..." He just sighed. The twin brothers entered, and Inuyasa still didn't trust them. But he hadn't time to do anything, since the teacher had entered as well.

"Okay, now lets see..." He started counting up names. "...Higurashi, Kagome?" He asked.

"She went to a meeting with Goshinki-sensei" Ginta told the teacher.

"Okay, that's good of you to tell it..." He continued until... "Bakenou, Kouga? Not here?" Kayashi mouthed 'Danger' after reading Gintas mind. Inuyasha burst out of his chair and ran out of the room.

"Tai Inuyasha, stop immideately! Get back here!"

"Good luck..." Kayashi whispered. Sango and Miroku stared, but she arched an eyebrow, and then mouthed 'Not here, student?' And they nodded, worry in their faces.

------

Kagome went the whole way to the math classroom.

"This better be important..." She muttered. She knocked on the door, didn't get an answer, and went in.

"Hello?" She asked. It was dark, and still no answer. "Hello!?" she went two steps and then heard the door lock. She spun around, and opened her mouth, before having it covered. She felt some sort of liquid go down her throat, and she had no choice but to swallow. Seconds later she felt a strange feeling, just as she was let go.

"Wh...why..." She mumbled as she stumbled to the wall, her vision blurring and the world swirling, She held onto the wall just to not fall.

"Heh, you're to trusting" She glared towards him as much as she could.

"K...Kouga... **WHY!?**" She screamed, but her voice was not loud, it was rather like a whisper.

"So there, it's not gonna hurt you or something..." The wolf went two steps closer.

"D...don't come closer..." She raised her hands, her vision even more blurring. "I burn you..." Pinkish energy flared at her hands.

"Too weak, Kagome" He said as the fire died, her eyes widened in shock. "The potion locks Miko-powers, just if you would struggle, and it damages vision, voice and..." She fell to the side and he smirked before continuing. "...balance"

"You..." She mumbled, now totally blind. She couldn't see him, and not feel his aura... She was panicing.

_'Inuyasha... Help me...' _She pleaded in her mind. A voice started mumbling inside her as the wolf came closer.

------

He rushhed through the corridors, not noticing anyone or anything, he ran straight through a group of students, nearly knocked a teacher over, and knocked a table down in his rampage. He got to the math room, and the door was locked.

_'That lowly...' _He thought and started punching the door.

------

She could only hear is footsteps come closer, then his breath in her face.

"Poor girl, all alone hm? You... 'Boyfriend' couldn't at least follow you? Too bad..." He lifted her chin up. "Then Nobody can help you..." He kissed her, but she remained her mouth shut.

_'That pleasure he wont get...' _She thought before a slap hit her face.

"Bitch, don't think you are anything!" He yelled and lunged another slap. "You do as you shall, got it!" She started to cry as he kissed her again, invading her mouth as much he could. She heard the door get punched in, and that voice...

_'**Your body has nothing to say... right?**' _She thought after. _'No...' '**But what is you heart saying?**' _She opened her eyes widely, and as he left her mouth, she decided.

_'My heart is saying...' _"**NO!**" She yelled and suddenly found the strength to hit him, Pinkish miko-powers flaring at her hands. He stumbled backwards as she rose up, finding her balance again. She saw him now, and he glared.

"Half an hour hasn't been yet... then how... **BITCH!**" His movement made her lose her breath as he pushed her against the wall with one hand aroungd her throat. A slap hit her cheek, and another. "Learn not to disobey, whore!" Her temper flared. Whore? She? But the pain was unbelievable, even if she should be able to burn him. The door cracked, and Kouga turned.

"What the..." She got her chance, and kicked him in the stomach.

"**BASTARD!**" She yelled and he flew backwards, herself falling to the ground, uttering a groan. Inuyasha kicked the door in and just watched the Wolf land before him.

"You..." He growled. "I've got enough of your foul play!" He kicked him in the side before running to his girlfriends side.

"Kagome, how is it?"

"Dizzy..." She mumbled. The spell was getting back again. He lifted her up, examined the bruises quickly.

"Not to dangerous... but We better check this up with Kaede..." He walked to the door, but not before kicking the half-risen wolf first. "You're the most cowardly..:" he growled before leaving him there on the ground.

------

Kaede heard the knock and opened.

"Inuyasha? don't you have lessons... oh, what has happened?" The Hanyo got inside before answering.

"Kouga got some stupid idea, She got somethin that smells of..." He sniffed once. "Some potion... smelling like lime and herbs..."

"Let me see it..." Inuyasha sat down, still holding his girlfriend. "Kagome, what does it feel?"

"Kouga...s aid something about damaging..." She breathed. "Vision, voice and balance... and it is making me dizzy... is... like the world... is... spinning..."

"Nothing more?" The old woman asked.

"Nothing More!?" Inuyasha growled. "It seems terrible already"

"But I need to know..."

"Miko-powers weaken..." Kagome answered.

"Oh, that effect should be over in about ten minutes" Kaede said. "It's nothing dangerous... an half-an-hour's rest or something will do it" Inuyasha nodded.

"I follow her, and then... I don't get punishment from running of class?" He asked.

"No" The old woman answered. "It will be all right, get going now"

"Arigatou" He said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

**.:Chapter End:.**

Okay, 23:13 here, and I finished it! Love the fluffy part, don't you do it as well?

Not much Humour... but give me reviews either way

Got to sleep now, Review!

Until next time...

**CYA!**

/Ashley


	6. The voice of 'IT'

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine... but in my heart he is, and his cute ears too **

------

Well, welcome back everyone, I have a few notes!

------

First of all, an apology: When I last updated, 'chapter 5' Was something not part of the story at all! I can explain this (it made some people confused).

It was like this, the same day I loaded up the sixth chapter of my other story, 'The day the world ended' in two versions, I decided to use one of them, and then left the other one. As I loaded up Chapter 5 of this story, I accidentally loaded that chapter up as well! Gomenasai Minna-san! I found out about it and made up my mistake, and I hope that people now can forgive me for this little mistake...

------

If we go on, It's about the rating of this story. I have read several stories, rated PG-13, which got deleted because of language or violence etc. It seems the line between PG-13 an R is very small. And I somewhat think that this story will get into that line too... so That's why I probably will be rating it up to R with this Chapter, but for all readers, don't worry, It's all about safety! (Maybe a bit more describing in some parts, but still...) If you have comments, mail me or write in a review!

There Maybe also will be less Humour as the story goes on (As Histories such as Kayashi's past and Naraku's 'plans' are coming up) But I hope you will continue reading, the funny parts will not be gone!

------

Next thing is about last Chapter, little info's:

**Ranma½-** Is in my country (Sweden) Given out in 38 Volumes (don't know if it's different in other countrys, but still)

**K-Bob-** I Got The two wolfes into the story, are they okay? Tell me please!

**Manga's-** I use in this story I have read myself, exceptions are Chobits volume 6-8 and Ceres-Celestial Legend!

------

I was also planning on writing a new story (Again ;) And this one's gonna be a cross-over (Don't blame me on beforehand, just give comments what you think. I also need a name! Okay, It's gonna be like this:

**Name:** Not known yet

**Category: **Romance (Mostly), little action (maybe), adventure, and a little drama

**Crossover: **Inuyasha/Pokémon (Don't blame on beforehand!)

**Headcharacters: **Kagome/Inuyasha

**Rating: **R - for violence, language and so on

**Info:** Mostly it's like The Inuyasha crew (and a few others) In the pokémon-world, and instead of Youkai, we just use pokémon instead!

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi, A Young Pokémon-Trainer, always knew that DNA-Experiments with Pokémon were nothing good, But she did not know how bad until she meets an experiment 'Made' with both Human and Pokémon Genes...

**Info nr.2:** Guess what? Inuyasha, instead of Half-Youkai, is Half Human, Half Pokémon! Isn't that kinda funny? You think? Well.. it's mostly tragic... Full Summary will be made if interest comes up, and possible also a Trailer! (OBS! This story will not be on first-hand (If there is not very much interest) But will come a little now and then, when I think of writing it.) Another thing, Shall I post it on Pokémon or Inuyasha??? (Question)

------

**Stats:**

**The day the world ended -** chapter 6 up / chapter 7 = 15% finished

**Innocent Eyes** - **_DELAYED_**

------

Now that we got past that... Let's write on this story! Chapter 6 of School of Many Hearts!

------

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**_.:Mind reading talk/thought:._**

_.:Lyrics:._

_"Singing"_

**.:Note of Place etc. :.**

------

**_2/10-Information Update_**

_It seems the little Miko has it indeed, It's voice has already awakened... The wolf was just too dumb and slow to do anything enough to release it... Let's see, Check-List:_

**_Courage-_**_ Check_

_Next part is... hm... Hehe, how about this..._

**_Wisdom-_**

_I can surely let the slut living here help me... and this will also have to do with the third... **Love**... which one also is the hardest to fill up..._

_I just love feeling the aura of it, almost smelling it's wonderful scent... It must be quickly done... and That Hanyo... That girl of the Mizuno family, she must be wiped away as well, irritating scum all of them... My father couldn't wipe the family away, neither my brother, but I will surely show them, that I will be the one doing it!_

_No one will stand against me, Nobody! I will ensure that! By Halloween I will strike next, after the Slut has her match done... Only a month or so left, then It will be done! And if not then, Christmas is next vacation.. and then... It will at least surely be finished by this years end... I just need to get the Slut work with me... speaking of the devil, she's waking... I must not show her anything, Unless My plan will fail._

_Update Completed!_

_/---_

------

This will be done...** IT** will awake again!

------

**.:School of Many Hearts - Chapter 6:.**

As Kaede had said, the dizziness and other side effects were ebbing away in the next half an hour. Kagome groaned and blinked a few times as the light in the room suddenly was much more intensive than a minute ago. Her boyfriend was immediately by her side.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, it isn't" She said, her voice much stronger than half an hour before, when she barely could whisper. He nodded and took her hand.

"That's good" He sighed in relief. "That wolf better hold himself locked up, otherwise he is dead meat the second I see him" Kagome smiled a little and sat up. He tried to say a protest but she arched an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, let's just go eat, I'm starving!" He chuckled a little and rose up.

"Of course, I guess We will have some people hanging over us as clouds as we get out there..." He turned to the door as her surprised voice hit him.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" He said and Opened the door for her, bowing like a servant. She slapped him lightly on his head and giggled as she walked past him. He smirked and straightened up, closing the door and following his girlfriend down the corridor.

------

She figured out, He was right... And sighed.

"Sango!" She yelled. "Can you please stop it! I'm tired of this now! **SHUT UP!!!**" The group of ten people, silenced and stared at Kagome, who had stood up, glaring around. Sango stopped with her mouth wide-open, and stared shocked. Kagome realized what she had done and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god, Sango, I'm so sorry!" Sango just nodded.

"It's okay, I'm over-reacting..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I mean it, how about we three go out shopping this afternoon?" She pointed at Herself, Sango And Kayashi.

"Sure!" The other two replied, as Kayashi's girl-hobbies were waking a lot more than in the beginning.

"I'm gonna join ya!" Kirara said. Miroku glanced at the girls and then at their own group. Wait... a sec...

"Hey... yasha..." He said and glanced at his friend and the Kitsune who was watching the cheering girls, plus the Youkai who was reading a paper.

"What?" The Hanyo replied as he looked up from his notes they had got from japanese.

"There are four girls... and we are..." Sesshomaru looked up, as did Shippou, and they counted, quickly and silent.

One, Two... Three... Sango smiled sweetly.

"Say guys..."

"**RUN!!!**" They all yelled and got away quicker than two seconds. Kagome sighed, and turned towards the blonde girl.

"Kayashi?" She asked. The Hanyo smirked.

"I promised Sesshy, but... for this time..." She whistled and walked down the corridor, the other's following. As it suddenly hit her, she said. "Oh, wait, I think it needs cleaning here..." And opened a cleaning-scrub. "Hello guys!"

The two fell out of the scrub, and Sango grabbed Miroku by his jacket, who had knocked his head in the fall and got unconscious. Kayashi took Sesshomaru, who protested loudly, and dragged him further to a classroom.

"Oh, Shut it" She snorted at Him and glared. "Otherwise my promise may go out" He shut, finally! She entered the classroom.

"Kirara, would you turn on the light please?" She asked with a slightly chuckling voice. Sango and Kagome giggled and Kirara smirked as she turned the light on. Sparkling was seen and a Kitsune-demon-boy fell down from the light, slightly burned.

"He was hidden' i'side the light?" Kirara shook her head. "Stupid guy"

"Just my Boyfriend left then" Kagome said. Kayashi smirked.

"I have got him... you'll laugh about this one..." She continued going and heard Sesshomaru mumble something about: "What has that loser done now?" The schoolyard was empty, since people were out, it was after all Friday. Kayashi gestured to Kagome to follow, as she gave Sesshomaru over to Sango. She led Kagome to behind the next corner, nearly to the front gates. She smirked as she saw the watch-dog Koroso's little 'house' and tip-toed towards it, Kagome nearly laughed already, holding a hand in front of her mouth not to laugh. Kayashi looked inside, and chased the watch-dog out with some small thinking words and then smirked.

"Hello Yasha, visiting a family member?" Kagome died of laughter as she looked inside. Her boyfriend was **INSIDE** that little area, hiding against the back wall, and it was small, I could tell you.

"Get out" She commented between laughter.

"No way" He said. Kayashi sighed and turned to Koroso.

**_.:Can you get him out?:._**

**_.:Of course sister:. _**She smirked sadly at the family title the dog gave her and watched as Koroso went inside his 'house' again and less than a second later a frightened Hanyo being chased out, just to get caught by his girlfriend.

"Time to go shopping" She said cheerfully. He sighed. Defeated.

------

Kikyo stared with anger filling her eyes after that Girl Higurashi as she dragged Inuyasha, **HER **Inuyasha, over the schoolyard while chatting cheerfully with The Hanyo Mizuno. Her eyes shot daggers towards the Raven-Haired girl, but of course she didn't notice, which made her even angrier. She clenched her fists and almost felt like punching the wall in, as a dark chuckle intruded her anger.

"You really hate her, don't you?" She snorted and didn't turn towards him as she didn't see the Girl anymore, she cursed. "I see you do"

"Shut your mouth, you have nothing with this to do!" She muttered. Another Chuckle.

"You are wrong" He took a step and turned her towards him. Anger flashed in her eyes towards him and she tried to rise her, to him, weak Miko aura. "Don't even try that on me" He continued and rose his own aura, letting it flow inside of her, watching the anger in her eyes change into shock and then totally blankly dimmed over.

"Say me, do you hate her?" He asked.

"Hai" She answered blankly. He put something into her hand, and as she gripped it, small flashes were made over the dark beads.

"Then use that, you will know how when the time has come" He said with a chuckle. He turned as she answered.

"Hai" Naraku smirked and chuckled even more, and as he left the room, closing the door behind him, he laughed. Step one done.

Kikyo blinked two times and stared around. Where had he left? And how... and... She looked down at the string of beads. Where the hell did they come from? She shrugged her shoulders and put it into her bag before leaving the room, she wouldn't be late for her last class.

------

"Sango! This one's **SO **awesome!" Kagome chirped and showing up the dress for her friend.

"Totally!" She replied and continued to drive the salesman crazy by wondering if the maroon shoes would be better, or the black... or maybe the magenta... or... Kayashi laughed at the young man's frightened face and his pleading thoughts hoping that Sango would choose soon. Herself she was busy with finding a skirt that would fit with her chosen top. Kirara was asking Shippou if red was more her colour than yellow, or if maybe brown was better. The Kitsune sighed and replied that he didn't know.

"Inuyasha, don't you agree?" Kagome asked her boyfriend, who put down the boxes to even see her. He pretended to think for a second.

"Yeah, it's nice..." he said then, without even looking.

"You're not even looking" She said with a fake sob. "But then maybe, the green one's better than the red... or maybe the black is even better..."

"Why just don't buy them all and save yourself considerable trouble?" He asked mostly as a joke.

"That's a good idea!" She said. "Here!" She put the three dresses into a bag and gave him. He sighed. Miroku was dying of laughter beside him.

"Girls take everything you say seriously" He chuckled. "Like if I say to Sango that the maroon shoes won't fit her at all..."

"They don't?" His girlfriend seemed shocked. "Then the Magenta are better, take those black and Magenta... and those white too" The young man sighed in relief and gave her the three pairs. She put them down next to her still laughing boyfriend and went on to the clothes.

"See?" Miroku asked. "You just don't know anything about girls" Inuyasha hit him onto his head and then leaned against the wall. Sesshomaru sighed and tried to put on a smile as Kayashi asked if she would take blue or green.

"Blue" He replied, and she thought a bit.

"Yes, that's probaby better than green... Arigatou Gozaimasu" She said and left to get what she wanted. Inuyasha shook his head and cast a glance at the wall he was leaning on.

"Hey, guys" He said, motioning towards the placard on the wall. The four gathered around it and read it through.

"Halloween-party?" Sesshomaru said.

"At our school? In the gym-hall?" Shippou continued.

"And free" Miroku said, and Inuyasha continued with a smirk towards his brother:

"For couples" He earned a glare for that comment, and laughed a bit. "How are you gonna do Fluffy?"

"Not your concern" He answered with a snort. "And don't call me Fluffy!" Kayashi came and put her bag by Sesshomaru's feet.

"What are you looking at? A party, when?" This drew the attention of the other three, and soon the guys where pushed aside by the girls.

"Free for couples?" Kayashi sighed. "Too bad nothing for me then... if not..." She smiled a little and The other three giggled. Kayashi glanced at Sesshomaru, and gave him a questioning look. He cleared his throat.

"Well... you know... I don't know... or maybe... or--" He stammered, and the rest of the gang died in laughter. Kayashi smiled a little, almost laughing as well.

"Fluffy, i thought you had the biggest word-memory in the whole school? What's the problem?" Inuyasha laughed out.

"You have the biggest Ego at least" The Youkai snorted, not answering the other question.

"Just... ask!" The Hanyo chuckled out between laughter. Sesshomaru cleared his throath again. Kayashi bit her under lip, her shoulders slightly shaking as her laughter was on the point of bursting out.

"Well..." The Inu-Youkai said. "Kayashi, would you join me at the party?" She nodded and finally letting her laughter out. "What's so funny?"

"Always such formality!" She laughed out, the others nodded and as the laughter ebbed away, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well then, if you're finished, shall we leave?"

"Finished!?" The four girls questioned. "We've only just **STARTED! **Party clothes next girls!" Kayashi exclaimed.

"**HAI!**" And they were of. The guys sighed. But in their minds, they still found it quite funny. A Party is not so bad.

"Fluffy! Come over here and help me a bit!" Kayashi shouted from the other corner.

"Hai... but..." He tried.

"Fluffy fits you---!" Kayashi shouted. "That's decided, that fits you so well I'm gonna call you it from now on!" He sighed.

"Oh, really?" His brother laid a hand on his shoulder as he was about to leave.

"You know, she's right" He said with a smirk. "Fluffy fits you" And the only thing Inuyasha could see was his brothers glare before he was cold out.

------

Three hours later four finished guys and four livingly chatting girls made their way back towards Kokoro high. Inuyasha was rubbing his head best he could without dropping the bags.

"Fluffy, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" He muttered. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Call me Fluffy once more and I will hit you until you won't remember that nickname!" Inuyasha made a movement towards Miroku, who was carrying half a dozen of boxes. Party clothes to all honor, but did six pair of new shoes and twelve complete outfits count for that? How many times do they think they would have to change.

"Inuyasha" Miroku warned. "One more step this way and **YOU **will carry these shoes!" The Hanyo sighed and continued walking. Shippou had the lightest packing, because Kirara had bought a new jacket that she was wearing, and then 'only' two pair of shoes and ten pair of clothes.

They all sighed as they continued listening to the girls chatting.

"That skirt of yours was **SO **cute!" Sango complimented Kagome.

"Really? I liked those dresses more... but tell me, does green or red fit me better?" She asked. Kayashi studied her together with the other two.

"I think o' green" Kirara said. "But ya mostly wear that, due to the school uniform..."

"If I had an opinion, I think you would fit in Dark blue to black, but there is nothing wrong with red" Kayashi said. Sango nodded.

"Green is a bit to... normal on you, But Dark Blue or Black, yes, that would do it"

"If we continue, Sango, those Magenta shoes, will they really fit with your clothing?" Kayashi looked sceptical.

"Maybe, with black, I think they will" She defended herself.

"That might work" Kirara nodded.

"Then Kirara, that black leathery skirt, is just so great together with that flame red tank top" Kagome said.

"Agree" She said. "But Kayashis shoes were I think the greatest of what she bought"

"No they aren't that great..." Kayashi defended herself with a slight blush.

"I haven't seen 'em!" Kagome said. "Show me"

"Fluffy" Kayashi looked back. The Youkai sighed.

"Hai?"

"Can I get that box with the golden leaves on?" He nodded and speeded up to give it to her, before slowing down and sighing alltogether with the other boys.

Kayashi opened the box and took out a pair of High heels.

"**WOW!**" Kagome squealed. They where slight silver-bluish white and where strapped with silver straps, wandering criss-cross over the foot and then you could tie them up to the knee. The straps had small bluish stones onto the outline, and when the light reflected on them, they shone like small sapphires.

"Those must have been expensive!" Sango said full of awe.

"No, not too much, I have saved for them a while... and they were on half the sale price, got the last pair"

"That's lucky for you!" Kagome said.

"Agree fully" Kirara said. "Those will fit so perfectly with your eyes, every man would fall for you then" Kayashi blushed deeper.

"Of course they won't!" She said. "Nobody would have interest in me"

"With your golden hair? Are you crazy?" Sango said.

"And your eyes, you're just beautiful" Kagome continued.

"I am not!" Kayashi sighed and put the shoes back. "Besides, I have no interest in men" She turned to give it back to Sesshomaru, but as he had thought the same, she bumped into him.

"Gomen" She gasped and gave him the box before turning around, a deep blush spreading. He looked wondering after her as she wet back to the others.

"No interest?" Kirara smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" The other three laughed. The boys sighed.

"At least we're soon home" Shippou said. They smiled. Yeah, they were soon there, just a few blocks...

"What a cute shop!" Kagome squeaked.

"Wait a second out here guys!" Sango said and they went inside. The boy's smiles faded. Not again!

------

The clashes of swords were heard in about two minutes, combining together with heavy breathing until a whistle louded.

"Okay Guys, breaktime" The trainer said. Inuyasha dropped the sword to the ground and sank down on one knee, panting and wiping the sweat from his eyes. His brother was in no better stats. He breathed heavily and the sweat glistered on his forehead. They flinched a little a the sound of applaus on the benches, but as they glanced there, they smiled.

Kagome took another hand of popcorn and smiled at her boyfriend. It was the 20:th of October, and just a few weeks until the party. He waved her way, and she sighed as the dozen of Fangirls behind her nearly fainted. He arched an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. Kayashi sighed as well as the 'Sesshomaru-Otaku-Group' Started to discuss who he was going to take to the party. Immediately the 'Inuyasha-Koi-Otaku' started the same discussion. The two girls rolled their eyes as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, with their well-developed ears, heard the conversation and sighed, before pleading them to stop (Kayashi whispered to Kagome) the girls.

"I bet Inuyasha's gonna take me" The preppiest girl said, and the others nodded, she **WAS **the leader... "And then he will take me as his girlfriend, fate has told" Okay, they were **not **from Kokoro high.

"Inuyasha? What's so special about him?" The Leader of the Sesshomaru group said. "Sesshomaru is the most handsome male in history! And He has no girlfriend! So I have so much of a chance, I know he will take me!"

The girls rose up at another pleading look from the boys and turned around. Here was money to get.

"None of you will" They said. Kagome continued. "Wanna make a bet about who Inuyasha's gonna take to the party?"

"Of course!" The girl said, studying her. _'That girl has nothing, Easy bet' _"What about a thousand Yen?"

"Why not Ten thousand?" Kagome smirked.

"Deal! You" She said to a girl of the group. "Go ask Inuyasha who of us" The rest of the group backed away from the two betters. The girl shook as a leaf as she stammered the question to Inuyasha, who smirked in Kagome's direction, she smiled. He said something to the girl, and she got a shocked face before sprinting back.

"Emiko" She said stammering. "He said... 'Well, since Kagome is my girlfriend, why wouldn't she be the one I chose?' That's what he said" The girl, Emiko, got white in the face.

"No way! You tricked me!" She pointed at Kagome.

"Nope, I just asked if you wanted to bet"

"But you didn't say..." She threw the money at Kagome's feet. Then they all started bawling and left the hall.

"We can do the same" The Sesshomaru group leader said.

"What, me?" Kayashi said. "Why not, but you're gonna loose"

"Heh, You wish. Sesshomaru hasn't got a girlfriend, and has surely nobody for the party... And why would he want you anyway, you're nothing at the side of me"

"If you say so, ten thousand?" Kayashi said.

"Yup" The fangirl said.

"I can ask him myself" Kayashi said and turned around. "Fluffy, this girl doesn't think you will take me to the party, tell her she is wrong!" Sesshomaru rose up from the bench he was sitting on and walked over to them. The most of the fangirls were shocked about Kayashi using a nickname, and the others were staring in awe as their greatest idol walked over to them.

"What's your name?" He asked the fangirl, who smirked, sure of her victory.

"Yuki" She answered.

"Good, Yuki" He said. "You can tell the rest of your preppy fangirls that I hate your kind and that Kayashi already is my companion at the party, Sayonara, I hope I never see you again" He turned, leaving the stunned girl. Kayashi smirked and reached her hand out. The girl gave her the money and still stood stunned. Kayashi and Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the other bench, and heard a: "**NO WAY!**" from the fangirls. The made the high five and then sat down on the other bench.

"Wow Fluffy, you really gave them something to think about" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared a bit, but answered.

"Yes, I hope they never show up again"

"We can take responsibility for that" Kagome said, and Kayashi smiled. "They will get some of our thoughts if they do"

"Thanks" Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha, I think we should start again" The trainer had come back and waved at them. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yup, looks like it" He said, and gave Kagome a quick kiss. "Thanks a lot girlie" He said and went up to his dropped training sword. Kayashi sighed.

"That was cute" Kagome smiled.

"You should try it sometime" Kayashi darkened.

"No, I don't trust men in that way anymore, never!" Kagome sighed and felt pity for the girl, but **WHY **didn't she trust them?

"It happened five years ago, more I don't say" Kayashi said, staring blankly at the two combatants. Kagome shruddered as a chill wave went down her spine. This was something to search in... Five years ago... It came up again, still clouded in mystery.

------

five days later, they had their hated English with Mr. Jackson, an english man in the age of fourty. Kagome sighed. Mr. Jackson was the only teacher who had strict placing. She sat next to Kirara on the front line in the middle, and Inuyasha was on the back line to the left, sitting next to Miroku. And then there also was Sango, who had the pest of sitting next to... Her... on the middle line at the back.

"Inu!" Kikyos schrill voice hit Inuyashas ears and he groaned and rolled his eyes at Miroku.

"What do you want... slut?" She seemed a bit startled by his reaction, or maybe at her own. What did she want? She felt a pulsebeat from her bag, and smirked, her eyes dimming over a bit.

"I wanted to give you something" She said bitter-sweetly.

"Don't want it" He said and turned to Miroku again. Kikyo sat down and took forth the beads from her bag. Sango was studying in her book, because Mr. Jackson entered the room. Kagome turned slightly as she felt Kikyos Miko aura rise, and she stared as she saw her chanting over the beads, which were beginning to radiate in pink. And she didn't like the look in her eyes, as she kind of hungrily looked at Inuyasha's back. What to do? Mr. Jackson was here and...

**_Don't you want to stop it?_**

It was that voice again! But where? She glanced around.

**_I am you, just as you are me, more not to say_**

_'But what am I to do?'_

**_It has gone so far that you cannot stop it, but change the spell is possible..._**

_'I don't know how to do that!' _The voice sighed and she said a "Hai" as she heard Mr. Jackson call her name. Kikyo did the same, not noticing anything but the beads.

**_Okay, then let me help you, the first easy spell... and then a command, the first you can think of... on my command..._**

She waited, watching the beads lit up and spreading across the classroom. It went totally silent. The beads landed around Inuyashas neck and he gave a yelp of surprise.

**_NOW!_**

She rose up, collecting the power flowing inside her. Kikyo had done the same, ready to yell her command on whatever spell there was, but she seemed startled by the power flowing through Kagome, litting her in a flame of pink. She opened her closed eyes and chanted two quick chants, the beads litting up at her words.

"**Subduing spell**" She said, the beads litting more. "**OSUWARI!**" The beads lit one second before sending Inuyasha crashing into the ground. The silence was long. Kagomes fire faded and Kikyo was staring wide-eyed and mouth open.

"N-No... That's no fair!" she wailed. Inuyasha groaned and rose up.

"Damn it..." He muttered. Someone cleared his throath and they gulped as they turned to Mr. Jackson, who was flaring of anger, nearly competing with Kagome.

"Tai Inuyasha" He growled. "Shikono Kikyo and Higurashi Kagome..." He shook of anger. "Principals office... N**OW!**" Not a second wasting they ran out the door. As they closed the door someone in the back corner wrote something in a booklet. Thereafter was a low chuckle heard.

------

Kikyo stomped on before them as Kagome and Inuyasha slowly walked down the corridor. Inuyasha fingered on the rosary. He had tried to take it of, but he couldn't, and Kagome didn't know the spell to get it of. He sighed.

"I'm sorry" Kagome said. "I just couldn't stop it whole, I was only able to change the spell"

"It's okay" He said and hugged her arond her shoulder. "I'm just glad I didn't get any Kikyo spell on me, and after all, that word is not so usually used"

"No, It's a dog-command, so..." She giggled and he frowned.

"What's so damn funny?" He asked. She reached a hand up and patted one of his ears.

"That is" She said. Her touch startled him as much as his own reaction. She stopped as a low rumble was heard down his throat. She blinked a few times, as he looked at her.

"Don't stop" He said slowly. She smiled a little.

"You are purring Yasha!" she said with a giggle. "Isn't that cat's normally?"

"Hey I can't help it" he said. "Must like you can't help your reactions when..."

"Hey, you two!" A School-guard shouted. "Why are you in the corridor!?"

"On way to principals office" Kagome answered.

"Then go there instead of playing around in the corridor!" He shouted and turned into the next corridor. Then they noticed Kikyo was long gone.

"Better hurry..." He said and bit his tongue a bit as she patted his ear again, but he couldn't stop the purring sound from his throat. She giggled.

"Yup, better hurry" She said and sprinted away. he stayed for two second, just frowning.

_'Watch your step Kagome. You will not get away with this' _He thought smirking and darted after her.

------

Inu-papa watched his clock and smirked as the two came sprinting in with an apology.

"How come it took you five minutes longer than Ms Shikono to come here?" He smirked, and Inuyasha growled a little.

"None of your... I mean..."

"Kikyo had a little more hurry than we, I guess" Kagome finished. Inu-papa sniffed slightly in the air and noticed a small dust of her scent on his sons ears of all places, and smiled even more.

"I guess so" He said. "Sit down" they did as asked, not looking at Kikyo, who was glaring and shooting daggers Kagomes way.

"I heard from english that you were causing trouble, and I guess we can go easily since I got a little knowing about the situation" Inu-Papa said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So I suggest you all three get locked up in your room for the rest of the day, no dinner and then we just forget it" He said, and they groaned.

"That's no detention, just a strange fatherly like punishment!" Kagome muttered, high enough for Inu-Papa to hear it, but he did not care about it... yet.

"So, get away, And I will see so you don't get away from it" He chased them away with a movement of his hand, and Kikyo stomped away on before-hand. Kagome sighed and rose up. Inuyasha followed her to the door, before turning in the door-opening.

"You know" He said. "You are acting more like a father than a teacher, and that bothers me!" He said and slammed the door shut. Inu-Papa smirjked and opened a document on the computer and started writing an e-mail.

------

Kagome slumped down in front of the computer as they came inside. Inuyasha did the same, but on the couch, zapping through channels. They both felt the aura around their door, noticing it was sealed- probably by Kaede or someone. He sighed, no TV-Channel had anything good at Tuesday afternoon at 15:48.. he turned the TV off and perked one ear up as Kagome yelped.

"No, it's not possible!" he rose up and went up to her.

"What?"

"We've got more detention" She said and pointed to an e-mail.

**_"Dear Higurashi Kagome_**

**_Due to unproper behaviour against the principal, you will acompany Tai Inuyasha on one weeks detention in building 1:12 room 3:6C_**

**_The length of the detention is two hours a day, and we expect you at 16:00 tomorrow_**

**_/The Principal"_**

"Unproper behaviour? What kind of accusation is that?" Kagome asked.

"No idea, but I will kill him!" Inuyasha growled. They both sighed. Kagome closed the mail and got onto her chatroom.

"Let's just chat, to spend time... oh, Sango and Miroku are on!" She switched name-tag and started the chat.

[Inuyasha&Kagome] **_Two Bored Teenagers - _**_Hey you!_

[Sango&Miroku] **_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_Hello, spill!_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ What do you mean?_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ You know what we mean, what did he give you for detention/Punishment? Your door is completely shut-sealed!_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ Oh, one weeks detention 2h/day and locked up for the rest of the day_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ Not fun... Kirara&Shippou are catching a movie at five, those lucky fellows... And we are just sitting here... [Miroku] Why don't take something out of it??? [Miroku is cold out]_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ [LOAO] (Laughs Our Asses Of)_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ haha, Sango is alone and ruling!_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ [Applause]_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ You flatter me... but... one thing, what about dinner?_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ Don't get any_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ Poor you!_

**---_ Mind Reader on the loose... alone... _--- Has entered The Chat!**

[Kayashi] **_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - I'm alone, since Fluffy is to bored to chat, Hello guys!_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ Hello_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_Those two are locked up alone for the rest of the day!_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Oh, better shield my mind of a bit then... [smirk]_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ What's **THAT **supposed to mean?_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - you better find out_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_Yup, but no dinner... poor you_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ You already said that_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Were is the Cat/Fox couple?_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_Catching a movie_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Lucky fellows, Fluffy is to boring..._

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ [Inuyasha] Can't understand how you stand him_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Sometimes I wonder that too [Fluffy in background] What do you mean with **THAT!?**_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_And my boyfriend is cold out, due to his own stupidity_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ Make that pervertiness_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - [DOLOTF]_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ Okay... explain that one_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Dies Of Laughter On The Floor_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_That was a nice one... Just two more weeks before party then..._

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ [Kagome] Yup, Looking forwward to it... [Fight over computer Chair starts]_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_Go Kagome, get him floored! (Know what I mean? [Wink])_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ [Kagome] Oh, that way... Inuyasha [Inuyasha covers ears] Osuwari! [Inuyasha crashes on floor, Kagome wins!] [Inuyasha] Cheater!_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Ehm, can somebody explain to me what's going on?_

**_Two Bored Teenagers - _**_[Inuyasha] Trust me, you don't wanna know..._

**_Hm... Now we're interested... - _**_I'm sure she wants..._

**_Two Bored Teenagers - _**_[Inuyasha] I don't care, I don't want her to know!_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - That's a complete different thing._

**_Two Bored Teenagers - _**_[Inuyasha] I know that... [walks away]_

**_Two Bored Teenagers - _**_[Kagome] Okay, we are three girls alone now... Oh, guess what! I found a little weakness of Yasha [Inuyasha background] Don't dare tell!_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ Hm... Now I'm interested!_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Let me guess... [points at own ears]_

**_Two Bored Teenagers, now turned to one -_**_ Yup, and another guess (Not Kayashi) What is the reaction?_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ I know that one (Raised in an exterminators family... so...)_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Come on then..._

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ Okay, It's an un-doglike reaction, right so far?_

**_Two Bored Teenagers, now turned to one -_**_ Yep, right guess_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ Then I know... but I didn't think that counted for him..._

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - It does for me... [realizes mistake and hides for Fluffy quickly, even though he sees it]_

**_Two Bored Teenagers, now turned to one -_**_ Really? You too?_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ Hey, may I say it know?_

**_Two Bored Teenagers, now turned to one -_**_ Hai, you have the time now_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ Okay, Is he purring?_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ Right guess [Inuyasha] Do you have to tell everyone now... [whine]_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - I did know it already_

**_Two Bored Teenagers - _**_[Inuyasha] Yeah, but you are already a Hanyo, doesn't count [Kagome] Need to go I guess... somebody's opening the seal_

**_Mind Reader on the loose... alone..._**_ - Okay, Cya around_

**_Hm... Now we're interested... -_**_ [New awakened Miroku] Inuyasha, take advantage of the situation, will you? [Cold out again] [Sango] Okay, Cya!_

**_Two Bored Teenagers -_**_ Bye!_

**---_ Two Bored Teenagers _--- Has left The Chat!**

Kagome whirled around in the chair and rose up from it. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm.

"Wha-?" She started but he silneced her by holding his hand over her mouth.

"Don't go round telling everyone, okay?" He hissed. she nodded, suddely scared a bit. He smelled the fright in her scent and let go.

"Gomen... I didn't think about what I was doing... again..." The seal was open, and Kaede opened the door before sealing again.

"Kagome, I must talk to you... And since ye might not leave the room, Inuyasha can stay" He snorted.

"I would stay either way" He said and slumped down on the couch. Kaede sighed and turned to Kagome.

"It is about your... 'reaction' at the English lesson before... You didn't... hear something strange?"

**_Don't tell..._**

"No" She answered, a bit to quickly, and the old woman sighed.

"If you do, tell me, It'äs really important, for us all" She left the room again. Kagome sighed.

"Why did you lie?" Inuyasha asked. "I felt it in your scent, why?"

"Because it told me, I can't control it... and It feels like I know her... the voice..." Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

"I think the old hag is right, you should tell her"

"I will... someday" She said.

"You're a incredible bad liar" He said.

"Well, at least one of us is" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"The no food part" She opened a box under his bed and drew out two packages of Ramen.

"You've been sneaking through my stuff?" He asked her.

"Yup, shall we eat?" She asked. He nodded.

With the help of Kagome's miko-powers and water from the tap they ten minutes later were eating the instant ramen on the couch while watching some random movie they came across.

"I think I get it now" Inuyasha said, not disturbed by the screams from the movie. "That gostly type is after that zombie woman, and she on her side is after the mortal man who betrayed her... and he is protected by a material artifact of some sort..." He stopped as Kagome suddenly grabbed his shirt as another scream scared her.

"Don't tell more" She yelped while hiding her face in his shirt. "I hate this kind of movies"

"But I want to see it, so you have to stick with it!" He smirked. He didn't care about the movie, but it was a little punishment for her little talk-beside-mouth before.

"You're mean sometimes Yasha!" She whined. "This movie is horrible for my stomach..." He sighed and turned the TV off.

"Better?" He asked.

"A bit..." She mumbled.

"Are you falling asleep?" he asked and watched the time. 17:56. "It is just a few minutes before six"

"I know" She mumbled and snuggled against him. "But I just feel a bit sleepy..." _'And while leaning against you it's no wonder... this is just so cozy...'_

"Then you better go to the bed to sleep" he suggested.

"No" She said. "It's better with you..." He blinked as she snuggled another bit closer, laying her head on his chest and sighing sleepily. He shrugegd his shoulders a bit and put his hands behind his neck as he closed his eyes, just listening to her breathing, slowly evening out.

_'Asleep now, is she?' _He thought. He cracked one eye open and looked down. He reyes where closed and her face had a peaceful look on it.

"Yup, you are" He stated and sighed. This was not a good position... in case of his father... and besides... He still had that ear-touching moment on his mind...

"We have detention for one week.." He said slowly. "Two hours without teacher or interuptions... I'll better punish you for that then..." He smirked at the sleeping Kagome and lifted her up to lay her on the bed as she moaned in her sleep and clinged onto him.

_'Okay, that won't work...' _He thought and sighed before laying down on the couch, making it as comfortable as possible for them both before closing his eyes.

_'Like I would care about my father right know...' _He smiled a little before drifting of to sleep. That last thought was turned against him as the door cracked open, revealing a man with a camera...

**.:Chapter 6 ended:.**

OOOOh am I evil! Of course this chapter kept some interesting facts... like that party, It will come up soon... and Then the five-years ago came up... of course... and then also the Fangirls, Oh, did I laugh when I wrote it (I **AM **a Fluffy/Yasha-fangirl) and then the betting... I have No idea how much ten thousand yen is, but it sounded good.

The chatting was a little fun part as well...

And I just **HAD **to put in the 'Osuwari' part, It's a main thing in Inuyasha, so why not?

And If it took long to update, I had to rewrite this chapter! As I was nearly finished, my computer went crazy and erased the whole chapter, trust me, My computer didn't like my further treatment!

Okay, so review people! **DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY CROSS-OVER STORY! **I really need a name etc... Okay

Until Next Time

**CYA all!**

/Ashley 


	7. Detention

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine... but in my heart he is! One thing though... KAYASHI IS MINE!!!**

**------**

Hello everyone, time for new chappie (This story is very easy to continue, that is the quick updates for you guys) When I noticed my inbox for mail after my last chappie, I had 19 new review alerts! okay, maybe 16 of them where from the same reviewer (It became spam counted and taken away), but it still made me surprised, when they were taken away, my review counts where on 52 reviews in 6 chapters, which is new record for me!

One thing made me a little sad though, no one said a word about my new idea for story... sob but I will still write it! Someday XP

------

**Stats:**

**The day the world ended - **chapter 6 up / chapter 7 25 finished

**Innocent Eyes** - **DELAYED**

------

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**_.:Mind reading talk/thought:._**

_.:Lyrics:._

_"Singing"_

**.:Note of Place etc. :.**

------

**.:School of Many Hearts Chapter 7:.**

The next morning was started on a very... special way...

The door opened, neither of the two woke up.

two pair of feet tapped against the floor, still neither of them woke up. But Inuyasha did indeed wake up as a flash lighted into his eyes.

"What the hell...!?" He groaned and blinked to get his vision back. Miroku and Sango just smirked and he two seconds later realized why. Kagome stretched a bit and yawned before cracking on eye open.

"Na-...?" Two seconds silence as the Hanyo and the Miko caught each others eyes and then looked at the smirking couple. Thereafter Kagome quickly backed of, falling to the ground with a small thud and a grimace.

"Don't even try" Miroku snickered and held a camera up. "We've got it on photo!" Inuyasha's eyes widened before he growled and lunged at the young man. He pushed him to the floor and tried to reach the camera, but Sango took it from Miroku and ran of.

"Don't you know how that could ruin my life even more!?" Inuyasha growled. "If my dad gets that kind of picture..." Kagome stood up and groaned a bit and watched as Kayashi entered the room, nearly knocking into Inuyasha.

"He already has" She said, making the Hanyo flinch.

"He..." He stammered and was followed by Kagome.

"Already has!?" She shrieked. Small flashes of different pictures flowed before her eyes. No way that it could be true. And she had no idea that her boyfriend had the same flashes.

"Then it doesn't matter, right?" Sango smirked and held the camera up.

"That we have a picture as well?" Miroku continued. Inuyasha growled and Kayashi smirked, time for her help again.

"You better take that picture away... or maybe I should tell what **YOU **two where doing yesterday" The couple got white in the face and sighed.

"We promise that we will burn the picture later, ok?" Miroku asked. Kayashi gave him a warning look but nodded.

"Sometimes I nearly can say I love you Kayashi" Kagome said. "But I don't think you would appreciate that from a girl"

"You're right" Kayashi smirked. "And you got food yesterday I see... and good news for you, Kikyo got locked up in her room for another day because she tried to break out"

"Now, finally something that I'd like to hear" Inuyasha snickered. "Then I don't have too see her on the whole day"

"And I am starving, Instant Ramen is **not **too filling" Kagome said. "I'd love some breakfast"

"Sure!" And the five went of to breakfast.

"Kayashi, where is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Somewhere around school, he had a lesson at half past eight"

"Oh... but hey! We also have a lesson at half past eight!" Miroku exclaimed.

"**NANI!?**" And then they ran of, totally forgetting breakfast for now... And as they passed a clock, they speeded up. 8:25.

------

**.:Computer Class:.**

The five students crashed in just seconds before the teacher was supposed to be beginning.

"**GOMENASAI **for being late Sensei" They said in chorus.

"Apologize accepted for this time, sit down please" The teacher, Asami-sensei, showed them a group of computers, one was seated... and one that neither Kagome or Inuyasha really appreciated. But they couldn't say anything, so they sat down, Sango had the unluck to become seated next to Kouga, and so did Miroku, on the other side. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even look at the wolf, and he didn't look at them, case solved. Or?

Kayashi frowned a little as she half-listened to Asami-sama's instructions, apparently they were going to go on the net again, but her attention was at the Wolf-Youkai. He was just staring at the computer-screen, and, as he sometimes cast a glance towards Kagome, one thought crossed his mind.

**_.:She must hate me... I hate myself for that:._**

Then he just looked back and started the session. Kayashi frowned deeper, and then leaned over to Kagome.

"Hey Kag" She whispered. Kagome was to answer as Asami-sama cleared her throat.

**_.:The net!:. _**Kagome thought for her, and she nodded.

**--- _Miko-Ultimatum_ --- Wants to start a conversation!**

(Kagome) **_Miko-Ultimatum - _**_What did you want?_

(Kayashi) **_Do you Mind? - _**_Don't you think Kouga's acting strange?_

**_Miko-Ultimatum -_**_ Well... a bit... shudders But I still am a bit frightened of him_

**_Do you Mind? - _**_What do you think his thoughts say as he looks at you?_

**_Miko-Ultimatum -_**_ I don't wanna know_

**_Do you Mind? -_**_ Really?_

**_Miko-Ultimatum -_**_ Okay, spill then_

**_Do you Mind? -_**_ How does: "She must Hate me, I hate myself for that" Sound?_

**_Miko-Ultimatum -_**_ Are you sure we're talking about the same Kouga right know?_

**_Do you Mind? -_**_ No, I think I am talking about a Kouga with regret in his heart_

**_Miko-Ultimatum -_**_ Oh... Maybe... Let's see... Logging of this conversation now, may only have one up..._

**_Do you Mind? -_**_ Sure, tell me afterwards--- or I think I will know either way_

**_Miko-Ultimatum -_**_ Very fun!_

**--- _Miko-Ultimatum_ --- Has ended the conversation!**

Kagome exited the chat and made a search for another screen name before finding what she sought. She heard Asami-sama give Miroku a lesson, probably he had been surfing onto the porn sited, and she saw Inuyasha clicking up a site with the newest Music. She smiled a little and cast a glance towards Kouga before starting the conversation.

**--- _Miko-Ultimatum_ --- Wants to start a conversation!**

She waited for Reply and then wrote, as nothing came.

**_Miko-Ultimatum - _**_Hello?_

**_--- Ookami-bakenou --- _Has ended the conversation!**

She stared at the screen shocked, okay, this was serious. She cast a glance at the wolf again, and saw that he was logging of.

"Sensei" He said, with a strangely silent voice.

"Hai, Bakenou?"

"May I leave for a moment?"

"Sure, you've got ten minutes" He rose up and left the room. As soon as he did so, Kagome rose up.

"Sensei, I need to use the bathroom"

"Ten minutes for you too Higurashi" She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and she mouthed: "Have to fix this up" Before leaving the room.

She sprinted down the corridor, just as she saw Kouga in the next corridor, and turned, before slowly walking towards him. He had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall.

"What do you want...?" He asked as she was a few steps away from him, she stopped.

"Fix things up" She replied. He snorted silently.

"There is nothing to fix up" He said, opening his eyes. "And I'm afraid if you don't leave I'm going to attack you again"

"Why?" She asked and took a step closer.

"Stay there! I don't know why!" He growled. "All since that guy Naraku told me that brilliant idea of his, something from your aura is dragging me to, in worst cases, kill you just to get it, whatever it is"

"Something in my aura?" She remembered what Kaede said. '**If you hear something, tell me, it is important to all of us**' _'That voice is all...'_

**_I'm what?_**

_'You're what is causing problems, aren't you?'_

**_I help you, that's a different thing!_**

_'But **WHAT **are you?'_

**_Something the Bakemono family searches, more not to say_**

_'Something more there must be...'_

"**STOP IT!**" Kouga growled, dragging her from the conversation. "That is what I mean! You drown in yourself, and your aura starts flaring, dragging my Youkai-instincts crazy!" She gasped a bit as his eyes started turning red and backed of a few steps.

"Whatever it is, Naraku's family is searching it" She said. "And I'm gonna stop it!"

"He..." Kouga said, as his eyes turned to normal again. "Tries to do things to you with many people, as he said to 'awaken' that thing"

"So he..."

**_Courage, step one_**

She flinched. Step one... where did she recognize that from?

**_And then Wisdom, step two_**

_'And that means?'_

**_Naraku Bakemono is trying to reawaken me... nothing wrong with that... but why? You're my bearer and he can't do anything... besides if..._**

_'If what?' _Silence followed. She tried again, but no answer. Kouga growled again, and she drew attention back.

"You know" He breathed. "If this continues, even your friends may be turned against you"

"How?" she asked, backing another step.

"If my Youkai-instincts boil, what do you think will happen with the other of your Hanyo- or Youkai-friends? Naraku can awaken their boiling feelings for that 'thing' also, be careful... and don't come near me like that again!" He growled again. "**GO! **It's taking enough strength to prevent myself from attacking you"

She nodded, wide-eyed, and spun around before running away. Kouga smirked after her before faintly switching form to a black-haired, red-eyed man. But seconds later, it was just Kouga again, walking back to class.

------

Kagome sat down by the computer and started thinking through things. And then she decided, and logged onto the net.

_'Google...' _She thought. _'And then...'_

**Search: _Awaken steps Courage Wisdom_**

Enter

**Search Failure - try again**

Failure?

She stared. Okay, not that she wouldn't find anything, but Failure?

_'I've heard it somewhere... If I can just find out...' _Kayashi arched an eyebrow at her just as the bell rang.

"You guys gotta hear this!" Kagome said quickly, and all was explained at way to the cafeteria for a snack.

------

"Okay, this is **not **true" Sango stated, while taking another bite of her Hamburger.

"Oh yes it is" Kagome answered. "I **have **heard that voice, so it is true"

"But why wouldn't Kouga say it before?" Kayashi continued.

"And besides" Inuyasha finished. "Naraku has been in the same school as us for years, why now?"

"Maybe" Kagome said. "Because I started hearing that voice this year, of some reason!"

"But what the hell is it?" Her boyfriend continued. Miroku cleared his throat.

"Kagome, haven't you got archery at eleven?" The young Miko gasped.

"Not late another time!" She yelled and ran of. Inuyasha finished his Ramen.

"Now, I have free class, so I suggest for myself and the others who want, that we watch Kagome's archery" He said. The others nodded before they all walked of.

------

Arrows where attached by bowstrings and bows creaked as the strings were pulled back.

"One, two, release!" Kaede's cracking voice was heard. The four girls and one boy let go of the arrows and they soared through the air. Small thuds were heard as the arrows found their goal. Most of them at least.

"Whew" Sango said and sat up again after barely dodging an arrow. "That girl Risa has some problems with aiming"

"She's nothing against Hideki" Miroku sighed as he unpinned himself from the wall. "But Yasha doesn't notice anything but his own little archer, does he?" Kayashi smirked at the comment while glancing at the Hanyo. He was indeed watching Kagome, nearly too much. He hadn't even noticed the arrow nearly hitting his head a few seconds ago. Kagome sighed in relief as her arrow at least had hit the board. She felt a bit rusty.

"Kagome" Kaede's voice interrupted her.

"Hai?" She asked and put the bottom end of the bow against the ground.

"Is something disturbing you?" The old woman asked. "You usually never gets this kind of failures in your hits"

"Just some small problems, nothing fatal" She smiled. "I just am feeling a little rusty, it is nothing, really"

"Okay, then we try again" She smiled. Kaede turned to the others. "Now watch Kagome. She feels a bit rusty, and still she can hit that board far better than you!" Kagome sighed. Pressure is building as people are staring at you... She picked the bow up and attached and arrow. She inhaled and concentrated on the board. She gave a quick glance to the side, and smiled as she saw her boyfriend's deep focus on her. She looked at the board, pulled the string back and exhaled. Then she let the string go and let the arrow soar away. A thud was heard and she didn't dare look. Two seconds silence before the whole room began applauding and whistling. She looked surprised at the board. Bulls-eye! No way!?

Her friends cheered from the benches and Inuyasha smirked at her with a wink, and she smiled back. Kaede gave her an appreciating smile as well before instructing the others to train for next lesson. Soon thereafter the group left the building.

"Phew" Kagome breathed as she straightened her light blue dress before speeding up to walk in the same tempo as her friends.

"You were just awesome Kags!" Sango beamed. "You looked so damn focused"

"I can agree with that" Miroku said. "But Inuyasha was focused as well"

"So what if I was!?" Kayashi smirked a little and dragged Kagome a little to the side.

"Wanna know his thoughts?" She asked. Kagome thought a second before shaking her head.

"It's alright..."

"Hey, Kags!" Sango said and pointed at her watch. "We have math in an hour, wanna have lunch first?"

"You bet" Kagome cheered and sprinted away. Kayashi and Sango laughed out and ran after. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders at Miroku and speeded up as well, passing both Kayashi and sango before running up next to Kagome.

"Think you are quick girlie?" He asked her smirking.

"Yup, I think" She said and added. "Prove me wrong"

"Your wish is my command" He said and ran two steps forward, outrunning her for the doors, but her attention was switched.

**_Your wish is my command... What do you wish?_**

She flinched and shook her head before running after, but not coming near her boyfriend at all. Kayashi and Sango had been stopped by something, but she didn't notice. Inuyasha was leaned against the wall with a cocky smirk.

"So, proved wrong?" He asked.

"Okay, so you won, so what?" She asked boredly. He tilted his head.

"Maybe a prize is on its place?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, not for bad puppy's" She smirked at him and attempted to walk past him. As she walked one step away from him, he grabbed her around her waist.

"I'm not a bad puppy... yet" He whispered in her ear before letting go. "Remember that" He smirked and ran of.

"**OUTRUNNED!**" He yelled over his shoulder.

"**NO WAY!**" She yelled back and set after him, still wondering what he meant.

**.:Going back to Sango & Kayashi:.**

They where running after their friend as Kayashi speeded up, dragging from Sango. Inuyasha soared past, and she smirked a bit. She tried to get closer to him by speeding up, but she didn't look around herself...

She slammed into someone in her high speed, knocking them both over. She blinked a few times and rubbed her forehead before looking up and realizing who it was. She gaped wide-eyed.

"Look where you run Kayashi" Sesshomaru groaned. "With that speed you could have killed a normal human" She apologized stammering.

"Then maybe you can go of me?" He asked, his voice with a tint of a chuckle. She blushed as she realized their position right then and Crawled away from him, hiding her face with her bangs, holding one hand over her face and staying on the ground. She didn't see Sango or Miroku anywhere, and that made her even more embarrassed. She heard him stand up and brushing himself of before she through her fingers saw him reach her his hand. She let go of her face and took his hand. He dragged her onto her feet. Then they just stood, for a few moments.

"Arigat" She mumbled, breaking the silence, wondering why he held onto her still.

"What did you say?" He asked, still not letting go. She forgot herself and looked up, nearly glaring.

"I said Arigat" She growled, and glared at his slight surprised face, before gasping and looking down.

_'She... was... No way?' _He thought before getting another loss for words.

"Ehm..." He started. "You're... kinda cute when you are looking a bit mad... and still blushing" He said. She gaped, looking up again.

"I'm not cute!" She defended himself. "No one likes a half-breed like me!" Then she silenced, just staring. He had put his hand in front of her mouth.

"Don't try to lie to yourself" He just said. "It's not good for you" He took his hand away, smirking a bit as she still stared. That was when he ruined the situation.

"Why were you blushing anyway?" She hissed a breath in and dragged her hand away.

"Noting that you concern!" She yelled a bit, and he could hear a tingle of hurt in her voice. She spun around and ran away from him. He didn't try to stop her. He just slammed his hand into his forehead.

"Am I stupid or what!" He muttered to himself, that was when two persons decided to say something really stupid.

"Hai, I can agree..." Miroku started.

"...That you are sometimes" Sango finished. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed them both by their shoulders.

"Not a word about this" He hissed, and they nodded faintly. "Not a **WORD!**" Then he let go and turned around. They exhaled with a sigh of relief. But they were still concerned about that silhouette on the roof...

------

Inu-papa jumped away from the roof, before running into his office with his new prizes. He opened a nearly empty photo-scrap-book and placed his pictures in it. He got a really good photo of Kayashi's staring face, and his son's soft look as he silenced her. Not to mention their holding hand... and of course, the nice position they started in. He smirked again and whistled a tune while putting it back on the shelf. The smirk on his face didn't fade for a second as he walked out of the room, the camera in his bag. He had some photos to take at 16:00 as well... he hoped.

_'I suppose there will be some, since my photo's yesterday night where pretty good... and his comment to Higurashi... Before... Well... I have something to rely on at least... for both of them...'_ And then he turned the corner and went to his Chemistry class with some students.

------

Kayashi didn't say a word as the lunch passed on, and Sango and Miroku were silent as stones. Kagome blinked at her Hanyo-friend.

"What's the matter?" She asked, while Inuyasha ate his third package of ramen, That boy could **live **on that stuff!

"N... N-nothing" Kayashi sighed. _'I'm not cute! They have already told me... lots of times...'_

**_.:Flashback:._**

_She backed away from the three boys. Fright was in the thirteen-year old girl's eyes._

_"What do you want!?" She asked._

_"You damn slut!" The first hissed. "Going around flirting with other guys are you? And hiding it for us for months!"_

_"I'm not flirting with anyone, you should know Satoshi!" She started getting tears as she looked at her known friend and boyfriend. The other two spit at the ground before her._

_"I don't know more then they tell" Satoshi said. The two grinned._

_"Ikado told us about you and him, how you snared him into your lies about him, and everything!" A fourth person appeared, in the shadows, only his flaring eyes showing._

_"Tell your friends Kayashi" He hissed. "Tell them about the little slut you are"_

_"I'm not!" She defended herself. Satoshi glared at her._

_"I thought I could forgive you, I told myself, if you would tell it to me, I would" He drew his hand back. "But you are not trustworthy! How could I ever like you!? How could I ever think you where cute!?" He slapped her, across her face and sent her flying backwards into the wall._

_"He snares you!" She yelled. "Ikado is the bad guy! He did it to me... not me to him..."_

_"Do you believe the slut more than me?" Ikado asked the three boys, and they shook their heads._

_"He would never lie! And you know Kayashi" Satoshi started. "Someone who is lying, it shows in their faces"_

_"What do you mean!?" She asked._

_"I tell you that you are not cute" He snarled. "You're ugly, lying, uncute, slut!" Another slap, and this time she didn't rise. She lay there, tears flowing out._

_"Every time you lie" Satoshi said. "To others or yourself, you get uglier... I wonder how many lies that have dirtied your face yet?" And then he kicked her in her stomach, making her cough up blood and nearly gag. She coughed and panted while he walked away, the other two following. Ikado smirked after them and turned back to her._

_"It would be easy doing it again... wouldn't that break your soul?" He hissed and she sulked. "The Mizuno family will be destroyed!" He was approaching her and she tried to rise up, but without success. She thought it would be over when Mikomi jumped in. She bit Ikado in his leg and Howled. He growled and backed of. Kayashi smiled weakly._

_"Mikomi... but I thought the police..." Seconds later police-sirens were heard._

_"I will destroy the Mizuno family!" Ikado yelled, but as he tried to escape, the police got him._

_"Ikado... I presume?" The officer, Mr. Taijya asked. He glanced at Kayashi. "And Kayashi Mizuno?" Then he turned._

_"Take him, and get an Ambulance!" That was when her consciousness left her._

**_.:End Flashback:._**

"Kayashi?" Kagome asked worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Kayashi said, but noticed the tears falling. Just remembering the happenings and Mikomi made them flow. "Just remembering bad memories"

"Okay, if you want to talk, just tell me..." Kagome rose to leave, but Kayashi stopped her with a question.

"Am I cute?" She asked.

"Hai, really cute, what makes you ask?"

"I thought me lying to myself and others have made me ugly..."

"They can't, just believe it, stop lying to yourself is hard, I know... Am I ugly?" Kagome countered.

"No way! You're damn cute Kags" Kayashi gasped out.

"see?"

"What?" Kayashi looked confused.

"I lie all the time, it's just imagination" The Miko smiled. "The others have left for class, shall we go?"

"Uh-hum" Kayashi nodded and stood up. Kagome sprinted away for math and she walked on for her history-lesson.

_'So I am cute... Right?' _She felt happier with that feeling, and then next thought struck her like lightning.

_'And I love Sesshomaru' _She flinched, stopped on track. _'Do I?' _She shrugged her shoulders and walked on, but her mind didn't settle.

**_Do I?_**

And in her heart, the answer was yes.

------

Inuyasha growled over his problem.

_'Damn math, nothing is turning out right!' _He thought frustrated. Goshinki-Sensei walked over to his desk.

"You don't like math, right Tai Inuyasha?"

"Damn straight!" He growled.

"Or do you just hate your own Incapability of solving the problem?" A few chuckles were heard, but Some glares from the teacher silenced them.

"No!" Inuyasha growled again. "I just don't know what Math is good for, for god's damn sake!"

"Math is a very useful part of normal life... Maybe you would need a tutor?" Inuyasha growled. "Hai, I pick one for you..." Kagome raised her hand.

"Hai Higurashi?"

"I have time over, I can help him"

"Of course" Goshinki-sensei smiled. "You both have detention I know, and you have the same dorm... Hai, that is a good idea" Inuyasha sighed in relief and Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks" He mouthed. She just nodded. Goshinki smiled before walking on, and two smirking idiots (guess again) were doing the High five.

"Taijya, Houshi" Goshinki cleared his throat as the two jumped a feet from their chairs. "I hope you two are studying math instead of planning... certain things..." The two gasped and continued on their problems as Kagome and Inuyasha glared at them.

------

Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of the classroom. He had a paper with new problems to solve until next lesson, which was in three days.

_'I can make them with Kagome this evening... next...' _He glanced at his watch, 15:25. _'Detention at four' _Kagome yawned a bit as she joined him.

"I don't want to know what Sango and Miroku are 'planning'!" She said and walked away a bit, then turning. "Are you coming? I need to get some stuff before detention starts... Some exercises and stuff we got from history... and not to forget my CD-player and some CD's!" He nodded and they ran of towards their dorm.

"Okay, this one..." Kagome mumbled as she packed stuff into her bag, some manga's joined the school-books as well as the CD-Player and her CD-case. Inuyasha packed some CD's as well together with History and Math. That was enough, he probably wouldn't use them anyway... He smirked a bit but wiped it away as Kagome took her bag up.

"Ready for two hours?" She asked.

"Yup" He said and whispered to himself as she left the room and he followed after. "And you don't know how much"

------

The School-guard unlocked the door for them and showed them inside. Windows and other doors where locked or sealed, and the guard - a young girl in the age of 19, cleared her throat.

"I unlock the door again in two hours... spend your time" She smiled and closed the door.

"Yup, really spending..." Kagome sighed and started with taking her CD-Player out and putting a CD on. Some music flowed out but none of them really paid much attention. Kagome took out her Japanese and started the exercise on page 136, while Inuyasha just threw his feet over a desk and sat there. Some minutes passed.

"Aren't you gonna study?" Kagome suddenly asked after putting the Japanese away.

"Nope, don't want to" He said and took his feet down, standing up from the chair.

"How are you then going to spend the time?" She asked as she switched CD and putting a song on.

"There are many ways..." Inuyasha said but silenced as she started singing with the song.

_"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya, I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha" _She hummed a little while the music started up again. He just stared, and smirked a little.

_"One way or another, I'm gonna see ya, I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
  
One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha" _And it was at that point even her movements matched the music. She moved to the left and back again, before doing the same to the right.

_"And if the lights are all down, I'll follow your bus downtown, See who's hangin' out..." _She continued with the movements but switched them to her hips while she Took one step forward. He gulped a little as she did so.

_'Man... what the hell is she **doing!' **_He thought as a small growl escaped him. And that she did notice.

_'Hm? Seems he's getting edgy bout something... how about this?' _She smirked. As the music continued, she took another step closer, and another, before stopping right in front of him, continuing to sing.

_"One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna give you the slip" _He growled a little and she smirked when she continued. _"A slip of the hip, or another" _She did something she might regret, as she grinded against him a little playfully before backing off, and now another kind of growl escaped him.

_'Don't tell me...' _She thought but still continued.

_"I'm gonna lose ya... I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya!" _She backed a step for every one, still moving her hips at the beat, but she was surprised as he followed, a dangerous glow in his eyes made her gulp a little, but not stopping her.

_"One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya! One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya..." _She stopped singing, but the music went on. She backed away still, and just started wondering why that sly smile appeared on his lips, as her back made contact with the wall. No sound came over her lips as she tried, and her only thought was. _'Damn' _Her eyes met his as he trapped her against the wall, face inches from hers. The surprise and small fright from her was egging him even more, and she saw it.

"Do you know what you're playing with, little girl?" He asked huskily. She just shook her head slowly, not leaving his gaze. "Don't play with things you don't know how to handle..." He sank his voice to a low whisper.

"I-..." Kagome started. _'Not know how to handle? Let's try this...' _She slowly reached her hand a bit up, but as he moved his right hand to push her shoulder against the wall, she couldn't.

"Don't try that on me" He growled, and she noticed to herself, that his whispery growl and that look in his eyes, was turning her on. And two seconds later he knew the same. And he chuckled lowly. "Really, Really, little girls shouldn't play with bad puppies" He smirked at his own comment.

"But you said you weren't a bad puppy" She tried but was silenced by his continuation.

"I said I wasn't a bad puppy... yet" He smirked as she blinked. "And you make it hard for me not to become one, do you know that?" another shook of her head. He moved his left hand and pinned her other shoulder. "That's too bad for you..." He continued. She surprised herself with her own answer.

"Why so much talk if you really are that bad?" He chuckled again.

"I'm trying to bore you out maybe?" She snorted, but her scent didn't change for a second.

"Well I think you're scared... or maybe you just aren't any bad puppy, Yasha" She said, tilting her head a bit.

"Have you ever seen me scared?" He asked. she smirked.

"Hai, when I suggest the word..." He blinked.

"You wouldn't dare..." He growled and took half a step forward, standing directly towards her. "I'm sure it could turn out... bad for you"

"Maybe you're right..." She started. "But You never know without trying..." And she was opening her mouth again, and as he indeed was scared of the result, he sealed her mouth with his. She tried to get her tongue into his mouth, but he fiercely pushed her back. _'This is for your own punishment, Kagome' _He thought as he drew his tongue over the roof of her mouth. She moaned and grinded against him, making him groan a bit. He drew back and she took a gasping breath and opened her eyes, a sly smile on her lips.

_"One way or another, I'm gonna trick ya" _She whispered. "And I think I got you beat" He snorted with a chuckle.

"Oh really? I think you are wrong..." He copied her earlier movement and she bit her under lip not to moan again as he grinded against her. "See what I mean?" He let her shoulders go and rested his hands against the wall instead.

"You are mean sometimes" She mumbled.

"Heh, You bet" He exclaimed and she frowned a little.

"Osuwari" She said simply, but she didn't think through it, as she was dragged down with him, laying pinned under his body, and he smirked at her as he was able to lift his head again.

"Bad word choice, girl" He put his elbows to the ground and leaned his head on his hands, not moving more than that.

"Get of me" She said, but in her mind wondering if she really wanted.

"Why?" He asked. "You put yourself into this position, ya know"

"Maybe, but I still have some things up my sleeve" She answered and rose her hands. And as he didn't had the time to notice it, he couldn't stop her. Her slender fingers slowly stroked his ears, and he closed his eyes while the dark rumbling sound emerged from down his throat. She smiled and continued massaging them while listening to the purring sound. He cracked one eye open and tried a glare, but it was hard as his vision was dimmed over.

"Wench" He muttered. She grinned a little wider as she saw his amber eyes being a bit hazy.

"So what?" She asked. "Bet you cannot say you don't like this" He sighed in delight before answering.

"Nope, I can't say I don't..." He laid down on her stomach, not longer able to support himself properly with his arms. She half-sat up and continued her treatment.

"You know, It's quite funny with a Inu-Hanyo reacting like a cat" She said.

"Mhm" He answered sleepily.

"You're not falling asleep now?" She giggled a bit.

"No" He mumbled. She thought for a second before stopping stroking his ears. He groaned in protest and his ears twitched.

"Why'dya stop?" He asked and opened his eyes. She seemed deep in thoughts. "Hey?" She looked at him.

"I was just thinking about Kayashi"

"Why are you thinking of her right now?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we should work a bit now..." She started to sit up.

"Why?" He asked and pushed her down with one hand on her shoulder.

"Because" She said.

"Wrong answer" He took himself up to her eye-level. "Really wrong answer Kags" He lowered his head to her ear and whispered huskily.

"Try again"

"Ehm..." She thought. "Because you are after in math" He chuckled in her ear.

"Wrong again" He nipped at her earlobe and she bit her lip again.

"D-don't do that" She tried but her voice failed her half way through and was replaced by a moan.

"Don't? But you really seem to like it Kagome..." He continued down her neck and shoulder, caressing her collarbone slowly. She closed her eyes as the sensation came over her while he continued caressing her neck and collarbone. A small moan escaped her and he bit at her collarbone once, only to get another moan. She reached up to his ears again and he purred lowly as her fingers touched them. She gasped his name out and he looked up.

"Hai?" He asked, and she let her hands fall.

"We really should work, your dad..."

"My dad has enough already, I don't care anymore" He supported himself on one hand and drew a lock of her hair behind her ear with the other.

"You really don't?" She asked.

"Not a bit... a hundred pictures are nothing against you" He whispered the last before giving her a light kiss. she smiled slowly and nodded.

"Arigatô Yasha" she whispered as he pulled back. She raised her hands once again and started massaging his ears again.

"Especially not against that" He purred and she giggled. "But you..." He lowered his head again.

"For that first time..." He nipped her neck again and saw her close her eyes again. "You still have a punishment before you"

"Mhm?" She uttered and sighed with a blissful face. He groaned a little as she massaged his ears a bit harder, and he moved his clawed hand down her face and neck while he kissed her, taking over her mouth once again. She made muffled sound as he pinned her tongue and she herself dropped her hands and started playing with his hair. He lowered his hand and almost lay down on her before pulling back. She returned to her earlier work at his ears and he closed his eyes again. He smelled the spiky scent of her arousal ebbing of a bit. And as it did, his own ebbed away as well and he went to a soft purring as they just lay there. She traced random patterns on his ears while she was thinking a bit as well as wondering if she would dare ask for schoolwork again.

No

That wouldn't be a good idea...

"Ehem..." They jumped a few feet and stood up as the schoolguard cleared her throat. "If you two have the time to listen now, detention time is over for you" They blushed a bit at her sly smile when she turned. And Kagome took her CD-player again and then her bag. Inuyasha waited at the door. As she passed by he put his left hand in her way.

"And I'm still not finished with you"

"I thought you were" She answered before walking under his arm and then sprinting away. He arched an eyebrow.

"**OUTRUNNED!**" She yelled as she passed the next corner, then he understood.

"**NO WAY GIRL!**" And he darted away after her.

------

Inu-Papa turned away from the window with his box of new pictures and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Hello" Sesshomaru said. "Having fun?"

"Of course, after all..." But Inu-papa didn't get further.

"Kayashi! It's true!" Sesshomaru yelled down to Kayashi and the Sango-Miroku couple.

"Really?" Sango squealed. "I want copies!"

"Sango" Kayashi said calmly. "We are just getting info..." She jumped up to the two on the tree-branch.

"Let us see, pretty please?" She asked Inu-Papa. "We could ask them, but this gives us a little better... ehm... view"

"Why didn't you spy yourself?" The principal asked.

"I did, on you" Sesshomaru said. "And it is for the two down there, they don't have Youkai-powers"

"Okay then..." Inu-Papa jumped down, followed by his son and Kayashi. Sango grabbed the box and started looking at the first ten photos, all from Kagome against the wall to her massaging Inuyasha's ears. Miroku did the same, and even Kayashi took a few to look at.

"They are cute... don't you agree?" Kayashi asked Sesshomaru.

"Well... as long as a fight isn't in the way..."

"**OSUWARI!**" Was a yell from the other side of the schoolyard.

"That **had **to hurt" Miroku said. "Better separate here and now, we look pretty suspicious"

"Oh, really?" Sesshomaru said with sarcasm. They all laid the photos back and left in different directions. Inu-Papa should probably fill another scrap-book.

Sesshomaru and Kayashi went over to Kagome who was leaning panting against a wall, grinning mischievously behind her and then yelling at Inuyasha, who was just crawling up.

"You lost!"

"You cheated" He just groaned and Sesshomaru and Kayashi shook their heads.

"Are you out now?" She asked Kagome.

"Yup, boring detention is"

"Oh, really?" Kayashi arched an eyebrow and Kagome blushed slightly.

"Okay... maybe not so..." And they all burst out into laughter, exception Inuyasha who didn't get it all.

"What are you idiots laughing at?" He asked growling.

"N...n-nothing" Kagome chuckled out, her boyfriend just rolled his eyes.

------

The party was only a few days away now, the 13:th of November... that would be...

"**FIVE DAYS!?**" Kagome screeched and Inuyasha put his ears to his head, and when that wasn't enough, he covered them with his hands.

"Calm down Kags..." He tried.

"Just five? I can't believe it!" She continued and he sighed frustrated. Within seconds he had tired of her screeching and grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"Shut it" He said a little harshly and silenced her by giving her a quick, harsh kiss. She blinked for two seconds afterwards.

"You will be fine" He continued. "Five days... and if you stay up all night you **maybe **will be through your wardrobe" She heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha-ha" She sneered of and then opened her wardrobe again. "You need to help"

"Me?" He asked. "I have **no **sense for women's clothes, trust me" She sighed.

"Just check if they fit in colour"

"That's just the problem, colours-fitting" He said. He walked past her.

"Where are you going?"

"Check on my brother" He replied. She sighed and picked out a few dresses. "I pick out, and then he will have to check either way"

He sighed as he came outside and knocked at the next door. Kayashi opened.

"Oh, Hi Yasha" She said as she turned in the door to let him in. Sesshomaru came from the bathroom in the clothes he had gotten from his mother, and hadn't used since they were too big before... **_(A/N : These are his 'normal' clothes from the real Inuyasha) _**He was muttering.

"Why aren't the laundry ready yet? I cannot have this Kayashi, right...?" He stopped up at the sight of his brother. "Oh, Hi brother" His words dripped with venom as Inuyasha was on the point of bursting in laughter.

"Sorry bro" He said. "I just remembered the first time you tried it... when you where 10..." He was cut of by Kayashi.

"It fits you Fluffy" She said, before noticing the fluffy thing on his shoulder. "Now what is that?"

"Actually..." Sesshomaru dragged the silence out. "It's my tail"

"Tail?" Kayashi walked around him, inspecting it. "How in the seven hells did you hide that before?"

"You don't want to know" He answered.

"I so do" She said, noticing his disturbed face.

"Yeah, come on Fluffy, tell her" Inuyasha followed up.

"**You **have no right to call me Fluffy" Sesshomaru sneered.

"But she has?" Inuyasha fake-pouted. "Now are you mean, only giving your girlfriend permission" As always, Inuyasha had no thought behind his words. And this was definitely not a good thing to say in this situation. Kayashi gasped with a red face and turned around. Sesshomaru flared with anger suddenly.

"**YOU...!?**" He hissed, and Inuyasha realised his big mistake.

"Ehm... I'm sorry... I mean... It just seems like it..." Matter gone worse. Sesshomaru Unsheathed Tokijin and Raised it.

"Kayashi, sorry about it... Ehm, I better go..." Sesshomaru swung while his eyes flared red. "Cya!" Inuyasha ran out and slammed the door shut, seconds later it was blown up by the force from Tokijin.

_'Man... that was close' _He thought and went into his own room again.

"Hello Yasha" Kagome said. "Are you ready to check these dresses out on me?" He sighed.

"From one hell to another"

"Excuse me?"

"Ehm, nothing"

------

Finally, the day, Friday the 13:th of november, The Halloweenparty was only hours away, and so seemed the end of the lesson as well...

"I want all of you to leav your report of the History-project to me at the end of the lesson..." Myoga-Sensei said. "And for all you who are finished" He continued as A few students reached their hands up. They immediately lowered them again. Kagome took her and Inuyasha's finished file and put it on the bench as she continued to listen.

"As I said, for you who are finished..." He smiled a bit slyly. "You've got the rest of the lesson free, so get away, and **don't **forget to put your projects here!" Not a second later than needed all the students (Including Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku) Had left their projects and left the room. They met up with Kayashi outside.

"Hello" She said. "We got free since the teacher was ill"

"Okay, Girls, let's find our rooms!" Sango yelled "Then we meet in one room for the final touch-up!" the two others cheered and sped of.

"Hope They don't take our room" The three guys said in unison before walking after them.

"But after all... If I wander into the room the girls are changing..." Miroku said before getting floored. Inuyasha stomed away.

_'Bastard...' _He thought and opened the door to his and Kagome's dorm, not thinking... He gaped as he stood face to face with a changing Kagome, with only her underwear on, and only one thought had the time to cross his mind.

**This is... _NOT_ good...**

**.:End Chapter 7:.**

Okay, I really **am **evil. Hope you like it! Next chapter is the party, and perhaps some mixed emotions about that...

Detention was pretty fun to write, maybe not very original... but who cares? Inu-Papa was out photoing again, and what about it? Okay, I will start writing next chappie as soon as this one's up, which means tomorrow or tuesday.... Whatever!

My school starts at wednesday! I'm being a 9:th-grader then! Last year on my school... working hard for grades... Maybe not so fast updating... **HEY! **that was not my line, of course I will update!

Hehe ; Until next time friends:

**CYA!**

/Ashley


	8. Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: Kayashi is mine, no one else... But I borrow them especially for this story XP**

**LYRICS-DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the lyrics used!**

------

**Stats:**

**The day the world ended **- chapter 6 up / chapter 7 25 finished (I'm on a little kind of... ehm... writers block, any help to get?)

------

Hello! I still need a name for my Inu/Pkmn-fic, anyone got an idea?

I have a reviewer: **Draechael **Who I really like This reviewer continuately tells me grammar mistakes, and for chapter 2 she wrote about my use of the word _'Aula'_, Which I also don't think is an english word ; But yes, It is called Aula in Swedish XP

**More reviewers:**

**Ger() : **Just have patience my friend, you get that in a few... pages XP

**K-Bob : **Good to have you back! I also felt sad about Kagura, especially since the last Manga chapter (375: Wind) (Not spoiling, e-mail if you want to know) Either way, I **WILL **try and 'make' a character for her to have as room mate...

**KiLi-Hanyou : **Am I bad? But you love it? This is slightly confusing, but still, I understand XP playing around with ya

**insanity-13 : **Of course! I have even been thinking of making it a series! First_ 'School of many hearts' _And then the sequel (Not spoiling name) And then _'School of Many Hearts II' _Which will be next school-year, and after that, you will see.

**Kagome M.K : **Update on way

What more... ehm, oh yes! As you might know, this story is into november now, and if somebody wonders, **this story will continue until the end of the school year!** And now don't think _'Oh no! Is it over then?' _Because it **is not! **I will write a Sequel/Continuation afterwards, just under another name etc. (I have already figured out most of this story... just getting it on lines and all...)

But, if you give me ideas about what you want to happen, review about it! I will surely put it in this story! I will plan on about a 12 more chapters (or more/less) Depending on Ideas and stuff! I mostly need ideas for what Hojo/Kagura/Kanna/Rin/Hakkaku/Ginta/Inu-papa... nearly all characters --; But just get in there and write your idea, it helps building this story!

I have some ideas about a Christmas ball... a New Year party... then we have Valentines day Cheering and of course the school-end-party! Then just put in a nice plot on the '**IT**' thing, and there's the story XP No, not really, things will happen in between... and so on... Hopefully this was boring you out enough to need a good laugh, perhaps you do get it in this chappie...

Okay! Game, set, **MATCH! (**No-one moves an inch)

(looks around) That means you can go on reading the chapter...

------

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**_.:Mind reading talk/thought:._**

_.:Lyrics:._

_"Singing"_

**_"Music"_**

**.:Note of Place etc. :.**

------

**_Sometimes I wonder... why?_**

**_Why is my bearer unknown to me?_**

**_Why am I unknown to her?_**

**_Why does the Bakenou's youngest son want to reawake me with the sacred ritual?_**

**_Why just not drag me out?_**

**_Why are these questions unanswered?_**

**_Because even to myself, I am shielded with mysteries and darkness..._**

------

**_Why am I a part of this world?_**

------

**.:School of Many hearts - Ch8:.**

She didn't seem to have noticed he had come inside, since she didn't turn around or anything...

**Pity**

He kicked himself mentally for that. How stupid could he be? He better left before...

"Inuyasha, can you please at least turn around if you are going to stay here?" Kagomes voice made him jump high into the air. "And close the door"

Terribely embarrassed he closed the door and turned before leaning his head against the wall.

_'She knew all the time' _He rolled his eyes. _'She's a Miko, what to expect?'_

**What are you hiding for coward? She wouldn't notice!**

He cursed under his breath for that irritating little voice. _'Shut up! I...'_

"You can turn back now if you want"

**See? Now you missed your chance!**

He ignored the voice and turned around, just to stop in his tracks.

Kagome was wearing a strapless black dress, in a silky material, which reached from just below her collarbone to just below her hips on the front and reached down to her ankles on the backside, flowing like waves as she moved. The upper part of the dress was more thight and revealed her well-formed curves. Two Bracelet-like Silver Circlets were on her upper arms right below her shoulder, and the same silky material flowed from them and widened until it was like the dress, and it reached just to her wrist. She had black high-heeled boots that were up above her knees and then ended with the same silver Circlets as on her arms.

"Well?" She asked and turned around and then back again. Her hair was still messy, but she was probably not there yet.

**That's damn sexy**

His inner voice had spoken again, and this time he couldn't disagree.

"It's..." He searched for words, trying not to take what was flowing through his mind right then. "Fabulous" He then decided.

"Okay" She said and watched herself in the full mirror. "I hope Sango was right about it not being to revealing though..." She fingered a bit at the upper part of the dress. "It isn't right?"

"No" He said.

**Why couldn't the front be a little bit shorter...**

_'**SHUT UP!**' _He mentally screamed, even though the thought had crossed his mind, about five times already. Kagome picked a comb up and hastily began to clear her messy hair out, before looking at the watch.

"I need to hurry! We are gonna fix the make-up at Sango's... and I need to find that necklace Kayashi showed me..." She was surprised as Inuyasha catched her wrist and took the comb from her.

"Relax" He said before slowly drawing the comb through her hair. "Otherwise it just would get worse" She looked at him through the mirror.

"You aren't finished either" She noticed.

"No, but I don't need..." He glanced at the watch. "Four hours" He continued to clear her hair out while she just looked at him in the mirror, a light glare in her eyes, but with a tingle of a smile on her lips.

"Maybe it is better if I sit down?" She asked as she noticed that the High-Heels made her become nearly as long as him. He had to ignore his damn inner voice before answering.

"Hai, maybe that's better" She sat down on the bed and turned her back at him again. He sat down behind her and continued with her hair.

**FOOL! Now we can't see a thing!**

_'You think I'm a fool? Who are you either way?'_

**YOU are ME, As I am YOU! I'm your inner sense or something**

_'Ke! Like I ever had one' _He thought back before ignoring it again, and not because he hated the voice, it was because he hated the fact it was right... And he silently cursed. After a few minutes he was getting somewhere with her Raven-Black locks, and asked.

"Are you going to keep it out?"

"I don't know..." She replied. "What do you think?" He thought.

"Out" He said. "It fits you better... especially when they flow like black waves, just like your dress" He couldn't see it, but she blushed slightly.

"Okay then" She said. "Finished soon?" She had glanced on the watch. He turned it around.

"Not yet, and just relax Kag" She snorted and he continued. "Do you really need all that time?" She started to nod, but then thought.

"Hai" She then said. "Because I'm a girl" He snickered and kept combing. The truth was that it already was as much finished as possible, but he just enjoyed fingering on those silky strands of her hair, feeling it flow through his fingers and now and then even just breathing in her Lavendel Shampoo mixed with her own Smell of Chamomile and wild-flowers. He smiled a little. Here he was sitting combing her hair just because he liked being near her, that was the whole thing. That muttering voice had silenced, and he was getting much more comfortable then, even if some thoughts crossed his mind sometimes, making him take a deep breath just to remain concentrated on the task. He looked at his own watch. Two and a half hour left. He drew the comb one last time before telling her it was finished. She went up to the mirror.

"It took long time..." She gasped a little and watched her reflection. Her hair was flowing like Raven-Black silky waves down her shoulder and back. She raised her hand and touched it, feeling it like smooth silk.

"Well?" He asked with a smile.

"Wow" She just said. "And without even using any hair-care products"

"My mother learned me that time is far better to use than those things" He tilted his head. "And by the way does those things smell awful! You better just keep your own scent, It's far better..." He silenced as he saw her watch him. "Nani?"

"Arigat" She said. "It's great... natural..." She fingered at it again. Then she took a silver necklace out of a small box. It was only a silver chain, but it seemed lighted up by different lights, small flashes of diamond reflections played over it.

"It is from our family" She said. "It had some jewel at the end here..." She pointed at a little silver bead at the bottom. "But it dissapeared five hundred years ago..." She shrugged her shoulders and gave it to him.

"Na-" He asked.

"Can you put it on?" She asked and carefully lifted her hair.

"Of course" He said and unhooked the small silver clasp and laid the chain around her neck before clasping it together again. "There"

"Good" She said. "I suggest you change as well, I need to fix the last things at Sango's... and Miroku probably will be getting over here as well, for changing"

"Sure" He said. She smiled at him before turning around and half-sprinted away to room 107. He stared after her.

**That girl has some nice curves**

_'**SHUT UP!!!**'_

------

Kagome came walking in just as Sango applied the light eyeshadow on Kayashi.

"There" She said before turning to her friend. "It took time..." She stopped and watched Kagome. "You look **AMAZING!**" Kayashi opened her eyes and nodded.

"What did you use for treatment to get your hair like that!" Sango squeaked.

"Time" Kagome snickered as her friend stared dumbfounded. "Inuyasha combed it for me... in one and a half hour"

Kayashi rose up, She had the same kind of dress as Kagome, Only not strapless, with the material flowing out like waves from her shoulders and down, plus that it was longer on the front, reaching almost to her knees. And the fact that her was light blue, to match her straped High-Heels.

"Wow..." Sango sighed. "Miroku didn't even want to come close to the room..." She was wearing a short, thight magenta dress With black outlines and straps. She had her new Magenta High-heels and her hair was up in a High ponytail before she had let it flow out over the sides of her face, small magenta beads clipped in her hair, that sparkled as light hit them.

Kayashi had her hair out of her usual ribbon and was letting it out, and for the first time, Kagome noticed she **HAD **long hair. Kayashis slight waved, blond hair reached below her waist, almost down to her knees. She had her usual locks hanging down the front of her shoulders, but they where tied with white-bluish straps like her shoes, and was tied to a little ribbon at the bottom. She had gotten a little tint of blue eyeshadow, revealing the sky-colour of her eyes even more, and a light silver lipgloss.

"Kayashi, you look great too!" Kagome said warmly. "You look... beautiful!"

"Thanks" Kayashi said with a smile, and Kagome was glad she had gotten over the whole 'I'm not Cute' part. Sango cleared her throath.

"Kagome, time to get your face beatiful... More than it already is will say"

"I'm not prettier than any of you" She said with a small pink tint of a blush.

"Ever looked in a mirror? With that outfit you'll be glad if you are a virgin at the end of the night" Sango chuckled. Kagome gaped.

"How dare you!" She growled. Kayashi was silent, she had been since Sango's comment.

"Calm down..." Sango snickered again. "But I'm sure Inuyasha had hard to restrain himself..." Kagome smirked a little.

"Hai, that would be right" She shook her head and sat down in front of Sango, who immediately started the make-up.

"Kayashi, something amiss?" Sango said while adding some rouge on Kagome's face.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking" She smiled.

"Not about a certain Youkai?" Kagome snickered as she saw the disturbtion in the Hanyos face before she blushed slightly.

"No..." She started "Okay then!" She continued as the two grinned. "I was, so, happy?"

"You are a bad liar Kayashi"

"No, I just don't want to lie anymore..." She sighed. "You won't understand... What do you think the guys will wear?"

"If I know them right, we might be saying Jeans" Kagome tried. "No, I don't know... they always come up with something..."

"Stay still" Sango ordered as she started with the eyeshadow.

------

Inuyasha was watching some Music Videos on the TV while Miroku was blabbering around about Sango's totally **fabulous **dress, short and thight, just his style. But he himself couldn't get thoguths away from Kagome, the way she looked as she smiled before leaving the room.

_'And she will probably look even better after Sango's finsihed...' _He stoped looking at TV as some weird song came on. Miroku was still at it, but now going on. Kayashi had something almost as Kagome, he realized, except that it was not strapless and was longer on the front.

**But your brother won't bother...**

He ignored the irritating voice. He stil wondered why it came up now.

_'Can't you just leave me alone 'til after the party?' _He asked.

**If you want...**

Thereafter silence was all, except Mirou then.

"Houshi, shut up" He muttered. The other male blinked.

"You seem really spaced off Yasha" He smirked. "Imagining things?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Okay, you don't even hit me... something **IS **wrong with you"

"Kagome is wrong with me" He answered. Miroku looked confused.

"A fight?" Inuyasha sighed.

"No, the other kind of way..." He silenced as his brother opened the door.

"Oh, **THAT **way!" Miroku smirked widely. Inuyasha growled at him. Sesshomaru understood that he was the reason for his brother not to continue.

"I already heard it Inuyasha" He said.

"Great!" His brother growled. "Next is that dad knows it, and then the whole school!" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Come over it! Who cares youre feeling attracted to a girl, everyone gets that sometimes"

"Except you or what?" Inuyasha asked, disturbed about the subject.

"No, I do too" Sesshomaru said before quickly adding as they gave him strange looks. "Sometimes"

"Me too" Miroku continued.

"No, you just feel attracted to all the girl's asses in whole school" The Hanyo growled. Miroku muttered something like: "That's **one **part..."

"By the way..." Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha... you're sure you're **just** feeling attracted, not..." He didn't say more, just giving an asking look.

"How the fuck would I know" Inuyasha growled. "I haven't even felt anything for a girl like it before!" Miroku tilted his head.

"Felt where?"

"Don't even start" Inuyahsa rose up and left the room by slamming the door. The two looked at each other before Sesshomaru hit the other on the head and left as well.

Inuyasha turned around the last corner and crossed the schoolyard towards a tree he had got as a 'safe-place' for a long time. He jumped up and sat on a branch, leaning against the tree.

"How did I feel..." He whispered. He couldn't remember. He shook his head. "was it just attraction because of her clothes...?" He thought again.

**No**

_'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'_

**I only told you the truth**

_'You seemed Damn interested by her clothes!'_

**Only because it... how do you say... spiced it up a bit**

_'So you mean...?'_

**You get to know...**

Silence...

"**DAMN!**" Inuyasha punched into the tree and sighed as a crack appeared.

"Taking out your anger?"

"Get away Fluffy" Inuyasha snorted.

"No" For once, Sesshomaru didn't say anything about the whole fluffy thing. "Miroku is extremely dumb" He jumped up beside his nrother.

"I already knew that" Inuyasha sighed. "But..."

"You're confused, just like me"

"You mean...?" Inuyasha glanced at his elder brother.

"What I mean" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Is that if our father tried to play with us to get us together with a girl... He has succeeded"

"Kayashi? You?"

"I think so" Sesshomaru sank his voice to a whisper. "At least I think I know what **I **feel, do you?"

"Physical atrraction at least" The Hanyo said. "Other... I don't know"

"Figure it out then" Sesshomaru jumped down. "I'm getting to get my clothes, coming?"

"Hai" The Hanyo followed Sesshomaru as they returned to the dorms.

_'So Dad, I think your plan has succeeded...'_

**I'm glad you at least can figure out some things yourself...**

------

He looked at his watch again as he for the tenth time stretched his red shirt out. He held the urge down to knock at the door, they probably weren't finished before they come out. Sesshomaru growled as he straightened his shirt the eleventh time.

"Inuyasha, stop it! That is making **me **nervous!" Miroku, In his violet shirt and black jeans, sighed as he leaned against the wall. The boys had the same clothes, colours different. Inuyasha had Red shirt and black jeanes, Sesshomaru had white, and Miroku violet. They at least didn't take four hours to finish themselves. But the girls supposely did. Sesshomaru had enough of Inuyasha trying to calm himself and knocked. The door creacked open a minute after the: "One second!" Comment and Sango stuck her head out.

"Already here?" She asked.

"Hai" Sesshomaru said, and they all thought: _'For half an hour' _And Kayashi giggled inside.

"Half an hour? That was not needed... Okay, everybody got their stuff?" Sango turned around and nodded before opening to walk out, her short dress immediately drawing Miroku's attention. Kayashi was next out, and Sesshomaru cleared his throat at least ten times before saying a: "You look Beautiful" Inuyasha was about to tell him something like a sneer comment as Kagome came out as well. Miroku glanced at her and then at Inuyasha with a face meaning:

"Okay, I get you" Before returning to leading his girlfriend down the corridor. Sesshomaru did the same with Kayashi, but a bit more strict.

"Come on Fluffy" She said. "Relax a bit, I'm not biting you..." She turned and said so only the two behind hear. "Yet"

The two smirked a little and watched the two couples turn around the corner.

"Ehem" Inuyasha started. "You look even more fabulous now" She smiled.

"Really? You look handsome yourself" Then they just stood, for about two minutes. "Well..." She tried, heat rising on her cheeks as well as his.

"Ehm... shall we go?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand as they walked towards the gym hall.

------

As they got there, they noticed that the gym hall was just a little part. The schoolyard, at least the bit outside the gym hall, was lighted up with different coloured lamps, and A bar had been set up near the outer wall of the gym hall.

"Poor Shippou if he gets drunk again" Miroku commented as Inuyasha and Kagome joined them in the line. They had gotten in quite early, because the line was npt very long. Music was flowing out of the Gym Hall and flashing lights were seen. As they got to the entrance, the Tai brothers froze, because it was no else than their father. Inuyasha was the first to walk on, nodding a little at his father as he passed by, and glaring backwards as he heard Kayashi shout something. His father holding a camera was enough to se, and he growled lowly.

"Just forget it" Kagome said. He nodded and they walked over to the gym hall.The music blowed against them.

"Wow, really loud right now" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha nodded while he decided if he could handle being half-deaf tomorrow, and he could, because he didn't try to protect his ears much further.

"I like this song" Kagome shouted and he nodded again.

"Me too" He hummed to a couple of lines.

**_"I can't take it, I can't make it, I'm dangerous! Can't you get it, you can't beat it, I'm fabulous! I can't take it, I can't make it, I'm dangerous! Can't you get it, you can't beat it...'Cause... I'm so dangerous..."_**

Then he was dragged to the dancefloor.

"Come on!" She yelled. "I don't want to miss dancing to it!" He sighed but followed her out on the floor. After a while he forgot why he didn't want in the first place, 'cause he forgot nearly everything right then. There was packed with people everywhere, so dancing close was the only way, and together with the loud music and the heat from the dancing, who wouldn't enjoy it?

Kagome was flustering in the warm area, but she didn't care, because **she **had the best time of her life. She moved some well trained moves to the beat to some songs, and she could see Inuyashas smirk, the same he had got that day on their first Detention day... But this time, she just smirked back. The more people that came crouding, the closer she got him, and in the while of half an hour, They were almost pressed up against each other, none of them minded for a second. Inuyashas hands drew from her shoulders down around her waist, before resting them on her hips as they danced along with three more songs before someone accidentaly pushed her into him, making them both fall over. And she just laughed, and so did he. None noticed around them, but Kagome noticed Inuyashas changed behaviour and stopped him.

"Not here" She whispered (Quite loudly) And he nodded before dragging her up and outside.

Kayashi pointed at them, Kagome waved before thinking a thought she hoped the Hanyo girl could read, and by the look of it, she did. Kayashi blushed and Sesshomaru, who noticed, asked her someting, making her blush even more.

------

Once they got outside, Miroku already came over with two drinks, Kagome tried to decline.

"I don't drink" She said. Inuyasha took his and looked at her strangely.

"You don't?" He asked and she shook her head. She walked away towards the outside dance-floor, and did then miss her boyfriends grin as he followed after her.

"Hey kag" She heard him and turned around.

"Hai...?" She was cut of by him kissing her, and seconds later she felt a bruning liguid flow down her throat. She pulled away with a cough, but was already dimmed over by the Liquor.

"That was mean" She coughed with her throat burning.

"Yeah, but who really cares?" He asked mockily. "So, you don't drink hm?" She was sending him a glare, but he smirked at her slight flustered face.

"That stuff burns!" She muttered.

"Maybe, but it's also the strongest they got" He snickered. "There are better alternatives"

"Strongest..." She muttered. "No wonder I'm feeling a little... foggy" He shook his head and drank his own drink up and pushed her against the wall.

"No, it isn't" He hissed. "And if you don't want a public showing, I suggest you take your following ten seconds to drag yourself away" He chuckled at her widened eyes.

"You..." She sneered but turned around and as quickly as she could she half-ran away, her black dress flowing behind her.

**Now it's time for the chase**

_'Heh, how did ya guess' _He thought back and darted after her. But in the shadows another person saw her leave, and he wasn't soon to follow himself.

------

She sprinted as far as she could, that would say around the corner of the gym hall, where the lamps didn't reach and the Dark evening making her nearly invisible as she stood pressed against the wall.

_'Damn him...' _She thought foggily. _'How could he... "the strongest they had"?' _She heard sprinting footsteps and pressed harder against the wall, making her as little as she could. But even so, the seeking wouldn't last long, not with his senses... She felt his aura closer and held her breath. She saw his slight visible amber eyes and shut her eyes as well. This was probably some fun little game of his...

The footsteps came closer and then stopped. She was holding her breath so hard she feared for her lungs to explode. She had expected nearly everything, except...

She felt his hand cup her chin and lifting her head.

"Found ya" He whispered huskily into her ear. "And this puppy wants something in return for finding you" She opened her eyes and blinked, he drew his head back and grinned at her, his eyes giving small reflections as they seemed to glow a little in the dark.

"Well?" He asked mockingly. She snorted.

"No"

"No?" He looked surprised.

"You tricked me before, that's why" She said, keeping her voice amazingly steady.

"Oh really?" He said. "In that case you should have hidden yourself better, little girl" He took a step closer.

"This reminds me of that first detention day" She whispered. "And I don't like the... feeling... of... I-it..." He took a gulp of another drink he had taken with him. He kissed her again, forcing her mouth open and sending that burning liquid down her throat again, and she didn't pull away as before, since this time a rush in her veins made her mind go all hazy. He pulled back with a smirk.

"Maybe that clears your mind a bit?" He asked. "Or haven't you got enough yet"

"M... m-meany!" She hissed, her voice failing her a bit as she couldn't clearly see him. He saw her eyes flicker and going dimmed over.

"Seems you had enough after all" He went another step forward, before grabbing her hands and holding them stuck above her head with his right hand. Her chocolate brown hazed eyes just watched him, but her scent didn't fail him.

_'Damn, she's getting aroused by this?' _He thought before leaning in and kissing her again, forcing her to tilt her head and giving him acces to her mouth's depths. She closed her eyes and willingly letting him explore her, the alcohol in her blood making her brain stop working for thinking. His left hand traced down her face and neck, drawing her into moans, before continuing down her collarbone and down towards her waist. He pulled back from the kiss and felt a unsure feeling of gladness as she whimpered and opened her eyes. Those where though closed again the same second he began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. His hand continued down and as soon as it touched her bare skin, it trailed a bit upwards with his claws, hearing her hiss a breath and ending it with a moan, before reaching her hip and slowly tracing circles over her silky skin.

He traced kisses down her collarbone and nipped her gently, before feeling her trying to break her stuck arms away. He bit her a bit harder and she bit her lip to not moan out loud.

"No" He said darkly. "Don't try that" She nodded quickly and moaned as he contined caressing her neck and hip. He let a small growl of appreciation escape him as she grinded against his hand, and he smirked before straightening up and seeking her moth again. She tried to pick up a battle between them, but as usual, he just pinned her tongue and caressed it. her face showed a emotion of delight, and he noticed her gasp into his mouth as he pressed her against the wall and grinding against her.

She felt a warming feeling inside her as he grinded against her, and copied the reaction and heard him groan into her mouth as he uncontrollable continued the motion. He finally let her hands go and lowered his right hand to her waist, as she lowered hers to his ears, massaging them a little roughly, feeling her ardent sensation spread from her abdomen and through her whole body, moaning out loud as he pulled back again. He lifted the pressure from her as he stepped back a step, and she let her hands fall, with a surprised question written in her eyes. He made a flickering movement with his eyes into behind the trees a couple of ten feet behind them and mouthed: "More people" She made a face of understanding and sunk to the ground as her legs nearly couldn't hold her up. He cast a glance at her again before he turned to glance through the trees to get a look. That was when he stood gaping.

"No... way..." He spoke out. Kagome walked up as much as she could, and as she joined him, she gaped with a smile before dragging her boyfriend away.

"Let them be" She whispered as they walked back to the gym hall.

------

Kayashi saw Kagome getting dragged out and waved at her. She waved back and sought her eyes with a known face.

**_.:I'm warning you, no mind-reading us in the next... hours, if you understand?:. _**Kayashi blushed frantically as she realized the hidden meaning of this.

"Anything wrong?" Sesshomaru asked with a concerned look.

"N-no" She answered with a deeper blush. She had no idea when, but ever since Kagome had thought about her strange acting towards men, she was getting more and more sure of that she was loosing the last hold of herself she had. And the whole 'Don't lie to yourself' part was also getting an edge on it.

"Maybe we should go outside?" He asked her. She nodded and shook the thoughts out of her mind. She sighed in relief as the cool evening air hit her face and filled her lungs as they left the pulsing dance-floor. She straigthened the skirt of her dress before following Sesshomaru as he headed towards the outside bar. She stopped next to him.

"Want anything?" He asked. She nodded slightly and thereafter took the drink from him, nothing more was said in a while as they drank slowly.

"Wonder where my brother left" Sesshomaru asked as he took another drink.

"No idea" She lied, and as he cast her a slightest glare she stuttered. "They are..."

"Making out?" He suggested. Kayashi nodded with a pink tingle on her cheeks, and it was not only from the alcohol. Miroku passed them a few times and took a glass with them, he was already sluddering about some cat in a tree and Shippou flying away as a balloon. Kayashi shook her head but laughed even so, her mind was fuzzing out after about five or six drinks... or maybe more... Sesshomaru, as the Youkai he was, still after eight didn't have any problem with drunkiness. Sango wobbled over and fell atop of a chair next to them, laughing madly.

"Miroku... he... juwst... fell into the golwdfish... pond!" She laughed before sitting up. "He swaid so-thing like gett'n sober... can't get that guy..." And then she wobbled off. Kayashi waved after her. Sesshomaru was thinking.

_'Man, Maybe I should take her back home, I mean, she is quite drunk...' _He glanced at the giggling Hanyo, and thn she noticed it and looked at him.

"Wha?" She asked drunkenly.

"Maybe we should head back?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, Thi' isw just fun enoug'" She stuttered. "An your da' doesw't let you out i think... o' he thinks... I wread hi' min' ya' see" He nodded slightly.

"But you are drunk girl" He said. "You cannot just wobble around like the other idiots" She seemed to think, and then looked at his father. He was quite shocked as she spoke quite normally, like using all her concentration.

"I think he lets us out after gettin' the info... photo... I think... He wants..." She thought more. "Of..." She choked. "Us?" He sighed and hid his head in his hands.

"Wha' do' it mean?" She asked. "What does he mean? Don't he know I lo..." She choked again. As the possible intention of her words hit him, he stared.

"What he wants" He said. "Is a photo of us, Making out, just like Kagome and my brother" He said. She nodded slowly.

"Not here" She just said, possible glad he didn't push her slipped comment before. "Just hope he notice..."

"Not" Sesshomaru murmured as he took her hand and dragged her away. But deep inside, something told him, it wouldn't be that bad, right?

Kayashi stopped as they reached the corner of the gym hall.

"Not behind" she murmured and dragged at his arm. "Your bro" He nodded again and pulled her into the small forest of trees. Then he stopped, as he turned to her. The moon caught her hair, her eyes and her face, and he gulped. She got a sad tingle in her eyes and whispered, surprisingly sober sounding.

"We're not just **faking **are we?" She asked, and as he didn't answer. "Because... for once... since... then..." She took a breath. "I love someone... you" He took a gasp for a breath as th words slipped out from her. Knowingly or not, she said it... He smiled.

"No, we're not faking" He said. "Because..." He took a step closer. "I think I love you too" She smiled before reaching up, just barely brushing his lips, but as she pulled back, he grabbed her neck ligthly and held her deeper into the kiss she started. She closer her eyes and searched his mouth, he opened for her, and felt her unexperience as she shyly explored. He saw his father, quite clearly, but even if his father pictured them, and even if he put it up on school, she had still said the words he only had wanted to hear from her. He decided to help her and touched her tongue with his, and she flinched slightly until he drew his tongue over hers and then drew it backwards, signaling for her to follow. Afetr some while of teaching, he nearly regretted it as their tngues battled for dominance before they both pulled back for air. They panted slightly and she had a small smile.

"Let's get back to the dorm" He suggested. She nodded sleepily. Sesshomaru shook his head with a chuckle and half-carried her back to the dorms, he never met his dad on the way back, which he was now pretty glad about. He didn't know that his brother or Kagome knew, neither that soon that would spread to Sango and then to Miroku, who probably wouldn't be able to shut up. But right now, he couldn't care less.

------

Sango was trying to drag Miroku out of the pond with a hysterical laughter as Inuyasha and Kagome approached her.

"Need any help?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"No Nweed fowr" Sango sluddered. "He is twoo dwrunk two nowtice that it is cowld, just what he desewes"

"I am nwot!" Miroku complained with a sputter as she managed to drag him up on the ground again. "I cwan swee compwletewly pwerfect!" Inuyasha shook his head but Kagome giggled.

"You are soooo drunk, Miroku" She said, half dimmingly. "You better go back to the... dowms? Is that right saying Yash? Or is it dworms... or..."

"Just come" He said and supported her as she was about to fall into the pond as she swirled around. He glanced at Sango and said a small "Goodnight" Before leading his girlfriend to the exit.

He looked behind him as he heard a loud splash, and found that Miroku had tried to stand up, but as drunk as he was he fell again, dragging Sango down with him. They both laughed out loud as they grabbed the ledge to support themselves. Sango's hair was messed up and was falling in wet stripes down her face, which she dragged out of her face with her left hand. She splashed some water on Miroku for fun, and in seconds, a full-fledged water-splashing-war was on the roll. Inuyasha sighed and turned back again. Kagome looked back as well and then gaped before turning around with a blush. He looked at her with a questioning look, but noticed.

The splashing had stopped.

And people where awfully quiet.

Curiousity killing him, he looked back, and then turned around in the time of half a second, laughing out loud. He shook his head as he sulked from laughter. Kagome looked at him strangely before laughing as well. This time two other people where going to be blackmailed! And questioned out as well...

------

Kayashi groaned and blinked twice as the sun shone into her eyes from the window. She half sat up and shook her head, but the faint pulsing pain didn't want to go away. Her mind was foggy. Where was she... and what had happened yesterday? she should remember, it seemed important...

Oh yes! She remembered that she was on school, in her bed, saturday morning, and yesterday she had been on that party... but... She looked down and quickly covered herself with her blanket. How had she come back here, and **WHO **had undressed her? A tainted red colour painted her cheeks and she looked around the room. She noticed Sesshomaru sleeping towards the wall near the window, he was still dressed in his clothes from the party the night before. She smiled slightly. Poor guy.

_'But what did happen yesterday?' _She concentrated, but everything from the point where she and Sesshomaru started drinking, she didn't know anything. And it bothered her. She **should **remember it, it seemed that way, like... She shrugged her shoulders and went up to dress.

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a white Tank top and a pair of light blue jeans, and a jacket in the same Jeans material, since it was foggy and quite rainy outside. When she was drawing a comb through her hair, she heard Sesshomaru wake up.

"Ohayo" She greeted as he cracked his eyes open and yawned slightly.

"Ohayo" He replied sleepily.

"Why are you sitting there, fallen asleep in your tracks?" She asked. He nodded.

"It was hard getting you home" She let the comb fall to her side as she turned.

"Really?"

"You where so drunk you couldn't see the difference of a wall and a door, or maybe the doors just had multiplyed into ten" He said jokingly.

"Oh... well... Perhaps" She said. "I acctually can't remember a thing from yesterday, and I have a totally bad Hangover right now" The further she went, the paler he got. "Nani?"

"You don't remember... a thing?"

"Nope" She said. He hung his head.

"This is bad..." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" He quickly said. "I acctually have to go..." He turned to the door and left without another word. She stared after him.

"What the---" She asked herself and Lay the comb down onto a table before putting her hair upp in a ribbon, white today.

"I better find out" And the she left, closing the door behind her.

------

"Shall I take the dark blue one, or maybe the red... or...?"Kagome digged through her wardrobe.

"Oh, Kagome, Please! Just choose one!" Inuyasha muttered as he sat with his back towards her. She glared over her shoulder but picked the Dark blue sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. Then she pulled her jeans on.

"I'm finished" She muttered. Inuyasha stood up with a sigh of relief. Then there was a knock on the door. "Open it Inuyasha"

"Sure" He said and opened. "Sesshomaru? What is..."

"Shut, and just listen" The Youkai said.

Both nodded.

------

Sango's Cell-phone rang as she was half-way through her breakfast at WacDonalds **(A/N: You know the place where Kagme and her friends always go in the anime?) **and she flipped it open, reading Kagome's number.

_'What now...'_

"Taijya Sango" She greeted. And the reaction from her friend was to her surprise not about her and Miroku yesterday.

"Sango! You know I told about Kayashi yesterday evening, right?" Kagome said.

"Hai" Sango said after a second's thought.

"Remember this" Kagome continued. And her following words Shocked Sango. "**WE SHALL NOT **say **ANYTHING **about Kayashi and Sesshomaru that turns out from yesterday! **NOT A SINGLE THING!**"

"Kagome, what's going on?"

"She doesn't remember"

"And?"

"Sesshomaru acn't tell her, he actually **pleaded **us not to tell her" Sango nodded, then Kagome switched subject.

"You're at WacDonalds, right?"

"Eh, Hai..."

"Good! Get your sorry ass over here **NOW! **And bring something to eat, I want to know, it **ALL!**"

"Blackmail me not!" Sango joked, but a chill reached up her spine.

"Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly. "You sound scared, what's going on?"

"Kagome... After yesterday..." Sango almost couldn't say it, since it shocked herself still.

"Sango? What are you leading into?"

"Kagome..." Sango shut for a couple of seconds before blurting it out.

"**I'm not a virgin anymore!**"

**.:Chapter 8 end:.**

Am I the evilest one in the world? Poor Sango, all drunk and then **THAT**! And then Kayashi not remembering anything... and all that stuff, Hope you liked it though, Next chapter on way!

**JA NE!**

/Ashley


	9. Memory loss is a bitch

**DISCLAIMER: Kayashi is mine, no one else...**

------

**Stats:**

**The day the world ended - **chapter 6 up / chapter 7 25 percent finished (I'm on a little kind of... ehm... writers block, any help to get?)

------

Hello! I still need a name for my Inu/Pkmn-fic, anyone got an idea? No one likes the idea?

And I shocked myself! Were did the person following after Kag dissappear to? I got totally angry at myself, but I will have fixed that now XP

**Reviewers:**

**KiLi-Hanyou : **I knew that :P I was playing with you, here's chappie 9, hope you like!

**aninaig (Former 'ger') : **You got it, right? Now we just have to watch the evolution...

**Draechaeli : **I love that you are correcting my grammar, it surely helps much But your e-mail doesn't work sad send me an e-mail at so it get's right, ok? Oh, and here, for my best Reviewer so far! (Hands over box with random plushies (Inuyasha, Sesshy, Kirara, Shippou, And of course Kayashi XP))

**Darkness-Kitsune : **(accept sugar) Arigatô laughs as well sugar is not too good for one, isn't it? when everyone doesn't look, puts sugar under bed, in case Hope you continue following and reviewing my story waves

**essis : **I know this is a fanfic (laughs) I update now

**binab86 : **How I love getting reviews of people who likes my sweetness You will get more, if you haven't noticed, **_'Romance' _**is written up there (points at upper part of screen)

**Blueice anime gurl : **I'm so incredible happy that I will have a person following me to the end! You're like... A nice one! (Hands over incredible cute Kirara plushie Ha!) You where the... second to get a plushie! I will start giving those away from now

**PreciousRin : **I so totally rock with funnyness, ne? Next chapter on the way girl

------

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**_.:Mind reading talk/thought:._**

_.:Lyrics:._

_"Singing"_

**_"Music"_**

**.:Note of Place etc. :.**

**_(Flashback)_**

------

"Okay Sango, just calm down" Kagome tried to silent the frantic girl.

"But..."

"Just what's the problem... wait, don't tell there, just get over here, and we talk it through!"

"Okay..." Sango hung up and picked her stuff together before leaving, awfully clearly noticing staring looks.

_'I'm screwed...' _She thought and left.

------

Kagome laid her cellphone on her table before sitting down on the bed.

_'What can be so... awful?' _She thought while biting her under lip. She laid down onto her back while wondering, but since she had no experience in... such stuff... she couldn't find one. She sighed frustrated and turned onto her stomach. She flipped a newspaper open and flipped to the Ad's.

_'Hm... Jii-chan is advertising out some replica of some ancient jewel... oh right, the one our family had a while ago...'_

**_Nothing recognable?_**

She sighed and ignored the voice, she closed the paper and started thinking of Sango's 'problem' as she remembered what the spoken person had said the day before...

**_(Sango cleared her throath._**

**_"Kagome, time to get your face beatiful... More than it already is will say"_**

**_"I'm not more pretty than any of you" She said with a small pink tint of a blush._**

**_"Ever looked in a mirror? With that outfit you'll be glad if you are a virgin at the end of the night" Sango chuckled. Kagome gaped._**

**_"How dare you!" She growled.)_**

_'Heh, she's the one speaking' _she thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny!?" Sango asked from the door.

"Inuyasha" She answered a little to quickly. "He smirked while Sesshy pleaded us not to tell Kayashi..."

"And so what?" The spoken Hanyo asked from behind Sango. Then he turned to her. "You've seen Miroku? He doesn't answer the phone" Kagome glared at him as Sango bit her under lip, the hanyo arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"No" Sango said, trying to hold steady. "I haven't seen him since yesterday evening" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and left. Kagome got up and closed the door behing her friend and then locking. Sango held up a paper bag while fakingly smiling.

"I brought something to eat" Kagome sighed and took the bag. They both sat down on the bed while Kagome packed some chocolate up and then two cups of double espresso, seeming to come from the school-cafeteria. SHe took a sip before asking.

"So, spill" Sango looked down.

"Well... after you left... We kinda helped each other out of the pond and all..." She choked on her words and looked up. "I just jump over it, okay?" Kagome nodded.

"So what's the problem?" She asked.

"Well... we didn't use protection of any kind... we were still pretty drunk..."

"So you're afraid you're being pregnant?" Kagome asked while taking a bite of a chocolate bar. "Sango, there **are **day-after pills you know..."

"That's not it!" Sango almost yelled, but quickly took it carefully as she was about to spill her espresso out. "It's... the other way around..."

"You mean" Kagome said slowly. "That You're afraid that you are pregnant, but..."

"If I am..." Sango said. "I don't think I want to... you know..."

"End the pregnancy" Kagome finished while drinking her coffee up. Her friend nodded. Kagome scratched her neck and thought.

"Sango, you're sixteen..."

"Seventeen in two weeks"

"Okay, seventeen, are still going in school and will so for at least two years more..." Kagome sighed. "So how?"

"I'm sure there will be a way... In that case..." Sango mumbled.

"But why?"

"Because..." Sango sighed. "Yesterday... he said... something... I never thought I would hear, that's why"

"What did he say...?"

"He said..."

**_(Miroku kissed her once more as he drew her up from the pond. She giggled a little as he pulled back._**

**_"Sango" He said. "Do you know something?"_**

**_"No, what?" She asked._**

**_"I know I grope other girls and even ask them to bear my child and so..."_**

**_"Hai?"_**

**_"But... I never..." He cleared his throath. "Said I loved anyone"_**

**_"Not me either, acctually" She mumbled._**

**_"Sango, do you love me?" He asked_**

**_"Eh?"_**

**_"Because, Sango Taijya, I love you, and that's the one thing I only will say to you")_**

"He **didn't**!" Kagome squealed.

"He so did" Sango said. "And, well.. I believed him"

"Just hope he ment it, or make that remember"

"Of course!" Sango said, and Kagome nodded.

"Don't get Touchy, I know that something like that is true" She took the empty papers, cups and bag and tossed it into the trashcan.

"So, we're finished here, you up to some girl-afternoon?"

"Like what?"

"Like..."

"**WATCHING ANIME!**" They squealed. Two seconds later Kayashi joined.

"I'm so in!"

"Hey, you weren't listening huh?" Kagome asked.

"No, I can hear you through the wall when you squeal like that" They laughed. "Do you know why Fluffy is acting so... off today?"

And that couldn't get a good answer...

"Let's watch!" Sango said.

That second Kagome's cellphone started beeping.

"Higurashi Kagome" She said. She then held the phone from her ear. Her boyfriend was screaming while strangling Miroku, it sounded like.

"**THE DAMN IDIOT HAS BLABBERED!**" He yelled.

"Then how many knows?" She asks panicely while glancing at Kayashi, who looked like a living question, and Sango, who looked shocked and somewhat angry.

"**The so called 'Sesshy-secret' is out over the whole school!**" He yelled on. "**THE-WHOLE-DAMN-SCHOOL-KNOWS!!!**"

"Except some..." She whispered.

"There's no way in hell we can keep it secret now..." Inuyasha said more silent.

"Meet me at the Cafeteria" She said. "And bring the Baka..." She hung up.

"Kayashi, can you stay here, just quickly, Sango, come on!" They rushed out. Kayashi sighed.

"It's about me alright" She muttered.

------

They all gave Miroku what he deserved, but not much could be done but hoping. The monday was approaching, and since the whole school knew... **HE **would probably use it...

Sesshomaru and the rest went out early on monday morning and went into the schoolbuilding. They saw Inu-papa with a bunch of papers.

"Father" Sesshomaru said. Inu-papa turned.

"Huh, Sesshomaru?" He smiled. "I was just about to put the picture up"

"No you will not" Inuyasha answered. "Kayashi doesn't remember, and you cannot dare to make it so much worse, so don't"

"Please?" kagome asked. The principal sighed.

"Okay then..." He didn't spound like he ment it so...

**"Kitsune-bi!"** Shippou shouted and burned the papers.

"Arigatô Shippou" Sesshomaru said. Inu-papa looked as thought he could cry out loud. The situation was saved, for now.

------

Kayashi walked through the corridors on her way to math when she noticed it. People where staring at her, after her, and whispering. She tried to read their minds, but since she couldn't specify their aura's since they where many, she only heard a total fuss of thoughts. She sighed and tried to Ignore it. She passed members of the Sesshy-fanclub and overheard a part...

"Kayashi Mizuno... She and **our **Sesshomaru..." they leader stopped and glared at her, it was Yuki, again. Kayashi snorted and continued on. But it still bothered her, what **was **wrong here? She shrugged of the feeling saying that it was something she should remember.

But when she entered math as the second person after a young girl she knew, Rin, who never lied, she decided to ask her.

"Rin" She said. The girl smiled.

"Hai?"

"What is everyone talking about?"

"Oh!" Rin smiled. "Don't you know your own place?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone knows about your kiss with Sesshy..." She silenced, Kayashi had dropped her books and ran out of the room.

_'**NO WAY!!!**' _She yelled in her mind over and over again as she rushed through the corridors with tears in her eyes.

Since that day she swore to her dead parents she wouldn't make a man distract her into that kind of hell again. And still...

_'I know I probably... Like him... but all men are betrayers! No matter what I feel, I shouldn't...!'_ She stopped in the middle of a corridor and looked around, everyone was looking at her, with now the same thoughts.

**_.:She...:. _**And so she ran again. She held her hands in front of her face and ran blindly throught the corridors, avoiding walls by reading random thoughts, and the suddenly not being able to stop herself, running into the one person she didn't want to meet.

------

Sesshomaru saw her coming, but couldn't do much until she hit him. He looked down on her as she lifted her head, and he flinched as he saw her tears.

_'She knows...' _He seconds later knew she forgot their agreement, because she burst out in more tears and pushed him aside before running away again. He didn't move from the spot, just watched her run, students avoiding her, and then rounding a corner.

And he felt like the world's biggest idiot.

------

She didn't care if she hit students, she remained running until she caught a glimpse of a hiding place. Right before the last corner another figure came around it. Kayashi stumbled into Kagome and then just ran on, catching a glimpse of Kagomes worried look. She didn't look back but heard Kagome's angry thoughts.

**_.:I _**_TOLD **him to tell her! Damn bastard!:. **_and then. **_.:KAYASHI, wait!:. _**She looked behind her and saw the younger girl running after her as fast as she could. She turned her head back and then ran to the left into a new corridor. As Kagome did the same, Kayashi was not to be seen. She sighed.

"Aww... I'll kill those bastards, keeping such a thing from her..." Then she shut. "And me too... I'm an idiot..." She turned and left. Kayashi looked around the corner of the bookshelf just as Kagome rounded the corner. She had been able to hide her aura from the Miko... but how!?

The answer came soon

She heard voices. And as the curious person she was, she just hid inside an empty classroom and leaned against the closed door to hear the ones outside.

"Kagura..." A dark voice said.

"You cannot use me like that! I do. NOT. HARM. INNOCENT. PEOPLE!" A yelling girl's voice said. A barrier must have been set up, because Kayashi couldn't hear any thoughts.

"Oh, You will Kagura..." The voice chuckled. Kagura decided to do a snarling jokish comment.

"And why didn't you do it on Halloween? That **was** your plan right, tell me, what went wrong?"

"No time for jokes!"

"But still, how should **I **be able to do something **YOU **cannot?"

"Okay, fine wench. I fell into a well in the forest, and it was not easy to get out, and when I did, my chances to continue on the plan with the Miko were zero. All I want is for you to..."

"One more question first" Kagura broke.

"Sure... Kagura"

"Why did you use Kouga to tell the Miko, and Why did you have to use Kanna to get the soul of the Mizuno girl's dog?" Kayashi held a gasp, not a good time to reveal herself now...

"Kouga was a part of the game all the time..."

"And where is he now, he has been lost since... he told the Miko..."

"He is far away from here"

"Not **DEAD** I hope? I don't cooperate with murderers"

"My wish is to kill the Mizuno girl and get **IT**, but the wolf is not dead, yet" Another chuckle. "He will return to school soon, after being found by the police and being in jail for a month or so, he has been... fighting a lot lately... heh"

"Okay, but Kanna? How did she agree..."

"She didn't, I forced her"

"So you just play with people!? Kouga was a part of a game, Kanna, and that **Kikyo** too!?"

"Right, Kikyo has still some work left, and Kanna as well... I might even use more people..."

"Like who?"

"Like You"

"I won't let you!" The dark voice chuckled.

"You don't have much choice Kagura..." All Kayashi felt was a rising power aura and then that Kagura let out a half strangled gasp.

"B-...Bastard" She breathed.

"So, you're going to..." The silhuette of the dark voice turned to the frosted glass of the door, and even if she didn't see any, eyes were staring back into her's.

"Mizuno..." He growled. Kayashi didn't hesitate. She turned and ran towards the window. She opened it just as she heard someone trying to open the door she in her luck had locked. She looked out through the opened window. Fifth floor! The door behind her cracked.

"**Kagura!**"

"Hai..." Kayashi chose, sure death or a might survival...

"_Wind blades Dance!_" The door got blowed in and the followed wind energy followed her out the window, the glass exploded and the small sharp crystals hit her face and bare arms. She turned in the air to cast a glance on them but saw only the girl Kagura, who looked symphatically at her.

"Kagura..." Came the dark voice from nowhere. Kayashi caught Kaguras eyes and caught one thought. Sorry.

"_Wind blades dance!_" Kayashi got hit in mid-air, square in the chest.

Time stopped.

She let out a small. "Oh..." Before consciouness left her and she fell.

------

"**INUYASHA!**" Kagome yelled angrily.

"What have I done?" He asked scared as she stomped towards him.

"Where is your brother!" She asked.

"On his way to math..." Next second he was dragged behind his girlfriend who stomped away towards math lesson.

A few minutes later...

**"SESSHOMARU!!!" **The Youkai turned, still standing where Kayashi left him.

"Hai?" He asked with sad eyes, and Kagome knew that second that he already knew.

"Let's go to the math lesson then..." She sighed. But on the way...

Students rushed past them.

"What's going on!?" Kagome asked, they were on the first floor by now.

"A classroom at fifth floor seems to have exploded or something!" A boy yelled. "And some blonde girl seemed to be causing it... or something" And he was gone.

One. Two...

"**KAYASHI!**" They all three yelled and ran out on the schoolyard. They glanced up as they all felt a Youkai power rise.

That second they witnessed the power of wind.

They saw Kayashi getting hit by the wind blades and falling to the ground. But Only Inuyasha noticed who did it.

"Sesshomaru, we need to..." Kagome didn't get further, Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore. He had rushed straight through a group of students, glancing up, and then jumping. Kagome clenched her fists as time seemed to stop for a second. Inuyasha stared at the window, and saw another figure join Kagura... Black hair... and that ominous aura...

Sesshomaru caught Kayashi on her way down, but hadn't much time to concentrate on his own landing. He lost his breath as his back hit the ground. Hard. Then he sat up and looked down at the unconscious girl. She had small scratches over her cheeks and arms, and an awful wound sqaure over her chest... He swallowed hard and looked up, suddenly embarrased. He held Kayashi against his chest as he stood up. Students gathered.

"Get away! Damn you! Let me through for Kami's **fucking **sake!" He yelled. Silence. Sesshomaru **never **swore like that in public... He took the opportunity and leapt of, landing next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked.

"If a hit with a wind blade over her chest is okay, then she is" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh..." Kagome said but Inuyasha smirked.

"Heh, so **that **is why your scent got so embarrased..." He said. "Not to mention your look"

Sesshomaru snarled at him, and Kagome finsihed it, Inuyasha stretched a point.

"Osuwari!" The Hanyo hit the ground hard and she turned to Sesshomaru. "We better take her to Kaede, and then we need to find out who did it to her..."

"That won't be hard..." Inuyasha grumbled from the ground and tried to pull himself up. "Kagura"

"Kagura, but why should she?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She wasn't alone, but who the hell was it..." Inuyasha looked frustrated. "I didn't notice any scent from this distance..."

"But either way she needs help" Kagome exclaimed. They nodded and went on to Kaedes office.

------

"Sesshomaru, stop stomping around like that!" Kagome said with a tired voice. They were outside Kaede's office, still. The sky outside was turning a little bit red as the evening had come. "We're all worried, but it won't get better because you are stomping around, you know" The Youkai sighed and slumped down in a chair.

"I know... but..." He sighed again. "The reason she was alone up there was because I didnt tell her..."

"Stop blaming yourself" Inuyasha said. "Why would it have been different? She could have been attacked by those two anytime she was alone, you could for fuck's sake not predict it!"

"He's right" Sango said, who joined them a couple of minutes after they had come there. "No one foresaw it, and I guess they just grabbed the chance when she was alone..." The door opened and a pale Kagura stepped out followed by Kaede, who looked at the teenagers and shook her head. Kagura sobbed a little and got sent away.

"Wha-" Sesshomaru got cut off.

"The Lass doesn't remember a thing" Kaede said, sighing. "Probably a memory-erasing spell, maybe just a minor one, that will lose after a while... but..."

"So we can't blame Kagura" Kagome said. The others sighed. Miroku entered the room with a couple of cups with coffee.

"Here you go" He said and gave them all one cup. "Kaede-sensei, how is Kayashi?"

"She is okay, even though she hasn't regained consciouness yet, a full hit of a wind blade is not too pleasable, I can tell ye"

"May I see her?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome saw him touch _Tenseiga_'s scabbard.

"Hai, ye are allowed, only one a time though" Sesshomaru nodded and entered the office before closing the door. At the far end of the room she lay. Her upper torso was bandaged and she had a wet towel on her forehead, probably fever from the wounds. He walked up to her and drew Tenseiga.

_'It will at least let her be without scars...' _he thought.

**Yeah, scars would be a waste on such a nice body**

He blinked. Oh, how he hated voices like that!

**Sure, you do hate me, but I am you, and you can't disagree, right?**

_'Shut up!' _**(A/N: Oh, how I totally LOVE to give the characters those small voices inside their heads XP)**

It was not time to argue with himself, he had to concentrate on this. He held the blade in front of him, pointing at the unconscious Hanyo on the couch.

_'Tenseiga, I count on you to do this...'_ He thought and concentrated as the sword pulsated. He felt the aura of the sword rise and a bluish light surrounded him and Kayashi as the sword began glowing in a darker blue. He had healed wounds on himself and Inuyasha before, but **this **had never happened before... Neither... had...

**_Do you wish to save her?_**

He was startled, but answered.

_'Hai'_

**_How much?_**

He hesitatet.

_'With all my heart'_

**_Then what would you give to save her?_**

_'...Anything'_

Silence followed, and he somewhat wondered what would come next.

The sword pulsated again.

**_Honesty is following your words, and also..._**

He held his breath

**_The feeling you hold for this girl..._**

_'I'm not in love with her or something!' _He defended himself. But it was like the sound was not listening.

**_Is the one you fear the most to have, to show and to confess..._**

_'What the... just save her for god's sake damnit!'_

**_This healing needs more than just Tenseiga_**

_'W-what do you mean?'_

**_It needs confession, this girl holds a sorrow thought concerning you about something she doesn't remember..._**

_'Friday evening!'_

**_And the only way to let you heal her is probably to make the memory flow back_**

_'How?'_

**_You should know..._**

He gulped and opened his eyes. The world was invisible, just the pulsating blue aura around them.

And he knew.

He lowered the Tenseiga to his side and took two steps forwards so he stood next to the couch. He sunk to his knees. Even if he could only see the aura, he looked around.

_'This is it... just do it coward!' _He thought but gulped again. Sesshomaru, he. was. scared. Probably because he didn't want the voice to have right about him... or something like that... but even so...

He looked at the Hanyo girl in front of him.

He **did** want to save her... Without leaving scars he was the cause of...

Decision taken, he took a deep breath...

And stopped in his tracks as the friday came back to him as well, the whole...

**_(He pulled her into the small forest of trees. Then he stopped, as he turned to her. The moon caught her hair, her eyes and her face, and he gulped. She got a sad tingle in her eyes and whispered, surprisingly sober sounding._**

**_"We're not just faking are we?" She asked, and as he didn't answer. "Because... for once... since... then..." She took a breath. "I love someone... you" He took a gasp for a breath as th words slipped out from her. Knowingly or not, she said it... He smiled._**

**_"No, we're not faking" He said. "Because..." He took a step closer. "I think I love you too")_**

_'I did say that... because she probably wouldn't remember it... but...'_

**_It is true... right?_**

He nodded.

_'Hai...' _He smiled at the girl before bending down.

His lips touched hers, and while he did so, the aura dissolved into the Hanyo girl, and he felt her kiss him back.

**_What is true, Tai Sesshomaru?_**

_'That I...'_

Her eyes flustered open and as their eyes met, both held the same feeling.

_'...**I love Kayashi**'_

**.:Chapter 9 End:.**

Aww... am I not a tiniest bit sweet right here? Ne?

Well, this was this chapter, (a little shorter than usual, but...) next is going to be about some birthdays. Two in fact. And I know you can guess...

Maybe not, and then you'll have to wait until then :P

Well, review dear friends, I will wait for replies before writing next Chappie

Questions... are...

**WHO** is the mysterious person wanting to destroy it for everyone, and What is the **IT **thing?

Now both of them know it, but will Kayashi and Sesshomaru confess?

Same for the others?

You'll have to wait for the conclusion in later chapters of...

**School of Many Hearts!**

so, until next time

**Ja Ne!**

/Ashley


	10. Girl's Birthdays part I

**DISCLAIMER: Kayashi is mine, no one else is... Too bad**

New... Long... and late! Sorry guys, but... well.. it took long to write a long chapter... and... It's just part one of two XP Guess I'm seeking records, first The day the world ended chapter 7 with twentynine pages... but this! Is just hilarous... But, long delay, long chapter, hope you all like, read on friends!

(Warning for mix of fluffy sweetness, 'scary' flashbacks and **even** argumentations! Not to mention.. **BIRTHDAYS!**)

------

**Stats:**

**The day the world ended** - **chapter 7** up - **chapter 8** is **25 percent** finished (I know what to write, but not how XP)

**Innocent Eyes - **believe it or not, **Trailer **up - **chapter 1** is **50 percent **finished

**Shadow Heart - Idea **made up (Summary in end of this chapter)

**Matchmaker times 2 - Idea** made clearly (summar? Mail me :) (This because of thieves))

------

**Reviewers:**

------

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**_.:Mind reading talk/thought:._**

_.:Lyrics:._

_"Singing"_

**_"Music"_**

**.:Note of Place etc. :.**

**_:-:Flashback:-:_**

**_-Mindspeach- (Guess when?)_**

------

**.:Chapter 10 - Girl's birthdays part 1:.**

_She was floating... no... she wasn't even moving... Darkness was around her, and everywhere she turned, only darkness met her eyes. But behind that darkness, a blue light began spreading. Her feelings returned, and her heart felt sadness, lost and lonely, and the burning feeling she had swore to throw away. But still, it was there, and that for one man, and even if she had swore never trust men anymore, she couldn't deny it. The blue light came closer, and she tried to reach out for it, but couldn't. It was waiting now, pulsating and waiting for something. That was when voices reached her ears._

**_.:It is true... right?:._**

**_.:Hai...:._**

_The blue light engulfed her and suddenly her head was spinning, the darkness dissolved._

She was laying down, and...

She felt someones lips touch her, and first she thought to panic, until she felt the aura of that one man, that she was willing to throw her oath away on. And somehow, she still heard the voices, seemingly coming from his aura.

**_.:What is true, Tai Sesshomaru?:._**

**_.:That I...:._**

Her eyes flustered open and as She met his eyes, felt the burning feeling, and didn't close the links of their minds...

**_.:...I love Kayashi:._**

_'And I love you, Sesshomaru...'_ She thought, and as the link was there, he widened his eyes. She decided to show him that she knew some things about kissing too, so she sneaked her tongue in between his lips, seeming to startle him, but in his mind he snickered, and opened his mouth, only to fight back with full force.

_'Not so quick, Fluffy!' _She thought and in some way managed to take herself up into a sitting position, and in that way gaining more room for the fighting.

**_.:Heh, you're just a Hanyo after all...:. _**He answered mockingly and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back again, but he met resistance. She placed her own hands and arms under her back and with them pushed back, holding herself up, but that was also to his favour. Somehow she couldn't win against him in this fight. Her arms shook of tiredness, and he never stopped trying to push her back, so finally she just let go and fell backwards on the couch again. As she did, her hair fell into her face, but she felt his clawed hand drag the locks away while dominating her mouth.

He let her go and raised up, sitting at the end of the couch.

**_.:What the...:. _**He thought, and then glanced over to her, and she got it.

_'Why do we hear each others thoughts like this?'_

**_.:Not all thoughts... just ones aimed at the other:. _**No spoken words, just them looking at each other, and thoughts... talking...

_'But... why?'_

**_.:The Tenseiga, the sword I used to heal you with, is also some kind of matchmaker it seems... it wanted me to confess my true feelings, and that energy made from that... healed you... I should have known...:. _**He slapped his forehead with closed eyes.

"You should have known what?" He flinched, now that she spoke, but didn't aim any toughts towards him, got him startled.

"I- don't think you would like the outcome... you don't trust men, right?"

"Ehm... no, not really..."

"Since five years ago?"

"Hai"

"And now... Haven't you felt the change in you?"

She hadn't, but now when she seeked it. She did. His aura was in her, as hers was in his... and that...

"No way, is it?" She said, suddenly shaking.

"I'm afraid it is" He said. "With our auras mixed, we just started the progress of mating... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be" She said slowly, but her mind was frightened. "It's not much to do now, is it?"

"Do you still not remember?" He asked her as a change of subject.

"No... not really"

"Then I know something that might..." He rose up. "Come" He took her hand and dragged her up. She didn't notice but now that her chest only was covered with the bandages, and she blushed a little and looked around, her shirt was ripped, so she really hadn't anything to put on. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Here" He took his outer jacket of, so that he only had his for the day white shirt on. She accepted the black jacket and put it on. It was a little too big, but it was better than nothing.

"The others will be waiting outside..." He said, but then decided to use their new way. The new gate was not like the mind-reading, because he couldn't read any others so...

**_-Just walk past them and that quickly, I tell them you're okay, got it?-_**

**_-Hai- _**She answered with a smile. And he opened the door.

Four loud slams where heard, and as he looked out, his three friends and one brother laid in a big heap on the floor, smashed aside by the door. Kaede just smiled a little.

"Is the lass better?" She asked

"Hai, we're leaving now, if that's okay?"

"go you two" Sesshomaru glared at the four on the ground, and they all smiled embarassedly. He then led Kayashi out of the room, and then took her hand. Behind him, he heard Miroku's voice.

"Wasn't that Sesshomaru's jacket she was wearing?" She blushed, but he ignored the Perverted boys comment.

"This way" He said and started following the corridor further. They stopped outside his father's office, he listened.

**_-Not there, let's go- _**He said. She nodded and he opened that door too. Both of them knew what to look for, or at least Kayashi thought she knew. Sesshomaru at least found it.

And if they stared.

"What the---" She said slowly.

A bookcase, filling the whole wall on one side, filled their eyes, and...

"Sesshomaru... day... Friday was... Ah, here" Sesshomaru said and found a book in the third row. He handed it to her as she amazed stared.

"Mostly Inuyasha all over here... only three earlier with us two..." She said while opening the book. He looked everywhere but there, before she stopped, he looked at her.

The picture **was **good, he had to admit. And not only that one. They followed the whole way from Kayashis speach in that tree clearing, past the scene where she barely touched his lips, until the second he had deepened it, and then further. She flipped the last page, where They where pulling back, eyes opened again, and then closed it.

"I- I..." She said. "I remember now... Even if it is foggy..."

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" She said while putting the book back into the bookcase.

"For using you, in that situation... you were drunk, and I still used it..."

"No, I suggested it, right? Did I sound convincing?"

"Hai..."

"Then it wasn't you fault, all mine..." She laughed. "Last time **I **take alcohol that is!" He laughed too, until he heard some known footsteps. And no where to hide.

The door opened.

"Sesshomaru...? Kayashi?" Inu-Papa asked while stopping up in his tracks. Kayashi looked down, slowly trying to hide the photo book behind her back, while Sesshomaru looked anywhere but towards his father. "What are you doing here?" The principal continued. Sesshomaru tried desperately to find a thing to say. He turned to Inu-papa to tell a quick lie, but Kayashi was quicker than him, with the truth.

"We're sorry" She said. "But since I didn't remember what happened at the party... well..." She shrugged her shoulders and then held the book out. "You're a good photographer" Inu-papa shone up and took the book from her.

"Am I not?" He said before passing them and carefully placed the book at the same place it came from. He then turned towards Kayashi. "I heard of the accident, are you fine now?"

"Maybe..." She said, when she thought back. "I just know that the person ordering Kagura, was the same who killed my dog... and..." She sighed. Sesshomaru decided to speak after his slight shock over Kayashis speech.

"If the principal allows, we should be heading back to our dorms now" Inu-papa noded slightly.

"Do so" He said slowly. They bowed slowly before turning to leave. Sesshomaru left the room and as Kayashi took the door and did the same, Inu-papa spoke.

"Kayashi"

"Hai?" She asked and looked back.

"Nice Jacket" He smirked. She glared at him before closing the door just a little bit harder than needed.

------

Kayashi took out a new a new pair of clothes as they entered the dorm again. The sun **was** setting, but after all, she was not goig to waste the whole day away. As she took out a pair of blue jeans, Sesshomaru shook his head and said:

"Blue will not fit with black"

"Black!?" She questioned as she stopped up. He knocked with his right fist on the window.

"The sun" Still not understanding, she laid the jeans down and then walked over to him. She looked out, saw the red sky, but not knowing what he meant, she glanced at him with a questioning face. He pointed a bit higher through the window, and she looked up.

The second her eyes met the fase of the opening black crescent moon, the sun set.

A pulsebeat inside of her told her of her transforming. she looked at her blue-black hair and normal hands.

"I didn't remember..." She whispered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I did, so it was lucky you didn't get attacked now, or you wouldn't survive" She backed away from the window quickly with a frightened face, so quickly that she fell. His reflexes made him take a step forward and catch her.

Pretty much big mistake.

She gasped slightly as the borrowed Jacket slipped a bit, and he was very quick to rise her up again before embarrased turning around. She blushed while pulling it closer around her.

"Okay, I'll find clothes fitting for Black and Chestnut then" She said just to say something.

"Do so..." He cleared his throat as he heard his own voice fail him. she smiled slightly and walked over to the closet. She took out a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt, and her own Blue-black Jacket. He turned on the TV and sat down on the couch while watching some music videos on MTV, when he got his own Jacket tossed at him. He forgot about the situation and half-angrily pulled it of himself and turning around.

"Hey, what was that goo---" He chocked his words.

She turned her head over her shoulder, and her face reddened.

"T-turn around" She told him. He took his eyes from her and turned back towards the TV, really embarrased now.

"I'm so stupid..." He muttered.

"What?" She asked over her shoulder while pulling the Jeans on and throwing her bloodstained ones into the Laundry basket. She unwrapped the bandages and noticed no scars, smiled a little before taking a new white cotton bra on.

"I'm so stupid" He repeated. "I just... never had any... you know..."

"You never chared dorm with a girl... never had a girlfriend?" She asked and sat down on the bed, looking at his back as he was fighting to hold his face towards the screen. She still hadn't put on the T-shirt.

"Well... yeah..." He answered unsure. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't **that **embarrased now" She said, a bitter tone lacing her voice. "It's not like nobody has seen me without clothes or something..." She silenced as she knew she was beginning to tell him what she held secret for so long. But there was no turning back. Not for sesshomaru either, as he turned around and at the same time turning the TV off.

"What are you saying?" He gasped out. She made a small attempt to hide her shirtless torso, but then lowered her arms as he seemed to frustrated to even notice.

"It was that way at the streets..." She began. "The only way to fit into the gang as a girl..." the bitter tears flooded up in her eyes and she sobbed while continuing.

"Was to..."

"Be submissive towards the guys" Sesshomaru finished for her. He stood up and sat down next to her, laying an arm around her shoulder. She wiped her tears away but stopped as they flowed on.

"H... H-hai...." She stammered. "But it was nothing... you know... serious... mostly just the type like them seeing me without clothes, sometimes even touch, but not more..." she chocked on her words again and took a breath. "But... it made me feel... ugly... and... Tainted..." She took another choking breath as her tears fell down onto her hands that she held in front of her eyes. He strook her hair slowly and holding her closer towards him.

"Sch..." He murmured. "You are neither ugly or tainted Kayashi" He said and kissed her forehead as she lowered her hands once again. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his hand andthen just held it against her cheek. "You are beautiful, do you know that?" She sobbed again and leaned against him.

"Arigatou" She murmured. "But..." She bit her lip.

"You don't have to say anything if it hurts you" He ensured her.

"It hurts me not to tell" She exclaimed and looked at him. "There was one time when I felt more tainted than ever... when Ikado showed up"

"Ikado?"

"Some guy that seemed really popular among all gangs. Well... I, as the only girl in the group of course had to be like..."

"Something they could show up?"

"More like some toy he could use... they **gave **me to him, they acctually said it... like: 'This girl is yours now' and just..."

"How old were you?" He asked and strook her hair some more. She burrowed her face into his shoulder.

"Twelve" She whispered.

"Twelve!?" He asked shockedly.

"Hai..." She took a breath and looked up again. "Either way, this guy Ikado, I don't know what he could have been... like... nineteen or twenty... but he actually used me like I was his possesion. I thought that Satoshi, my boyfriend and only friend since I was seven, would be able to comfort me later on. Satoshi was not a part of the gang, just a boy from a few blocks away. But he had friends in the gang, and as Ikado told them that **I **had been the one snaring men... he..." She chocked again.

"He told me he hated me! That I was a slut, and ugly, unworthy, uncute... and that I..." she raised her hands to her face. "That I was getting uglire by the minute, because he told me lies taints the face, and that meant I was getting uglier..."

"You are saying..."

"He hurt me that day, and then just left me with Ikado... and he said... That he would do it to me again... like that evening... but Mikomi, who had been hostaged by the police, ran in and saved me seconds before he would have managed to do it... and then the police came... He wanted to destroy our family, crush my soul by doing it again..."

Sesshomaru stopped her again, whie his own soul turned to ice.

"What do you mean by 'it'?"

"That evening..." She sobbed. "He used me... when the others left, I felt fragile... and he... said...

**_.:Flashback:._**

_"So Kayashi... mizuno, right?" The young man asked her as she pressed herself against the wall, as far away of him as she could. "Answer me slut!" He threw a knife at her, planting it into the wall beside her head. She yelped in fright._

_"H-Hai..." She answered, gulping at the knife placed inches from her face._

_"Good" He said, taking one step closer. "I heard bad news about your parents five years ago..." He murmured. "Died by the lightning..."_

_"They got murdered!" She protested, but was met by a slap._

_"Do not talk unless said to!" He yelled at her, and she sobbed. "Are you scared, little girl?" He asked her then, sounding like he chuckled._

_"Hai..." She answered thruthfully. He snickered more and took a step closer._

_"If you're scared now, it will soon go away..." He took her chin in his right hand. "I can make the fear dissappear, but there is no certain that it will not be replaced by pain..." He drew the knife out of the wall and put it by his belt again. she stared at the knife first, with widened eyes and trembling with fright, then looked at him again._

_"Do you want the fear to dissappear?" He asked her, with a voice that made her know that 'no' was not an option. She trembled and looked down._

_"Hai" She answered. He pulled her face up again._

_"What a good little slut you are" He said. In her heart the fright just increased by ten._

**_.:End Flashback:._**

"And then..." She shivered and trembled by herld pain and anger. Sesshomaru just waited a second before asking.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, the cold in his soul consuming him as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"That bastard..." She said hissing. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight together. "He made me feel that tainted and ugly... used... and... hurt..."

"Kayashi, you don't have to..." He started.

"I want to tell you" She cried. "I want that held pain to go away!" He nodded, backed a little away and held his hand on her shoulder, giving her some space.

"But don't tell me..." He said more as an exclaimation than a question.

"Oh yes he did..." She hissed. "That Fucking bastard Raped me! Right towards that goddamn wall!!!" Time stopped for a second as the information froze his whole being, but he put that to the side as she broke down.

She pressed herself against the wall and drew her knees up to her chin, holding her arms in front of her face and crying out that pain. He placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"Kayashi..." He whispered. She looked up with her eyes bloodstained.

"H-hai?" She asked. "Do you think I'm ugly now? Do you, just like Satoshi, think that I am a slut that let him do it to me!?" She sobbed more and he sat down closer to her by the wall and placed his arm around her.

"I don't think you're ugly" He said and she looked up again.

"You... don't?"

"No" He answered, smiling a little. "In fact, I think you are really brave to tell me that, after that you don't trust men"

"I didn't trust men since they all were like him..." She said and leaned against his shoulder. "But I trust you..." She looked up again. "But that has nothing to do if I'm ugly or not!" He chuckled a little and pulled her into his lap, holding her against his chest like she was a child.

"You are not ugly" He said. "You are really beautiful, for me the most beautiful in the world" He kissed her forehead again and laid down on his side, after that she had sat up on the bed again. She looked at him.

"Arigatou" She said for the second time that day.

"You're welcome" He yawned. She giggled for a second before doing the same. He laughed a little at that too.

"I think we both are tired" The girl said, but looked out the window.

"Mhm..." He answered. That was when he realized she still hadn't a shirt on. "Ehm... Kayashi..." He stammered, sudenly red-faced.

"What?" She asked and turned towards him, then she giggled. "Are you that shy about it?" She mocked him.

"Hey, after all..." He couldn't find any words that he could say to explain himself, he didn't even know if he **wanted **her to put her shirt on.

"You said yourself I am beautiful" She said. "Was it a lie? Shall I hide myself?"

"You know that's not it!" He said and sat up. "Of course you are beautiful but... We are not... you know..."

"Together?" She said sadly. "I guess we aren't" She shrugged her shoulders and turned to find her shirt. He could have kicked himself and then decided to recover his mistake. He grabbed her arm.

"We are not together... yet" He said as she turned. Her face lit up a bit, and he smiled too.

"But..." She said and blinked after reading his thoughts.

"...We shall **not **say anything to the principal" They said. He smiled.

"Okay, so Inofficially" She stated. He nodded. She reached out for her shirt when he once again laid his hand on her arm. "Na-"

"You can keep that off" He smirked.

"Hey!" She giggled and tried to take his hand away and added as she didn't manage to: "Hands off, now"

"Nope" He smirked even wider.

"And on my human night of all things!" She growled at him and punched him in his chest, but he just chuckled.

"Weakling" He joked and kissed her.

**_-Bastard- _**She answered, but got only laughter as reply. She got pushed down onto the bed as he after all was stronger than she was. He let her arm go and instead took his time dragging his claws up and down her arm and shoulder. She shivered and let a small moan escape her. He let his hand travel over her shoulder and then collarbone. As he went downwards, she stopped his hand wit her own and pulled back. He glanced questioning at her.

"I'm not ready for anything serious...yet" She said. "Please just let me wait until I'm ready?" He nodded and stood up, going over to the door and locking it, since he knew they forgot to do it before. She went over to the closet again, and this time took out a nightgown in a light blue material. She looked at it before turning.

"I haven't used this one ever" She said. "It was my mom's" She sighed and then went over to the bed again. He looked at the gown and smirked a little. Every guy would have liked that one, and Miroku probably saw that kind of gown on every girl in school, in his dreams.

"Don't give me that smirk" She said and then motioned with her hand.

**_-Turn around- _**He did so, but turned back again seconds later, just to see if she noticed. She turned again and sighed.

"turn" She said. He did, but once again turned back. She sighed.

"Are all guys crazy?"

"Probably" he said. She shook her head and sat down on the bed while pulling the jeans of. She pulled the gown over her head before rising up and folding the jeans and putting them in the closet together with the shirt. She glanced at him.

"Don't you change for night?"

"Nope, since I often sleep on the couch" He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "You know, You are cute as a human, but your ears are what makes you beautiful as a hanyo" He walked over to her and put his right hand on her head, where her ear normally was.

"Hmph, And I always thought they made me look dumb" She said and backed away. "I sleep in the bed, you on the couch"

"Not tonight" He said.

"I'm so **not **sleeping on the couch... and besides..." SHe looked out the window. "I'm scared"

"Why?"

"I'm human... and if he is after me..."

"I won't let him, I'll guard you"

"Arigatou..."

"But that means we need to share space here Girl" He snickered.

"Suit yourself" She sighed and laid down, closing her eyes. She heard him stand by the window for a while, and some minutes later, she could fell him lay down behind her, sneaking an arm around her waist and pulling her towards his chest. she smiled a little before relaxing and soon falling asleep.

-----

**(A/N: Turn back time to when Sess and Kayashi left Kaedes office)**

Miroku rose up from the floor first merely seconds after Sesshomaru and Kayashi left the room.

"Shall we follow them?" He asked smugly. Sango rose up as well and answered him by hitting him over the head.

"No! stupid..." She exclaimed as her two friends rose up as well, but silenced as Kagome grounded Inuyasha with an 'osuwari'-command.

"Why..." She started.

"Bastard" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha, who actually smirked, even if it was behind that face of pain from the grounding. Kagome turned to Sango.

"My boyfriend spends too much time with your's" She stated while brushing her jeans off. She glared over her shoulder towards Inuyasha, who just rose onto his elbows and sighed.

"Like I can help it" He said mockingly. "After all, and mister pervert over there have been best friends for about... hm... ten years!?" Kagome snorted.

"No reason to copy him" Miroku cocked his head and looked towards the Hanyo questioning while motioning with his hand, singing one or two. Inuyasha answered with motioning two on his right hand and one on his left, and Miroku smirked and nodded slightly. Sango wacked him over the head again.

"Stop smug-smirking, what was it about?" She asked. Miroku sighed.

"I wish I could tell you my lovely Sango" He said. "But that is something only known between boys" Kagome snorted again.

" 'Between boys', my ass" She said. "Like no one could figure it out!" Inuyasha rose onto his feet again.

"Oh yeah?" He said.

"Right, lets try at least" Kagome smirked a little. "Left hand, one is outside the clothes, two is inside. Right hand, one is the chest, two is the butt. So, was I right?"

Sango burst out in laughter as the two boys got a long face each. Miroku sighed and looked over to Inuyasha.

"Your girlfriend is too smart" He said.

"I know" Inuyasha answered before turning towards Kagome. "You're no fun like that!"

"Serves you right" She said and then floded her arms over her chest. "Heh, 'between boys' my ass" She muttered and turned around, heading for the door with Sango following, still giggling. Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku and whispered.

"Her ass? Well... if you ask me, she has a nice one, what about you?"

"Almost as nice as my lovely Sango's, yeah" The houshi answered. The two girls abdruptly turned around with flaring eyes.

As they left the office stomping away, Inuyasha tried to stand up, only having his backside snapping ominously. Miroku crawled out from under a bookcase.

"Aww..." He muttered. "Inuyasha, how come you never get as bad as me?" He asked while rubbing his sore head.

"Not as bad!?" The Hanyo hissed. "I fucking broke my back" He made another attempt to rise, without success. Miroku pulled him up after some while, getting tired of waiting. Inuyasha's back snapped again and he hissed in pain. Miroku looked down in the three foot crater and then at his friend.

"Maybe you did get worse than Me" He said. Kaede cleared her throat and they turned towards her, neither knowing she was still there.

"Can Ye two clean up here?" She asked with a smug smirk.

"Hai..." They groaned.

-----

Kagome slowed down as her anger cooled off after about ten minutes. Sango seemed to calm down as well. They looked at each others flustered faces, red from anger, and then burst out in laughter.

"Did you see their faces as you managed to know their 'secret'?" Sango giggled.

"H-hai" Kagome answered. "And not to mention their frightened one as we finished them off..."

"Especially Inuyasha..." Sango stopped laughing. "But Kagome, yo should have taken it easier... you might have hurt him seriously!"

"Him!?" Kagome shook her head. "Not a chance, but maybe his back will make him remember not taking me for granted"

"Yup, definately" Sango stopped by her dorm. "Well, are we going to study or just do something fun?"

"Do you have schoolwork?" Kagome asked.

"Nope" Sango said.

"My dorm or your?"

"Your" Sango smirked. "But..." She locked her dorm with a key, and Kagome could have swore Miroku's name was on it.

"I took his, he will be locked out" Sango added.

"Are we always thinking the same?" Kagome asked and took out the key to lock her dorm up. Inuyasha's name was clearly written on it. They laughed and went inside. Kagome locked the door after them and thereafter they sat and watched Ranma½. And their boyfriends... well...

-----

Inuyasha groaned every step he took as his back protested against ther movement. Miroku sighed and rubbed his head again.

"Women" Inuyasha groaned. "Why are they always so... edgy!?" Miroku sighed again, that was the seventh time, and now was also the time to stop it.

"But don't you think that the fact that they are edgy, makes them a little more sexy than innocent girls?" The Hanyo scratched his head.

"Probably..." He mumbled.

"And haven't you always told me you liked feisty Women?"

"I might..."

"So, whats the problem!?"

"Probably that I hadn't counted fifteen 'osuwari'-s into the category of 'feisty women'!?" Inuyasha grumbled somwthing about 'dumb' and Miroku patted his shoulder.

"It's not that bad Inuyasha" He said. "Maybe your brain can be saved if you stop being dumb now"

Did I have to tell you Miroku ended up with another whack onto his head?

He soon hurried to walk next to his friend again.

"Aw, come on" he pleaded. "It was a joke!"

"Not funny" Inuyasha snorted. Miroku shook his head and walked on, towards their dorms. However, he stopped before tha and eyed into a keyhole, and smirked.

"Hey Inuyasha, what do you like Kayashi?" Inuyasha flinched.

"Nani!?" He said, stunned. "Why would I have somthing for KayashI? And **WHY **are you bringing that up **now!?**"

"Because she is taken" Miroku rose up and walked on towards his dorm, smiling.

Curiousity killing him, Inuyasha looked inside the room, as he found the door not locked. He eyed inside, and then abdruptly shut it, trying not to be too loud.

"What the---" He said. "I never thought **that**... Sesshomaru you bastard..." he smirked and turned towards his dorm. Miroku smirked as well.

"Okay, hope the girls are not too angry..." He said unsure. Inuyasha nodded and they tried to open the doors.

Locked.

"So they are angry" Inuyasha sighed and searched in his pockets for his key, seeing Miroku do the same.

They both realized in the same second.

"No way---!" Miroku said. Inuyasha clenched his fist and seemed somewhat building up anger. His eyes flared and Miroku gulped as the Hanyo let that anger out.

"**Ka-**go-**me**...!" He growled. "You goddamn **BITCH!!!**"

And with that, he kicked the door in, trying not to hurt it too much. He heard the TV turn off.

The two girls looked up scaredly, Inuyashas voice **had **been heard.

"Sango---" Inuyasha growled. "**Out!**" He pointed out the door as he stepped inside. Sango jumped onto her feet and hurried out the door, trying not to look at the seemingly furious Hanyo. Miroku watched with amazement from outside.

"Miroku" Inuyasha turned. "You two can go **back to you dorm, RIGHT!?**" Miroku gulped and nodded frightened. Sango locked their dorm up and they both dissappeared. Inuyasha slammed the door shut and turned to his girlfriend.

"**YOU...!!!**" He growled. She flinched and backed away from him, her frightened eyes locked into his. She reached the corner of the room and pressed herself against it, kneeling down and tried to somewhat secure herself by holding her arms around herself. He snorted and took two steps closer.

"**I **can stand **yelling**" He started. "I can stand a **couple **of 'Osuwari' commands" He stepped even closer and she started trembling.

_'What is he doing...' _she thought. _'I didn't want to make him **angry...**'_

"Ican **even **stand **getting locked out...!**" He said and stopped in front of her. She looked up ad gulped. He grabbed her by the neck of her sweater and pulled her up, so that she was in eyelevel, her toes some inches from the floor.

"But I can **not** stand it all at **one...** **damn... TIME!**" He yelled into her face, and she trembled even more while biting her under lip.

"**Do you understand that BITCH!?**" He asked, still yelling. She bit her lip harder to not cry and nodded frightened. "**Good**" He let her go, making her drop to the ground, as her legs couldn't support her. She rolled herself up and shut her eyes together.

_'What did he get so mad about!?' _she asked herself. _'It was only a joke... a damn joke!' _She nearly jumped a feet up in the air as he spoke again. This time from the other side of the room.

"**Get up and come over here**" She gulped, he didn't sound any friendlier than before. She supported herself against the wall with her hands while standing up on trembling legs, looking down to not meet his gaze. She tried to steady her legs.

_'He would never hurt me... right? He wouldn't...'_

"**I don't want to wait, Bitch**" he growled and that thought flew out the window. Perhaps he **would**... if he was this angry... Another warning growl told her to hurry up. She took a deep breath and took one step, feeling her leg tremble a bit, but holding her up. She took another step and then let her arms go from the wall. She walked towards him and looked down the whole time. She thanked the light in the room, as she stopped when she was standing in his shadow, about four feet from him.

"Look up" He said, chillier and calmer than before. That tone of voice reminded her awfully much of Sesshomaru's. She bit her lip again, trying to dry the tears that already stained her eyes, and looked up.

He was standing leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and cooly staring at her. She gulped and one tear fell down her face. That was when the faintest hint of a smirk appeared on his face. And she had enough.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?**" She yelled. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, COMING HERE AND COMMANDING ME TO---**" She chocked on her words as his hand hit her right cheek, making her drop to the ground again, totally silent of shock. The cooliness in his face had dissappeared. Flaring anger was in his eyes now. She regained her voice and stood up.

"**How DARE you...!**" She hissed. "**You are NOT allowed to hit me...!**" Next slap hit her left side, and she gasped before backing as he decided that she was going too far. He stepped forward, and continued doing so, driving her backwards, while he yelled at her.

**"Not allowed!?"** he yelled. "**NOT ALLOWED!!!???**"

"**I WILL TELL YOU ONE THING, YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GROUND ME WITH THIS FUCKING NECKLACE A DOZEN TIMES A DAY, THEN I AM COMPLETELY ALLOWED TO HIT YOU WHEN YOU ARE STRETCHING A POINT!!!**" He slammed his tist into the wall beside her head as she realized she had backed into it, and she gulped as several cracks in the wall spread themselves from the point he hit with his fist.

"**HAVE WE UNDERSTOOD EACH OTHER!?**" He yelled, glaring into her once again frightened eyes. This time she couldn't make it. She sobbed once before the tears started falling. She trembled through her whole being and looked at him with that complete fear and tears falling down her face. She dropped to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Hai..." She whispered. "I under...-stand... but..." She sobbed. "Please stop! **Please stop!!!**" She cried out and shut her eyes together while letting the tears stream down her face. She heard him shift his weight and taking his fist from the wall. She heard him kneel down and readied herself for anything. As his claw touched the side of her face, she flinched, and she felt that hand stop in the air, before dissappearing. He sighed and then she felt his breath onto her neck, right below her ear. She sobbed again.

"Gomen" He whispered softly, and she flinched again. He had yelled at her at the top of his voice, angry and looking like he was going to kill her, and now... that change of voice and act? What was going on?

"Gomene Kagome" He repeated. She sobbed again as a new wave of tears was brought up.

"Y-you sc-a-red me-e..." she sobbed faintly. His hand touched her hair and slowly strook it.

"Sch..." He hushed. "Gomen..." His breath left her nack and she heard him stand up. She had the first impression of 'what the hell does he leave me for?' When she felt a tug under her knees and back. She realized he lifted her up the same second as she felt his claws against her shoulder, just holding up. He held her against his chest and walked over the room. She lowered her hands from her face and looked up. He didn't look at her, but as he sat down onto the bed, he did.

"Gomenasai... i really mean it" He whispered. She bit her lip as it started to tremble. He rose her up to sit in his lap instead. "Can you forgive me?" She couldn't bear that one either. She burst out in tears and threw her arms around his neck, crying against his shoulder. He lifted one arm and held around her shoulders, patting her slowly.

"Sch... Sch..." He whispered. "I know you can't forgive me easily..."

"**Baka!**" She cried. "You stupid idiot!" He arched an eyebrow.

"Na-"

"Of **course** I forgive you!" She continued. "I know I was stretching a point... sitting you so many times and making a fool of you and... and..." He placed his hand he had held around her shoulder firmly over her mouth.

"Sch" He chuckled. "We both were stretching a point" Her tears stopped falling. He removed his hand.

"Hai..." She whispered. "We where" She wiped her eyes and sat up straight. "But you really scared me..."

"I know..." He looked ashamed.

"I thought you were going to hurt me seriously..." He cleared his throat and she cocked her head. "Nani?"

"What I did to you know was minor against what my damn Youkai side told me to..." He sighed. "Just hope it never goes that far..."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Better if you don't know" He said and kissed her forehead.

"What is it with boys and kissing a girl on the forehead like she was some kind of pet?" He chuckled again.

"Perhaps you are my little pet" she hit him on the arm,

"Am not!" He snickered.

"You so are... hm... what would be fitting... a cat maybe?"

"I am **so **not a cat!" She hissed, which only made him chuckle more.

"Well.. you hiss... you are insolent... hot tempered... feisty and edgy, perfect cat"

"Look who's talking" She replied and softly stroked his ears. He didn't have the time to prepare. The catlike rumbling sound stil emerged from his chest.

"bi-itch" He growled and she just snickered.

"So, who is the cat of us two really!?" She asked.

"I'm an Inu-Hanyo, so that would be you" He said and stood up, she almost falling to the ground. He pushed her down onto the bed and backed of a feet while watching how she stumbled ad fell. She sat up again.

"I'm **not **a cat!" She said. He laughed.

"Ke! That is I who decide"

"Who died and made you emperor?"

"Hm... who died...?" He asked himself while taking that one step forward. "Do I have to answer?" He asked.

"Nope" She said. "Because I know **I **decide..."

"Not" He finished for her and pushed her down again. She sat up faster this time.

"How dare you..." She hissed. "That's it, you are **not **going to spend that much time with Miroku"

"Naww..." He pouted. "Why are you being so mean mommy?" She gasped in anger.

"Why you..." She hissed and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed her leg and pulled. She landed in a heap on the floor.

"You are dead" She said. He kneeled down.

"You know" He said. "I always tell Miroku I like feisty Women, and I don't think I could find **any **as feisty as you" He captured her mouth and the battle was on. Kagome was as normally turned with her back against the wall, which made her in a submissive position, with no space at all, and since he had prevented her secret strategy by locking her hands against the bedpost with his own, she had not so much to decide. He pulled back and smirked. He licked his lips and seemed to wonder.

"Hey" He said.

"What?" She asked, still lost of breath.

"Have you got a new lippgloss?" He asked.

"Hai, and?"

"Well... since you taste cherry today... I just thought" She stuck her tongue out and ended up yawning. He patted her head and chuckled.

"I still think you would be a Neko Youkai if you were a youkai, girl" He said.

"I would not..." He slapped her again, but this time just loosely and just for fun, but it startled her either way. He rose up and looked down on her.

"Are you going to lie there all night?" He asked.

"No!" She jumped up onto the bed. "The bed is **mine**"

"Oh, possesive" He snickered. "But In fact, **I **will not sleep on the couch"

"How are you going to make me change my mind?" She asked. He smirked.

"How are you going to prevent me from **not** doing as I want?"

"How about..." He reacted faster and faster she thought as he quickly used his extra plan, by throwing himself onto her.

"No, no no..." He said. "That would not work"

"Of course not" She said. "Get of, I need to change"

"I find no reason to get of" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and pushed him of with her hands. He sat up against the wall and cocked his head.

"I'm still not sleeping on the couch tonight"

"Fine, use the floor then" She replied and went over to the closet. She took out a pyjamas with pink flowers on and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm not some kind of **dog**!" He muttered.

"ho?" She asked as she opened the door. "I thought you said you were" She laughed and closed the door. He grumbled.

"Why is always she getting the last word?"

**Because she is a girl**

He sighed. _'Why are you coming back now?'_

**I only answered**

_'But what does the fact that she is a girl end up in her getting the last word?'_

**Women do get the last word, it's just that way**

_'Meaning you don't know'_

**So what?**

_'Just dissappear' _An the voice did, and he sighed and closed his eyes. He thought back to where he had lost his anger into rage and his eyes dimmed over. He had't meant to lose himself like that... Neither to yell at her, or hit her...

His Youkai side had smirked when she trembled, looking at him with complete fright and tears in her eyes. As he now remembered that scene he raised his left hand to his face and wiped one tear away.

**_.:Flashback:._**

_"**Get up and come over here**" He growled as he watched her from his side of the room. She flinched and seemed to almost jump out her skin. She steadied her hands against the wall and slowly stood up. His Youkai side growled._

'**She's taking too long...**'

_"**I don't want to wait, Bitch**" He growled as reply from that thought. She stopped up and he let out a warning growl. She took a shaky step, and another one before letting her hands go from the wall. As she walked towards him she looked down the whole time. She stopped about five feet from him, still looking down. His Youkai side chuckled cooly._

_"Look up" He said, chillier and calmer than before, perhaps a continuation on the Youkai side's mood. She waited a few seconds before looking up, trembling and with dimmed eyes. He just coldly looked at her. She gulped once and lost a little control over her fear, and that ended up in a tear falling from her eyes. The Youkai in him smirked, and that reflected in his face. That was when she started screaming, and making his Youkai side once again flaring anger up in him._

_"**WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?**" She yelled. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, COMING HERE AND COMMANDING ME TO---**" He hit her, square over her right cheek with his left hand. She silenced and dropped to her knees in a shocked state. His eyes flared of anger and his Youkai side growled in anger and now and then chuckled in angry laughter, still his human side hated himself for finding some satisfaction in hurting her. She stood up._

_"**How DARE you...!**" She hissed. "**You are NOT allowed to hit me...!**" He slapped her again, harder this time, making her gasp and backed of. Both he and his Youkai side decided this was going too far. He left the wall, taking steps forward and making her back of even more, she stared at him while his anger formed into words he threw in her face._

**_"Not allowed!?"_**_ he yelled. "**NOT ALLOWED!!!???**"_

_"**I WILL TELL YOU ONE THING, YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GROUND ME WITH THIS FUCKING NECKLACE A DOZEN TIMES A DAY, THEN I AM COMPLETELY ALLOWED TO HIT YOU WHEN YOU ARE STRETCHING A POINT!!!**" He slammed his fist into the wall beside her head when she had reached the far end of the room. The wall cracked and she gulped._

_"**HAVE WE UNDERSTOOD EACH OTHER!?**" He yelled, glaring into her once again frightened eyes. She broke. She sobbed once before the tears started falling. She trembled through her whole being and looked at him with that complete fear and tears falling down her face. His Youkai side chuckled pleasedly with a cold laughter. She dropped to her knees and cried into her hands._

_"Hai..." She whispered. "I under...-stand... but..." She sobbed. "Please stop! **Please stop!!!**"_

**_.:End Flashback:._**

He placed his hand over his face. The words echoed through him.

_"Please stop! **Please stop!!! PLEASE STOP!!!**"_ He sighed. When she had cried that out, his normal side felt that shame he had as a half-human, his Youkai side had backed of, suddenly angry. He had flinched and looked down at his broken girlfriend. He had pulled his hand back from the wall and looked at it. He kneeled down and tried to slowly, softly just try to calm her, but as soon as he came near with his hand, she flinched and he froze. He had removed his hand looked at it, and sighed. he leaned forward and then he had told her he was sorry, three times... once she had flinched, once she had sobbed and told him how much he scared her, and the third time she had been silent, and he lifted her up, holding her like she was a child. And he never had felt that ashamed in his whole life.

**Be glad you at least got her to cheer up afterward.**

_'Well... hai... that is at least one good point...'_

**So why continue feel ashamed, it's okay now, right?**

_'Hai...'_

He heard the shower turn on and listened to the sound of flowing water and then smirked as an idea popped up, and he rose up. He went over to the water tap they had by the little kitchen. He had to try it out...

He turned the temperature to the warmest, and then turned the tap on. A strangled shriek came from the shower, informing him it did work. He turned the water of and snickered before doing the same again, but this time with cold water.

As she came out from the shower five minutes later, changed into her pyjamas, she growled at him.

"Bastard" She hissed. "Why did you do that for!?"

"For you" He smirked and placed a kiss on her nose, making her angry face change surprised for a minute, before getting the flare back in her eyes.

"That's it! Tonight you **either **sleep on the **couch **or on the **floor! Got me!?**" He just listened with an amused face and then cupped her chin.

"You know, you are cute when you are angry, that flare in your eyes and that red fluster on your cheeks" He said and she looked surprised again. "Calm down a little now, would ya?" He then asked and pushed her lightly. She stumbled backwards one step and tilted her head.

"You're right... I need to---" She was cut down by a yawn.

"You need to sleep" He said and looked at the watch. 23:07. "We have school tomorrow..."

"And gym-class" Kagome said. "I think we were going distance running or something..."

"Another reason for you to sleep" He finished and smiled.

"Hai..." She said sleepily and turned. She walked two steps before turning.

"You can sleep on the couch or floor, it won't hurt you"

"Bitch" He joked.

"Bastard" She replied before heading for bed. He smiled softly after her.

About ten minutes later her breathing had turned rythmical and slow, and he sat down on the couch. He opened his schoolbag and took out his agenda. He eyed through the week, then towards the sleeping girl. He took out a pen and ringed in a date in the week. The 19:th. He smiled again and laid his agenda down next to a packet he had hidden there.

_'It's hard buying a present for a girl...'_ He thought.

**Not harder than understanding them**

_'Very funny'_

**Am I not?**

He just sighed before putting his bag next to the bookshelf. He sat down at the foot end of the bed and watched his girlfriend in her sleep. She halfturned to her back and mumbled something. He closed his eyes and delt the foggy feeling of sleep flowing over him. Another ten minutes and the whole room was silent.

-----

**(A/N - Ah... our two fav. couple in twenty pages... -stops up- TWENTY PAGES!? Here I go again... -Walks off-)**

The Seventeenth of November... the girlfriend week started.

"Congratulations Sango!" Kagome squealed that morning and handed her present over to her friend as she woke her up in the doorway. Sango wiped her eyes from sleep and then smiled.

"Arigatou Kagome" she said. She accepted the present and ripped the paper open. It revealed a golden broch with a butterfly in magenta crystals. "It's beautiful" She hugged her friend.

"I hope you like it, it cost much more than my wallet finds healthy" Sango laughed and then said

"I need to take proper clothes on, wait a sec"

"Sure" As Sango had emerged into the bathroom, Miroku came to the door.

"Damn you Kagome" He said. "You were faster than me, this year too"

"Isn't she always?" Inuyasha asked from the wall on the other side of the corridor.

"Inuyasha" Miroku lowered his voice. "Be a **little** quiter next time"

"What do you mean?" the Hanyo asked.

"You're little yelling contest was heard over the whole building" Kagome looked down and Inuyasha glared at the perverted boy. He signed a: 'shut up or i kill you' and Miroku did indeed shut. Sango came out from the bathroom in a black strapless top and a pair of black jeans. Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"Sango" She said. "It's for god's sake 5 degrees outside (Obs! Celcius)"

"I don't care" her friend snorted. "Today i wear what I want, and the weather may fly out the window"

"Happy birthday Sango" Inuyasha said and gave her a quick hug. She hugged him back and then smiled. Inuyasha smirked at Miroku.

"Seems I was faster this year again" he said. "Let's go Kag" Kagome nodded.

"See you at Gym" She said and then left. Miroku cleared his thraot and Sango looked at him with a small amused smile.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Ehm, Happy Birthday" he said and handed her a present he had behind his back.

"well thank you" She said and opened it. It was a plushie of a two-wailed cat and an envelope. she hugegd the plushie. "How cute"

"hehe, thought you'd like it" Miroku said.

"I call it Kirara" Sango smiled. Kirara, who acctually passed by, arched an eyebrow.

"That cat by my name?"

"I know your secret" sango whispered mystically, and Kirara sighed.

"Suit yourself"

"What..." Miroku said but Sango already started opening the envelope, and he silenced. She took out the piece of paper and stared at it for a second.

"You don't mean it... do you...?"

"Of course I do" He said and smiled. Her face lit up and she kissed him while holding her arms around his neck. Then she pulled back.

"Arigatou" She said.

"Always my dear" He said, but looked a bit concentarted. Sango laughed and backed of. He sighed in relief and flexed his frozen hand, not a second to early.

"Let's go find the others" She said and he nodded. She kissed the piece of paper before sprinting of.

**.:Gym Class:.**

Sango hurried out from the changing room and over to Kagome and Inuyasha, who just now were talking to Kayashi. Kayashi looked at Sango and said something, and they all looked at her.

"Happy birthday Sango" kayashi said. "They just told me, and do you know?"

"What?" Kagome smiled.

"You have birthday the 17:th, I have the 19:th... and Kayashi has birthday at the 18:th!"

"And you tell me that **now!?**" Sango looked shocked. "That makes it, we are going shopping today!"

"Then I can get you a present too" Kayashi said.

"But you will never beat my boyfriend!" Sango said. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"What has he given you this year?" He asked while looking towards the other end of the hall, where Miroku just emerged from the boy's changing room.

"Look at this" Sango showed Kagome the piece o paper, and then smiled. kagome gasped while handing it over to Kayashi.

"No way!?" She exclaimed. Kayashi smilked as well before giving the paper to Inuyasha. he looked at it and smirked a little, but in the meantime looked a bit disturbed.

"Not too original" He said and glanced at Miroku as he joined them. "**Where **did you get the idea?" Miroku looked apologizing at him. Kayashi smirked wider.

"Sango, you are the luckiest in Japan" Kagome said.

"Together with a couple of thousand others" Sango said.

"What is so speacial about it?" Kayashi asked.

"So special!?" Kagome gasped. "She gets to go on the Concert with _Morning Musume_, and thereafter is she invited to a party where they are as well!? That is Fabulous!"

"I never heard of them..." Kayashi said. "But I don't know..."

"I need to find a way of getting there as well!" Kagome said. "Sango please! Let me follow in you poocket or something!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Take it Easy kag, is it the whole world?"

"Hai!" She answered. "I would give anything for those tickets!" Miroku smirked and Inuyasha elbowed him.

"By the way" Kagome continued. "How did you get them?" Inuyasha shook his head to Kayashi as she opened her mouth, and Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"My uncle gave me them a while ago, asked if I could use them since he doesn't like them so..." He decided to change the subject.

"Kayashi" The hanyo looked at him. "And now don't pretend of not knowing..." he leaned forward. "How is things going with Sesshy?" Kayashi widened her eyes and hit him over the head.

"What do you mean!" She said while a blush was spreading. "It's nothing..."

"Don't pretend not knowing..." Miroku said. Sango and Kagome gaped.

"Kayashi, what does he mean?"

"**nothing**!" Kayashi shrieked. Inuyasha smirked and turned to the left.

"Fluffy! get over here!" Sesshomaru looked up from where he sat and tied his shoelashes and looked questioning at Kayashi. She shook her head and seemed to concentrate a bit. Sesshomarus face darkened and he rose up. Kayashi sighed.

"Men" She muttered. Kagome didn't say anything about the link she had felt, but she decided to ask kayashi about it. sesshomaru walked over to them and stopped before Inuyasha. without reason, he hit Inuyasha with his fist straight over the face. The hanyo flew backwards towards the wall. A few students turned, but most didn't care. Inuyasha rose up and rubbed his cheek.

"Why-?" he asked while walking up to his brother again. The Youkai leaned forward and hissed.

"Don't you ever again estimate to blackmail or force my **girlfriend** into anything, Understood!?" He straightened up and turned around. Kayashi sighed.

"Don't dare to leave me here now Fluffy" She pleaded. He turned and smirked as he watched their stunned faces.

"Just don't talk about it aloud or near you-know-who" He said and walked back to the bench. Kagome turned to Kayashi.

"Congratulations" She said, seemingly still shocked. "You have succeeded in turning a cold Youkai into your... yeah, you know" Kayashi sighed.

"Well, I guess"

"How did you do that!?" Sango asked.

"Simply telling him I l-o-v-e him" Kayashi spelled out whispering. Inuyasha regained his speech and smirked.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't fall for that" He said.

"Yes he would" Kayashi said.

"How are you so sure?" Miroku asked.

"He told me he loved me too" The Hanyo girl said simply. "Oh, Yura's coming" she walked away from the stunned group.

"Tell me I didn't just hear that" Inuyasha said.

"You did" The others answered.

-----

After Gym Class, there was a hole in their shedule, because the english teacher was ill, so they decided to do their shopping then. Kayashi joined Kagome on a search for a present for Sango while Sango found one for Kayashi, and then she switched and went with Sango to decide a present for Kagome, while she then chose one for the Hanyo girl. Sesshomaru now and then laid a comment wethe ror not Blue was Kagomes colour, and if it was, what shade of blue. Inuyasha dragged Miroku away after a few minutes.

"Houshi" He growled as he had dragged the boy all the way out of the shopping-centre. "What was it with that!?"

"W-with what?" Miroku asked.

"You told me your **mother** wanted to go on that concert, that was why I gave you them!"

"oh that..." Miroku smiled nervously. "i just needed them, it was the perfect present..."

"The present **I **payed" Inuyasha growled. "And if Kagome gets to know that, and knowing that I now don't have enough money or time to fix for her, she will never forgive me!"

"I never thought of that..." Miroku sighed. "Okay... but not much to do now..."

"Oh yes there is" Inuyasha said. "You are personally going to get new ones"

"**Me?**" Miroku exclaimed. "You have lost your mind, how will I be able to..."

"Figure it out" Inuyasha said. "Because I am not going to ask my dad to talk to Tawaki-san for tickets again"

"Tawaki-san...?" Miroku asked.

"Morning Musumes recent tour-leader" Inuyasha said. "I asked dad to ask him the last time, but paid them myself"

"oh..."

"He gave me those VIP-tickets for a prize of 1000 american dollar"

"Ow..."

"1000 dollar **each**" Inuyasha said with a glare towards Miroku, who stared stunnedly. "And that was because I owed your mom"

"since?"

"Since she has helped me a lot through my life, but you gave away those to your girlfriend, And Kagome **knows** I can get tickets in some way... but if I do it again..."

"Tawaki-san will think you are selling them yourself"

"Exactly, so you figure a way out" Inuyasha said and turned. "Kagome's birthday is in two days, I need them tomorrow evening" with that he walked back into the center.

"Okay... I figure it out..." Miroku said and sighed. _'I'm screwed' _He thought and followed his friend.

-----

Kagome walked through the store looking for a fitting present for her Hanyo friend.

_'Crap...' _She thought. _'I don't even know what she likes...'_ She sighed and walked on. She passed counters with cosmetica and parfumes, but soon realized that was nothing for her friend. She sat down on a chair by the clothes part and thought.

_'She's a Hanyo... lived on the street for almost whole her life...'_ Her mind was a total blank. She didn't come of anything in the fuss of thoughts she managed to orient. She wanted to find something original... that no one would think of---

She slapped her forehead in frustration. How had Sango managed to find a fitting present!? Someone cleared his throat behind her and she turned.

"I might help" Sesshomaru said smugly. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sesshy" She thanked.

"You're welcome... but... ehm..." Sesshomaru cleared his throat again. "You need to help me as well"

"Sure" Kagome said cheerly.

Sesshomaru took some checkings over the shoppingcenter to find a present Kagome would be able to give her. He returned some minutes later to the point they had decided to meet, as Kagome made the same sort of check on things he could buy for his girlfriend. Both found it was easier to find what **others** could buy. Kagome arrived a minute later.

"Okay, let's start with your present, shall we?" She asked.

"Sure" And they both went of.

-----

The group reunited by the entrance and Inuyasha groaned as Kagome not **only **bought presents to Kayashi... but a truck load for herself.

"What?" She asked. "I had some money left..."

"Don't..." Inuyasha silenced her. "I don't want to hear" He then took her stuff and sighed before heading back. Miroku sighed.

"Poor guy..." He gulped. Because... well...

"What?" Sango asked as she put the last item on her load. "Did I buy the wrong colour?" Kayashi smirked and Sesshomaru shook his head while they left as well.

That evening, when the lights were all out, the stars got covered by clouds, but these youst had a happy surprise for the students...

-----

The next morning, Kagomes first thoughts had been to go out and give Kayashi her present, but as she had put her clothes on and woke her boyfriend up as she rampaged because she didn't found her red sweater. He sighed and sat down on the back of the couch while watching her. She went and opened the curtains, and then stared before letting out a squeal of happiness, making him look her way and walking up to her, looking out as well.

Those tiny crystals only meant one thing.

"I can't believe it... It's **snowing**!" Kagome whispered. He replied with a yes and smiled softly as he watched his girlfriend in her blissful moment. Well as you saw it, the first snow was something special. It was a bit magical seeing those small crystals of ice falling down, already colouring the schoolyard in it's silver white colour. As the sunlight, still visible through the light snowfall, hit the small crystals, they gleamed with all colours the world could come up with. She squealed again and opened the window. A cold breeze flowed in, taking some of the snowflakes with it, and Kagome laughed a little while wiping the crystals out of her face as they hit her. Inuyasha shook his head and closed the window.

"You'll catch a cold" He said.

"I will not!" She protested loudly. He shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, **I'll **catch a cold if that window is open" Kagome snickered softly and rose her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, I give up, I guess I just have to go **out** to get to fell the snow, right?"

"Yup" Inuyasha winked. "But first, I think a certain Hanyo girl wants her birthday present" Kagome gasped.

"Oh my... I forgot!" She ran and got her present, ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek before running out of the room, grabbing her dark blue winter Jacket at the way out the door. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled.

"Well that girl never grows up"

**Are you saying you are grown up?**

_'I wasn't asking you!'_

He followed her out.

-----

Sango heard the squealing from Kagome's dorm and smiled as she herself found the white crystals falling from the sky. She sighed in delight and her eyes gleamed for a second. The winter was cold, but it had its qualities. miroku was busy brushing his teeth and didn't notice. She called him and he turned. She pointed out the window.

"Look" She said. He smiled a little and nodded but then continued. He spit into the zink and flooded cald water over the toothbrush before puuting it back.

"Weren't you about giving Kayashi her present?" He asked. Sango snapped her fingers.

"**RIGHT!**" She squealed and took her present. "Cya at Chemistry!" He waved after her with a smile, but as soon as the door slammed shut his expression turned darker. he picked the phone up and took out a piece of paper. The cellphone beeped as he hit the number and held the phone to his ear. A phew tones went past before...

"This is Tawaki Kakaro?" He heard a male voice at the other end.

"Hello, this is Houshi Miroku speaking" he greeted back. "Well... I have a little thing to ask about... it is Like this..."

-----

Kayashi opened her eyes as Sesshomaru drew the curtains from the window. He smiled at her.

"Good morning sleepy" He said. "And happy birthday" She smiled a little and sat up. He stared out the window again and sighed slowly.

"Snow..." He muttered. Kayashi wrinkled her nose.

"Snow always reminds me of how cold winter is" She said in slight disgust. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"Cold, yes, but nothing more than that..." He looked up. "Before you, I have only loved one thing, the silent fall of the snow... reminds me of some dance... a dance on ice... slow, but still swift in its places... rythmical but still disturbed... cold... but still heart-warming..." Kayashi listened to his words, he sounded spaced-off, but still like he was searching each word, inside his soul... He flinched slightly.

"Gomen" He apologized. "I lost myself a second, don't pay attention to it..."

"I found it really... heart-warming" She smiled. "I never heard a guy talking like that... just the kind like 'hey dude' and like..."

"Are you saying I am no guy?" Sesshomaru looked fake shocked.

"Of course not" She snickered while dragging a light blue sweater over her head. "You are just the opposite of the guys I knew... those who always showed off..."

"I show off as well" He put in, but she ignored him while continuing to her jeans.

"... always acted like jerks towards weaker..."

"I also have..."

"And never cared about anyone..."

"I haven't..." She giggled and spun around before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Don't put yourself down, remember my about 'I'm not cute'? This is the same" He silenced.

"You're right..." He smiled and turned away from her and stepped over the room in two steps, stopping by the door, realizing something. "Oh, here, happy birthday!" He flicked his hand and sent something towards her, she raised her hand and caught it. "Open it when I have left" He said, a slightest hint of blush appearing.

"I never bought a present for a girl before, see?" He closed the door and she lowered her hand and looked at the wrapped present. She smiled a little before sitting down on the chair by the computer, carefully unwrapping the paper. This was the first present a boy had gave her, after her dad of course... but still... She finished opening it and watched a box with inscriptions in Kanji, which she couldn't read, and a piece of paper. She took the paper up.

_"Happy Birthday!_

_I didn't really know what to get you... but..._

_Well, In case, you should open that box..." _She did and stared at tiny boxes inside, with more incriptions, and they were split up in groups inside small boxes, which had one single inscription.

_"... The group in the right corner contains five differnet essesences of old legendary scents, which are said to stimulate and relax_

_The group to the left of that one contains one box, in which prayer beads are settled, not like thos Inuyasha got cough freaking fun cough but these makes your demon blood stay, should not be used as hanyo, since it raises Youki, but if you should feel unsafe at you human night, yeah..." _She smiled a little and watched the beads in raven-black with red tints.

_"... To the left of that one is another box, with the opposite effect, not much to say..._

_Below that one are four boxes, each of them containing one Sealing scroll for evil, but be carefull, one (far left) erases Youki totally! I explain the others when you talk to me next time (whenever that is)_

_Right of that one is the biggest box, and I suggest you open that before reading" _She arched an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders before doing so. She dropped the letter as she rose her hands to her face. She let one hand down to take the item up, and a sunreflection falling through snowflakes hit the steel. she turned her hand and watched as the sunlight reflected differnet colours on the object.

It was a bracelet, more wasn't to say, but it was one first around the wrist, then in two silver chains connecting to a ring on the middle finger, with a diamond shaped like... a fang, slightly curved to not scratch the skin, but still laying towards it. The bracelet itself had small fangs 'falling' down towards the elbow, about one half inch each. And all in diamond. She tried it on and found it fitting perfect, but also something else. An aura laid across the bracelet, and she picked the letter up again.

_"... The man I bought this from is named Toutousai, the man who forged mne and Inuyasha's swords from our fathers fang to 'protect' and help us, he made that bracelet, out of my fang acctually... to protect you_

_It is not his orginal work (since that is making weapons) because this is a shield. The aura you feel is the defending aura the bracelet is warded with. IF something made from a youkai (energy etc.) would hit you, it absorbs the energy, and will (if you increase your own 'practise' with it) also reflect it, but it needs time, but always think of it, I am always there, even not present..._

_And, well besides that..._

_Take out the piece of paper behind the box, and please tell me your answer..._

_/Sesshomaru_

_P.S. PLEASE, son't tell my brother about this, he will tease me nuts D.S." _She smiled a little before folding the letter and laying it in the box, then closing it. She put it on the desk before searching for that piece of paper he talked about. She foun dit pretty soon, as it was attached to the underside of the box. She opened that one and looked down at it, before smiling. She searced in her mind and then ran over to the window, opening it. She lent outside and yelled.

"**SESSHOMARU!**" He was halfway towards the shoolbuilding, alone since lessons didn't start for another one and a half hour. He turned to her.

"**OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO!**" She yelled. Even from this far, their combined auras made her feel his smile, and then.

**_-You didn't have too scream it-_**

**_-I wanted too- _**She answered.

**_-Sure... well, at seven?-_**

**_-Okay- _**He smiled again and turned around, walking two steps before slightly turning his head.

**_-While we are talking... do I totally suck at giving presents?-_**

**_-Not at all Fluffy- _**She held her right arm out, showing the bracelet as it gleamed slightly in the sunlight. He just smiled.

**_-Close the window, It's still snowing- _**Then he turned and walked into the school-building. She closed the window and turned to her the desk, throwing away the present-paper and then trying to read the inscriptions, until her doorbell rang. She went to open and then steped back with her ears flat against her head.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**" Her two friends greeted. Inuyasha just sighed and waited until they had finished squealing and then said his own 'Happy birthday' while the two girls began singing 'Happy Birthday to you' as much they could. Kayashi scratched the back of her head whie silently inviting them in, showing them in with his right hand, and that got them silent. Inuyasha slightly arched an eyebrow, but the girls...

"Wow!" Kagome squealed.

"Were did you get **that**!?" Sango finished while pointng at the bracelet.

"Oh, this?" She asked. "Fluffy gave it to me, come in" She turned and quickly hid the letter in her jeans-pocket, remembering Sesshomaru's plea not showing it to his brother. Kagome and Sango followed before giving her their presents. She took the two wrapped presents before putting them down on the bed and then telling them about the box, since they took interest in it. She remembered inb her head and smiled a little. She suddenly understood two inscriptions...

"Inuyasha, may I borrow you a second?" She asked. He looked questionably at her. Kagome too but Kayashi smiled and picked up a bracelet of prayer beads, crystal white with a tint of blue. He backed of but she ensured him. "It's not permanent, I know both spells, to put it on and to put it off" He sighed as Kagome and Sango pleaded him too.

"Okay, Okay!" he said and held his right wrist out. Kayashi smiled and closed her eyes. Kagome arched one eyebrow when the aura lit up.

_'How can she...?'_

**_Everyone can, Miko's just have easier_**

_'That's not true...'_

**_No, it is not, her mother was a youkai, her father a priest, said so at least, and not in public_**

_'How do you know?' _But silence followed. Kayashi mumbled something under her breath before opening her palm, the bracelet split up and formed around the Hanyos wrist.

"Don't be shocked now" She prepared and it suddenly lit up. Inuyashas eyes widened as he raised his left hand, staring. It was middle of the day, but still...

"Wow..." Sango said. Inuyasha's claws dissapeared, his eyes switched from amber to violet, his hair from silver to black, and his dog-ears dissappeared and instead became human ones.

"How the hell..." he muttered. Kagome walked up to him and watched the bracelet.

"Youki absorbtion" She stated. "May I try?" Kayashi nodded and Kagome closed her eyes. Less than two seconds later the bracelet lit up again, splitting up and forming in the miko's hand. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he felt his 'normal' appearance return. Kagome gave the bracelet to Kayashi.

"You better be careful with that" She said. Kayashi nodded and put it back in the box.

"Open our presents now" Kagome said. The Hanyo girl nodded slightly and went to open the first one, wrapped in purple paper.

"That's mine" Sango said. Kayashi nodded again, understandingly. She unwrapped it and then held the item up. And it was gorgeous.

The silver material gleamed in the sunlight hitting it. She stood up in awe and held the dress in front of her. It was strapless, going down to her knees, in a silver glimmering colour. Even though plain silver, it stil in reflections of light, looked more like it was diamond.

"I thought it would fit you" Sango said. "Hope you like it" Kayashi nodded once again, not being able to do more. She carefully folded it and laid it down again, before going over to sango, hugging her.

"Arigatô Sango-Chan" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, it was nothing" Sango smiled and hugged her back. "Go check Kag's now, I bet she's got something too" Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Well... I got something... but... you'll see" Kayashi smiled and opened the present, wrapped in blue paper. She stared again. Before cracking a smile.

"You and Fluffy went to the same store, didn't you?"

"yup" Kagome smiled. "Like it?"

"Really much..." Kayashi took the dagger like object and put it to her left wrist. It looked like the dagger was at her under arm, but she could twist it and use it as a weapon, or just have it there **((A/N: Sango uses a weapon like this once against Naraku (When Kohaku shows up and she steals Tetsusaiga) This is almost the same...))**. It was in silver steel, and had a sapphire attached to the upper side, where also an aura laid.

"Purifying" Kagome said. "With my aura, you can vanish demons with it, only low level, but you can combine it with the shield spell and make it a purifying shield for any demon to be destroyed if touching"

"Arigatô" Kayashi said again. Inuyasha smirked.

"Do I dare to hug you or are you too dangerous?" Kayashi stuck her tongue out and he snickered before giving her a hug.

"Happy birthday hanyo girl" He said. "How old did you get again?"

"18"

"What!?" He said, backing a step and staring at her. "You're for god's sake older than me"

"Got it right" She grinned mishievously. "And do you know what that more means?" Inuyasha groaned.

"You get drivers Licence before me..." **((A/N: In Sweden (Were I live, you can 'test-drive' with instructor as you turn 16, but cannot get licence before 18)) **Kagome grinned slightly.

"But Inuyasha" She said. "You turn eighteen in may"

"I know..." He grumbled. "But still..." He pouted and Sango shook her head before turning to look for her boyfriend as he stormed inside. He greeted a 'happy birthday' to kayashi before turning to Inuyasha and giving thumbs up before showing he was in a rush and sprinting of. Kagome took two steps forward and pout her hands to her sides, glaring slightly.

"**WHAT** was that about?" she wondered. He flicked her nose.

"No-othing" He dragged the 'o' out before smirking and turning around. "I need to get breakfast, I'm fucking starving"

"No swearing" Kayashi said. "I'm older than you, listen to your elders"

"Screw you too" He muttered. Kagome looked fake shocked.

"But Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. "Wasn't **I **your girlfriend? Have you been **cheating **on me!?" Sango just snickered. Inuyasha growled and turned in the door.

"Screw you all" He said before leaving.

"What the-" Kagome looked fake-shocked again. "See, he is cheating on me!" They laughed a little and Kayashi said Thanks again before they all left for breakfast, and then to an incredible boring math-lesson, Kayashi just wanted evening to come.

-----

Inuyasha waited by the school-fence, angrily grumbling about the girls, then the snow, then Miroku, who was late, and then his stomach, which still jearned for food. Miroku came running in a hurry down the road, his dark violet jacket half-put on and an envelope held in his right hand. He slided to a halt before the Hanyo.

"I--- g-ot them...---" He panted out. Inuyasha snatched the envelope and took out the two papers.

"Hmm..." He glanced at Miroku. "How much did you pay?"

"Ehm..." Miroku smiled embarrased "500 dolar each... cheaper than his first price of 850..."

"Okay, then you will need to pay... **this** too" Inuyasha threw a paper in front of Miroku before closing the envelope and walking off to breakfast. Miroku picked the paper up, looked at it, and groaned.

"And of course He **had** to... wait..." He checked again. "This is two evenings... **TAI INUYASHA...!**" he growled. "You make me pay the expensivest restaurant in town, two evenings... for you and your brother! I guess I know what **you** are all planning now... two damn evenings with your girls... maybe I should invite Sango... but..." He sighed and walked over the schoolyard with his head hung.

"I'm total out of money... this will cost me at least..."

"2500 dollar..."

-----

Kagura spit the man in his face.

"I should have knew!" She hissed. He laughed.

"Kagura, You will join together..." he held his right hand out. "With these..." She gasped slightly.

"How did you..."

"As you see..." The man walked over to Kikyo, waving a hand in front of her face. "They are all gone" He walked past Kanna, Kouga and than also...

Kagura widened her eyes again.

"How could you do it to your own brother!"

The man laughed again, icily and cold.

"You know, I escaped prison today, and he talked about getting the orb first... But, I must set in for the Mizuno girl first, and not the stupid orb... got it, Kagura?" He smirked just now. "I need to control him so our goal will set on Mizuno, the bitch who got me locked in...! Kagura... You will join now!"

She screamed as energy hit her, but her confused thoughts were still seated on the last controlled individual... The second Bakenou son...

**Naraku...**

**.:Chapter end!:.**

Bet I got you all beat now, didn't I? Naraku is not the bad guy! Surprise! (Laughing) Ahem, well, so, now you just think of **who** it can be! (I know... well partly because I am the author XP)

Okay, **VERY **long chapter... ehem... its **35 **(!) pages in Verdana size 10... my longest ever... hehe... well, don't have time for the 'Shadow heart' Summary (And myself I think 'Matchmaker times 2' will come first (Get that summary by mailing me at - ashleyandyar hotmail . com (Without spaces) Because I will not tell because of possible thieves))

Hopw I get reviews for this... very... long... chapter, but well

**Ja ne!**

/Ashley 


End file.
